Feliks w Krainie Czarów
by dziabara
Summary: O Felku, co Marsa chciał podbić, ale rozkopane grządki nieco pokrzyżowały mu plany.
1. Rozdział 1

**Za siedmioma dziurami**

To był dzień jakich wiele. Zwykły dzień słoneczny, leniwy, może trochę za gorący, ale jednak przyjemny. Przyroda milczała niczym zaczarowana czekając na choćby najlżejszy podmuch zbawczego wiatru. Nawet para gołębi, która przycupnęła na gałęzi jednej z jabłoni, nie gruchała, wyznając sobie miłość niemymi spojrzeniami bursztynowych oczek.  
Matka Natura pogrążała się w letargu.  
Tylko jedna rzecz spośród całego naszego ogrodowego towarzystwa miała jeszcze siłę na jakiekolwiek działania. Żeby jednak być zupełnie dokładnym - była to osoba. Osoba jakich pewnie wiele na świecie, na pozór zupełnie niewyróżniająca się z tłumu, ale za to bardzo głośno chrupiąca paluszki.  
\- Chrup, chrup - rezolutnie potwierdził chłopak spod jabłonki, sięgając po kolejną garść wypieku.  
Feliks przyjechał na wieś, aby spędzić nudny jak flaki z olejem weekend wraz z kuzynką, jednak Ela, zajęta przyjmowaniem jakiegoś arcyznakomitego gościa (którego ochrzcił w swoich myślach mianem "tego sztywniaka Roda z sąsiedztwa"), tymczasowo zostawiła go samego na pastwę nudy i mrówek. Żeby chociaż mógł pograć w piłkę albo powdrapywać się na drzewa... ale nie. Kuzynka dała wyraźny rozkaz przebywania na świeżym powietrzu, przy czym równie surowo zabroniła mu hałasować, pod groźbą nie dostania dziś na deser sękacza. Znając aż za dobrze twardy charakter dziewczyny, Felek przysiadł pod jabłonią i, chcąc nie chcąc, oddał się jedynej pasji, której jeszcze nie zabrała mu Elka - jedzeniu paluszków.  
Dłoń coraz wolniej wędrowała do paczki ze złocistymi chrupkościami. Ech, ta duchota była zdecydowanie zbyt uciążliwa, ciało robiło się ciężkie, a powieki opadały, jakby ważyły po parę ton. Feliks zamknął oczy, poświęcając wszystkie siły na regularne ruchy ręki od paluszków do ust i z powrotem. Było mu tak potwornie nudno...  
Tup-tup.  
Cisza.  
Dłoń z paluszkiem zamarła w połowie drogi do paszczęki. Dziwne. Coś chyba chodziło po ogrodzie. Nie, przecież to niemożliwe, Ela i Roderich ukryli się w domu przed upałem, więc to nie mogli być oni. Nic nie było w stanie ich stamtąd wyciągnąć, przynajmniej nie w taką pogodę.  
Tup-tup.  
Znowu przerwa.  
Felek zmarszczył brwi, ale nadal nie otwierał oczu. Jeśli to jednak była Ela, to na wszelki wypadek postanowił poudawać zamordowanego przymusowym nicnierobieniem. Niech kuzynka nie myśli sobie, że on się dobrze bawił. I to sam. Samiuteńki jak ten... ten... paluszek.  
Ktoś jęknął rozdzierająco. Mózg Felka z niejakim zdziwieniem przeanalizował odgłos, a potem zawyrokował, że ten ktoś zdecydowanie nie jest dziewczyną, nie wspominając nawet o charakterystycznej kuzynkowej barwie głosu. Feliks porzucił resztę swoich planów i czym prędzej otworzył oczy. Na moment oślepiły go ostre promienie słońca, ale już po paru sekundach zobaczył tajemniczego osobnika, buszującego jak gdyby nigdy nic pośród krzewów róż.  
Zobaczył go i natychmiast zacisnął powieki.  
Otworzył... Zamknął. Otworzył...  
W odległości paru metrów od drzewa ujrzał... Sam nie był pewien, co właściwie ujrzał. Czymkolwiek, a właściwie kimkolwiek to było, było doprawdy niezwykłe: miało długie, białe uszy, rozczochrane brązowe włosy, czarny frak i królicze łapy zamiast nóg. Nieznajomy co chwila targał się za nieposłuszne kosmyki i sprawdzał coś na kieszonkowym zegarku, na przemian mrucząc i skacząc nerwowo w miejscu.  
\- Już jestem spóźniony! Już jestem spóźniony! - dobiegło do uszu Feliksa. - Królowa, ach...! Królowa... na pewno wyrwie mi ogonek z tyłka...  
Mimo niecodziennej sytuacji chłopak zachował wyjątkowo zimną krew, wstał spod jabłonki i otrzepując się z okruszków, powoli ruszył ku przybyszowi.  
\- Przepraszam?  
Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem.  
\- Może będę niedyskretny - zaczął niczym niezrażony Felek - ale kim ty, u licha, jesteś? Politykiem? Kosmitą? Agentem ubezpieczeniowym? Czy wszystkim naraz? I co właściwie robisz w ogrodzie mojej kuzynki?  
Osobnik zamarł pod natłokiem pytań, otworzył ze zdziwienia usta i najpewniej pobladł, jeśli możliwe było pobladnięcie kogoś o białym futerku.  
\- Ja... Biały Królik... Toris... Spóźniony! Spóźniony! - rzucił szybko w odpowiedzi, po czym domykając szwajcarski zegarek, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w długą.  
Pędził zupełnie jakby goniła go sfora psów, a frak zaczął furkotać niczym czarna chorągiewka na wietrze. Już po chwili uciekł daleko w głąb ogrodu, zostawiając Feliksa samego. Zdezorientowany tym przejawem ignorancji wobec swojej osoby, blondyn stał oniemiały, lecz dość szybko się zreflektował i niewiele myśląc, pognał za uciekinierem.  
\- Ale nie wyjaśniłeś mi, skąd się tutaj wziąłeś! Hej! Biały Torisie! Hej! - krzyczał, biegnąc za królikiem.  
Ten ani się obejrzał. Biały Królik, nie przestając bacznie się rozglądać, mijał kolejne drzewa i skalniaki. Nagle jakby coś wyczuł, bo nieoczekiwanie zrobił ostry zwrot w prawo, czmychając w dość wysoką kępę trawy. Feliks sapnął, ale zwinnie skoczył za zbiegiem.  
\- Zatrzymaj się! Prrr! Nazad! - wrzeszczał. - Przecież cię nie zjem! Stój, kurde Feleee... aaa!  
Dalsze zrozumiałe okrzyki cofnęły się w głąb Felkowego gardła z prostego, acz nieoczekiwanego powodu - chłopak stracił kontakt z Rodzicielką Ziemią i pomknął, niczym na zjeżdżalni w wesołym miasteczku, do środka ukrytej króliczej nory. Szaleńczy zjazd, zamiast choć odrobinę przestraszyć Feliksa, najpierw wprawił go w spore zaskoczenie, a zaraz potem wywołał serię radosnych pisków, przeplatanych wybuchami śmiechu.  
\- Hahaha! To jest bardziej zakręcone niż rozkład autobusów! - zawołał, mknąc ku nieznanemu.  
Tunel niespodziewanie rozszerzył się, tworząc coś w rodzaju studni. Zdezorientowany kolejną zmianą trasy chłopak zamachał rękami i zaczął spadać w głąb dziury. Po kilku niekontrolowanych fikołkach w powietrzu dostrzegł coś, czego nikt w podobnych okolicznościach spodziewać by się nie mógł - zamiast ceglanej powierzchni, studnia była zbudowana z miliona półeczek i szafek. W każdym z miniaturowych wgłębień znajdowały się przeróżne przedmioty: małe pandy, róże, filiżanki, pomidory, miotły, krany, paczki makaronu, a w jednym nawet sporych rozmiarów hamburger. Feliks zdążył również zarejestrować, że spadał już tak długo, jakby miał przelecieć na drugą stronę Ziemi.  
Na szczęście lub nie, gdzieś w dole zamajaczył maleńki świetlny punkcik. Punkcik z każdą sekundą rósł coraz bardziej, a Felek z niepokojem pomyślał, że zaliczenie porządnej gleby będzie chyba czymś nieuniknionym.  
\- Banzai! - krzyknął i przygotował się na bliski kontakt piątego stopnia z podłożem.  
Jednak zamiast oczekiwanego twardego lądowania, Feliks pacnął na siedzenie z siłą nie większą od zwykłego upadku z krzesła. Chłopak, uradowany brakiem jakichkolwiek złamań czy wstrząśnień mózgu, szybko pozbierał się z podłogi, otrzepał szlachetne cztery litery i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Ale chata - stwierdził z uznaniem.  
Pokój był wysoki, pełen kolorowych draperii i nieskończenie długi, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Jeśli chodzi o drugi rzut, Feliks dostrzegł, że komnata z jednej strony kończyła się kilka metrów od miejsca upadku, a niknęła w oddali po przeciwnej, i że miała niesamowicie dużo różnorodnych drzwi.  
\- Ikea? - mruknął z nadzieją i podszedł do najbliższych.  
Klamka jednak odmówiła współpracy, nie zezwalając na przejście przez drzwi. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Jest! Na środku pomieszczenia, jak gdyby nigdy nic stał sobie szklany stolik. Felek, ciekawy nowego znaleziska, podbiegł do mebla. Idealnie w centrum, równiutko jak pod linijkę, leżał złoty kluczyk (nader stosownie złoty, bo niby kto byłby zainteresowany zwykłym, metalowym kluczem, najpewniej od furtki?). Chłopak, czując dreszcz emocji, sięgnął po przedmiot. Kto wie, jakie potwory lub pułapki czyhały na nieszczęśnika, który odważył się dotknąć tego artefaktu.  
Feliks złapał klucz i zamarł w pozie "gotowy do wiania". Minęła minuta. Nawet dwie. Nic nie wybuchło ani nie wystrzeliło. "Teraz zrobimy sobie mały rekonesans..." pomyślał z cwaniackim błyskiem w oczach.  
Wrócił do rzędu drzwi. Powoli, metr za metrem przesuwał się w kierunku kolejnych skrzydeł - wąskich, majestatycznych, drewnianych, skórzanych, otwieranych do wewnątrz, na zewnątrz, obrotowych, zwykłych i niezwykłych, jednak kluczyk nie pasował do żadnych z nich.  
\- Masakra... - Feliks oparł się o sto dwudzieste siódme drzwi z kolei. - Do czterdziestki nie sprawdzę nawet połowy z nich...!  
Zagryzł wargę; ale przecież, do licha, w tym szaleństwie musiała istnieć jakaś metoda. Nie po to telepał się w głąb dziwnej studni, żeby skończyć swój młody i ponętny żywot na wiecznym przetrząsaniu tego zwariowanego pokoju!  
Kątem oka Feliks złowił wzrokiem coś bardzo nietypowego na końcu pokoju, niedaleko dziury przez którą tu wleciał. To znaczy załóżmy, że to był koniec, chociaż dla kogoś innego równie dobrze mógł to być początek. W sumie to też mógł być sufit, a wszystko jak powszechnie wiadomo zależy od punktu siedzenia.  
Lub opierania się o drzwi.  
Można zatem założyć, że zgodnie z podstawowymi zasadami matematycznego dochodzenia był to koniec pokoju. Feliks, zgodnie z inną zasadą, głoszącą "coś tu jest nie tak, tylko jeszcze nie wiem co", dostrzegł malutkie drzwiczki, tak małe, że nie wcisnąłby się w nie żaden człowiek, i nader wymowną wycieraczkę z napisem "welcome".  
\- Co znowu? Drzwi od domku dla lalek? - zdziwił się. - Heh, a więc jednak to Ikea. Mają tu dosłownie wszystkie modele.  
Mimo sceptycznego nastawienia, wsadził kluczyk do miniaturowego zamka i przekręcił. "Klik!" oznajmiły z zadowoleniem drzwiczki. Klamka ustąpiła, a zawiasy zachęcająco skrzypnęły.  
Nie czekając na dalsze zaproszenia nachylił się. W oddali, po drugiej stronie otworu zamajaczył piękny, wiosenny ogród. Świeże powietrze omiotło mu policzki, a woń kwiatów delikatnie zanęciła nos. Czyżby to był upragniony ogród kuzynki? Chłopak już prawie się ucieszył, gdy zrobił zaniepokojoną minę. Oho, miał problem - otwór nijak nie wyglądał na taki, co zniósłby Felkowe gabaryty, zresztą i tak nie największe.  
\- Kombinuj, Felek, kombinuj, przecież nie masz głowy tylko na pokaz - mruczał, skubiąc się w policzek.  
Zamknął drzwiczki, zawrócił i podreptał z powrotem do szklanego stoliczka. Kalkulował, że jeśli już miał cokolwiek znaleźć w tym wielkim, tajemniczym pokoju, to największe szanse miał właśnie tam. I zupełnie przypadkowo, jak to zwykle bywa z tymi przypadkami, znalazł na nim intrygującą buteleczkę z wiele mówiącym napisem "Wypij mnie".  
\- Wypij mnie, a za dwa dni obudzisz się tam, gdzie wolałbyś się nie budzić na trzeźwo - odparł zgryźliwie, ale mimo to sięgnął po flakonik.  
Miał przed sobą tylko dwie możliwości: albo zostać w pokoju i czekać na nie wiadomo co, albo wypić zawartość i modlić się o to, by sanepid nareszcie się na coś przydał. Z dwojga złego wolał kaca niż śmierć z nudów. "Więc... do dna" pomyślał i duszkiem wypił zagadkowy płyn. Feliks cierpliwie odczekał chwilę, jednak nic się nie stało.  
\- Przeterminowany - mruknął.  
Już miał odejść w poszukiwaniu innego wyjścia, gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie czknął i zmniejszył się o kilkanaście centymetrów. Czknął kolejny raz - teraz głową ledwie dosięgał stolika. Kolejnych kilka czknięć i Feliks nie był wyższy od lalki.  
\- Łożesz w mo... rze! - zdążył krzyknąć, zanim całkiem nie stracił z oczu blatu stolika.  
Feliks widowiskowo pacnął na podłogę, kolejny raz obtłukując sobie to i owo. Zdziwiony nowym obrotem spraw, rozejrzał się dookoła siebie. Był mały, nawet bardzo mały... A będąc małym można... Na jego twarzy powoli wypłynął pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.  
\- Tak! Teraz się zmieszczę! - oznajmił, podsumowując swój tok rozumowania.  
Zadowolony chłopak już chciał pobiec do malutkich drzwiczek, gdy nagle gdzieś w głowie zalśniła żarówka. Feliks dość szybko uświadomił sobie, że zostawił kluczyk na blacie. "No nie" jęknął w duchu i zadarł głowę. Odległość była dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt duża. Nie ma to jak pech na całego. Wkurzony jak stu Ruskich bez wódki kopnął z całej siły opróżnioną buteleczkę. Naczynie poturlało się po podłodze, odsłaniając na spodzie nową plakietkę.  
\- "Produkt nie zawiera kofeiny. Uwaga - mogą wystąpić skutki uboczne, takie jak: senność, rozdrażnienie, ból głowy. Po wypiciu napoju efektów nie da się odwrócić. Przed użyciem skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą." - przeczytał Feliks i westchnął. Oto kolejny powód, dla którego powinien skończyć z piciem podejrzanych drinków.  
Postanowił się nie załamywać, przynajmniej na razie. Okrążył stolik w poszukiwaniu kolejnej wskazówki, która - zupełnie jakby czekała na niego - w cieniu blatu ukrył się bowiem mały krakers z kolejnym malowniczym napisem. "Zjedz mnie" głosiła inskrypcja.  
\- Ciekawe kto im układa reklamy - mruknął, oglądając ciastko ze wszystkich stron.  
Tym razem nie znalazł żadnej dodatkowej informacji. Prychnął, ale pospiesznie zjadł krakersa. Głód potrafił być równie dokuczliwy jak problem z powrotem do domu.  
Obyło się bez sensacji żołądkowych. Chłopak przełknął suchy kęs i w jednej sekundzie wrócił do swoich normalnych rozmiarów. Uśmiechnął się i zabrał klucz ze stolika. No, teraz mógł nareszcie...  
Feliks stanął jak wmurowany, łapiąc się za głowę. Tylko nie to! Znów był duży! Nie przeciśnie się!  
\- Nie mam sił. - Wykończony po sam czubek głowy usiadł na podłodze. - Ja już chyba nigdy się stąd nie wydostanę.  
W zielonym oku zaszkliła się łza, która z cichym pluskiem spadła na posadzkę. O, jeszcze to. Dobrze, że nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby zobaczyć jego potok łez...  
Zaraz, zaraz, a dlaczego było tu tak mokro...?  
\- Kurde blaszka! - zawołał, podnosząc się i patrząc na pęczniejącą z każdą chwilą sadzawkę. - To żyje!  
Okrzyk mało zgodny z prawdą, niemniej oddawał część niezwykłości owej sytuacji. Felkowa łza trafiła najprawdopodobniej na okruszek ciasteczka wzrostu i powieliła się do rozmiarów jeziora. Nieprzemyślany w skutkach czyn (płakanie na brudnej podłodze nigdy nie kończy się niczym przyjemnym) sprawił, że wpadł w nowe tarapaty. Jak to mówią? Ach tak, istny epic fail pełną gębą. Jednak w tej konkretnej chwili wszelkie teorie czy komentarze były Feliksowi najmniej potrzebne. Woda sięgała mu już do kolan.  
\- Mayday! Mayday! - skandował na wszystkie strony. - Wynajmę łódkę!  
Czy sprawiły to wrzaski, czy po prostu zawsze się tak dzieje w opowieściach, ale nagle obok Feliksa przemknęła znajoma postać, mrucząc coś o oberwanych uszach i Królowej.  
\- Biały Króliku, pomocy! - zawołał z nadzieją Felek, brodząc w wodzie. - Nie wiesz może, jak się stąd wydostać?  
Królik, słysząc swoje imię, nerwowo podskoczył.  
\- Nie mam czasu! - odpowiedział bez chwili zastanowienia i jak zwykle bardzo czymś zaaferowany, pognał przed siebie. Zanim jednak całkowicie zniknął z oczu, przypadkowo upuścił wachlarz i białe rękawiczki.  
\- Zaraz! Coś zgubiłeś...! - zaczął Feliks, ale szybko przerwał, widząc, że w pokoju nie ma nikogo poza nim.  
Że też nie mógł zgubić pontonu...  
Mimo przebywania w dość nieprzyjemnych warunkach, z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się przedmiotom, próbując znaleźć chociażby metkę z adresem. Obejrzał rękawiczki, a potem rozwinął wachlarz i machnął nim parę razy na próbę. Ani śladu informacji, a Feliks coraz bardziej potrzebował pomocy.  
Zguby Królika okazały się kolejnymi magicznymi przedmiotami, a jak wiadomo, magicznymi przedmiotami nie wolno się posługiwać bez instrukcji obsługi. Użyty wachlarz w trybie przyspieszonym zmienił wzrost chłopaka, drugi raz tego dnia znacząco go pomniejszając. Felek runął do wody, opętańczo wywijając rękami. Na sekundę zupełnie zniknął pod jej powierzchnią, na szczęście po chwili wynurzył się, parskając i prychając na wszystkie strony.  
\- Jestem totalnie mokry! Totalnie - zawodził, młócąc wodę. - I co ja teraz zrobię?  
\- Najrozsądniej byłoby dopłynąć do jakiegoś suchego brzegu - pisnął cichy głosik.  
Feliks obejrzał się; na małej tratwie skonstruowanej z patyczków po lodach, wśród licznych paczek i toreb, stało stworzonko podobne do gryzonia. Zwierzę uśmiechnęło się przyjaźnie i dyskretnie rozejrzało na boki, nerwowo zaciskając łapki na długim kiju.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie... - przywitał się ostrożnie Felek, stale mając w pamięci nieco szalonego Białego Królika.  
W końcu tamten nie był uzbrojony, a i tak zdołał wpakować blondyna w niezłe tarapaty.  
\- Mysz - usłużnie poinformował. - Przyjaciele mówią mi Kiku, ale ponieważ nie posiadam ich zbyt wielu, także dla większości jestem po prostu Mysz. Rozumiesz, w takich czasach nie można ufać wielu osobom - ostatnie zdanie dodał szeptem.  
\- Jasne. - Atmosfera tajemniczości udzieliła się również chłopakowi. - Ja jestem Feliks.  
\- Miło mi - zwierzę skinęło główką - ale radziłbym, żebyśmy się stąd jak najszybciej zabrali.  
Mysz pomógł Felkowi wdrapać się na prowizoryczny środek transportu wodnego, po czym zgrabnie skierował tratwę w kierunku lądu. Minuty mijały jedna za drugą, a Kiku coraz częściej wypatrywał czegoś w sadzawce. Dziwne zachowanie nie umknęło uwadze naszego czujnego podróżnika.  
\- Co się stało? Boisz się czegoś? - zapytał w końcu Feliks.  
Kiku czujnie rozejrzał się wokoło.  
\- Tak - odparł najciszej jak umiał. - Kotów. W każdej chwili mogą nas zaatakować...  
\- Ale przecież jesteśmy w wodzie! Koty nie umieją pływać - zdziwił się Felek.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia. - Mysz zgrabnie ominął lilie wodne. - Mają łódź podwodną. Żółtą.  
Chłopak ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Jednak co ewolucja, to ewolucja.  
Dalej płynęli we względnym milczeniu. Feliks, nudząc się niczym rasowy mops, od czasu do czasu wzdychał przeciągle, a Kiku raz za razem odpychał tratwę od dna. Płynęli bardziej ospale niż hipopotam po pięciu zarwanych nocach i wszystko wskazywało na to, że jeszcze się tak trochę pomęczą.  
\- A nie dałoby rady nieco szybciej? - na wszelki wypadek spytał Felek, przewracając się z boku na bok.  
Mysz przestał wiosłować.  
\- Bez problemu - uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i podreptał na tył tratwy. - Tylko wcześniej jakoś nic nie wspominałeś. Myślałem, że wolisz rozkoszować się rejsem. Turystyka, zew natury, te sprawy...  
Kiku pomajstrował chwilę i wyciągnął z pudła obok wielki wentylator. Nie minęła minuta, a zamontowany mechanizm zaskoczył, zawarczał i w efekcie prowizoryczna mysia łódka pędziła po wodzie z prędkością, której nie powstydziłaby się porządna motorówka. Feliks zapobiegawczo chwycił się jednego z pakunków i z niemałym zdumieniem obserwował, jak zwierzę sprawnie operuje nowym napędem.  
\- Ukończyłem kurs korespondencyjny - Mysz zarumienił się przepraszająco.  
Feliks energicznie pokiwał głową i zamknął usta. Postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to jego żołądek poczuł zew natury, a czuł, że to dopiero początek o wiele większych kłopotów. Nie tylko zdrowotnych.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Lista dziwactw**

Choć w normalnym świecie sprzęt elektroniczny lub AGD nadawałby się co najwyżej do ugotowania jajka, rozbicia kolana o wystający kant czy miłego spędzenia wolnego czasu przy wciągającym filmie, to jednak zupełnie gdzie indziej może posłużyć jako broń wyniszczającą populację drobiu, pułapkę na lunatyka wędrującego po nocną przekąskę, a nawet metodę na skuteczne stracenie rachuby czasu (bywa, że i przestrzeni). Dlatego z pomocą wydawałoby się niepozornego wiatraka nasza dwójka dopłynęła do brzegu tak szybko, że nie zdążyliby nawet powiedzieć "ale co mamy powiedzieć?". Ewentualnie troszkę wolniej.  
Fakt faktem, Felek i Kiku dotarli na ląd cali i zdrowi, przynajmniej fizycznie. Nad zdrowiem psychicznym należałoby się chwilę zastanowić; na widok stałego gruntu Feliks puścił lekko już wymiętoszoną torbę i czym prędzej ucałował ziemię.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie spojrzę nawet na kałużę, nigdy, przenigdy - mruczał z nosem w trawie. - Jeszcze troszeczkę i rozbilibyśmy się o tatarak. Było tak blisko, tak bardzo-bardzo blisko... Proszę bardzo, mogą mnie od dzisiaj nazywać szczurem lądowy... yyy...  
Chłopak zająknął się i lekko zarumienił.  
\- Znaczy... tego... to naprawdę nie miało żadnych podtekstów - dokończył niemrawo.  
Mysz uspokajająco machnął łapką.  
\- Nie szkodzi. Przyzwyczaiłem się.  
Chłopak wydukał coś jeszcze, uciekając wzrokiem i próbując wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie, po czym zebrał swą szlachetną osobę z ziemi. W pewnych sytuacjach leżenie na ziemi jest wysoce nie na miejscu, zwłaszcza, gdy szuka się drogi powrotnej do domu albo wpadło się w sam środek mrowiska.  
Jak się okazało, podjął bardzo słuszną decyzję - nie byli sami na polance. Poza nimi jeszcze mnóstwo zwierząt wychodziło z sadzawki lub suszyło na różne sposoby swoje futerka czy pióra. Mokre ubrania zaciążyły na Feliksie. No tak, nie miał do dyspozycji ani suszarki ani ciuchów na zmianę, nie mówiąc już o pralni, a przesiąknięta wodą odzież nieprzyjemnie lepiła się do ciała, niczym nastolatki do szyb, na których widniały plakaty oznajmujące pięćdziesięcioprocentowe wyprzedaże. Widać było, że pozostałe zwierzęta również miały problemy z pozbyciem się nadmiaru wilgoci. Jęki, piski i pomrukiwania stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a z gwaru dało się słyszeć niezadowolone wypowiedzi.  
\- ...dopiero co byłam u fryzjera! Całe wieki prostował mi sierść na ogonie...  
\- ...i jeszcze zaczyna łamać mnie w kościach, czuję wyraźnie. O, właśnie mi pstryknęło, dokładnie tu, przy skrzydle...  
\- ...a do ręczniczka daleko...  
\- ...mam na sobie tyle wody, że nie będę musiał się kąpać przez najbliższe osiem piątych tygodnia...  
\- ...sądzisz, że kilka minut kankana wystarczy? No sama nie wiem...  
Początkowe szepty przerodziły się w głośne rozmowy, a te w przekrzykiwanie się nawzajem. Każdy próbował dobitnie przedstawić swoje racje, przy okazji żywo gestykulując i ochlapując przemoczonymi ubraniami pozostałych. Zapewne ta dość intensywna konwersacja potrwałaby jeszcze całkiem długo, gdyby nie jedna mądra osoba.  
\- Ciszaaa! - wrzasnął ktoś z tyłu.  
Nawet jeśli nie mądra, to na pewno skuteczna.  
\- Cisza! - Okrzyk powtórzył się raz jeszcze, dla lepszego efektu. Zwierzęta natychmiast umilkły. - Gadanie nic tu nie pomoże. Musimy się zmobilizować i działać!  
Tłum rozstąpił się, ukazując tym samym wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego jegomościa w mundurze. Osobnik sprawiał wrażenie osoby twardej i wyszkolonej. Jakikolwiek objaw sprzeciwu mógł skończyć się w nieprzewidywalnej skali: od pouczenia do ciężkich robót w kamieniołomach.  
\- Kto to? Jakiś generał? - Felek spytał najciszej jak umiał. - Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś takiego.  
\- To? To tylko Ludwig, Dodo - pisnął Mysz. - Czasem jest nieco nerwowy, ale to porządny facet. Poza tym ma całkiem dobre pomysły.  
Feliks postanowił, że na wszelki wypadek uważnie posłucha, co Ludwig ma do powiedzenia.  
\- Myślę... i zapewne zgodzicie się ze mną - Dodo uważnie przebiegł wzrokiem po zebranych - że najlepszym sposobem na to, aby się wysuszyć, będzie zorganizowanie wyścigu. Prawda?  
Wszyscy jak na komendę pokiwali głowami. Jasne i zrozumiałe.  
\- W porządku. Teraz rozdzielę wam zadania. Wy narysujcie strzałki, tu, tu, tam i tam - objaśniał donośnym głosem. - Wy wydepczecie trasę. Będziemy biegać wokół tej kępy maków. Reszta niech się przygotuje, zje póki można i zawiąże sznurowadła. W razie problemów proszę do mnie.  
Dodo po przemowie odwrócił się i zaczął maszerować, nie przestając wydawać instrukcji. Pięć kroków w lewo, pięć w prawo, w lewo, w prawo, w lewo, w prawo... Feliksowi zaczęło kręcić się w głowie.  
\- ...nie rozpychamy się na boki, nie tratujemy, nie depczemy po ogonach ani nie wbijamy łokci pod żebra, jasne? Ma być uczciwie. Jakieś sprzeciwy?  
Cisza. Cud, miód i rodzynki w czekoladzie.  
Mysz zatrząsł się i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Felek poklepał go po plecach.  
\- Trochę straszny ten gościu, ale chyba rzeczywiście nie ma się czego bać - westchnął i na chwilę się zamyślił. - Nie zje nas, prawda?  
Kiku machnął łapką.  
\- Lud? On jest łagodny jak baranek - uspokoił. - Martwię się Kotami. Na pewno gdzieś tu krążą. Znajomy powiedział mi, że wynajęły helikopter.  
Feliks podrapał się po głowie.  
\- I uwzięły się na jedną mysz? Aż tak cię nienawidzą?  
\- Ależ nie, wręcz przeciwnie. - Kiku przymknął oczy. - Kochają na zabój.  
Miłość. Daj komuś palec, a odgryzie ci nogę. Żeby tylko.  
Zamieszanie nie potrwało długo i chyba wszystko było już na miejscu, bo Dodo wrzasnął z werwą:  
\- Możemy rozpoczynać wyścig!  
Felek rozejrzał się za linią startową.  
\- Eee... Ale gdzie my, do jasnej Feliksji... - zaczął niepewnie, ale dalsze jego słowa zagłuszyły radosne okrzyki zwierząt. Nikt nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na jednego zdezorientowanego chłopaka.  
\- Skoro wszyscy są już na miejscach, to... - Ludwig zawiesił głos i podniósł rękę - ...gotowidostartustart! – krzyknął na jednym wydechu.  
Na dany znak wszystkie stworzenia pobiegły w kierunku przeciwnym do zaznaczonych symboli. Feliks nie zdążył nawet porządnie się zdziwić, bo czym prędzej ruszył za Kiku. Czy biegł w dobrym kierunku, czy też nie, nie zamierzał być ostatni.  
\- Przecież tu nie ma linii startowej ani mety! Ścigamy się w odwrotnym kierunku! - próbował przekrzyczeć gwar. - To nie ma najmniejszego sensu!  
\- Bo to jest Wyścig Przez Duże Wu! - odkrzyknął Kiku. - Takie ma nie-zasady. Poza tym, dopóki nie grożą nam Koty, to naprawdę nie mamy się czym martwić...!  
\- Wyścig przez duże co?  
\- Nie Co! Wu! Wu jak wuzetka! Jak wuwuzela! Jak wódka!  
\- Aaa... To trzeba było tak od razu!  
Minuty mijały jedna za drugą, okrążenia z dziesiątek przeradzały się w setki, a nikt nie dawał nawet najmniejszego znaku, który zapowiadałby zakończenie ich męczarni. Każdy biegł w swoim tempie i nie zwracał uwagi na pozostałych, tak jakby wyścig w nazwie był jakąś pomyłką lub żartem. Doprawdy, mało śmiesznym żartem. Feliks właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać, komu pierwszemu coś odpadnie, dlaczego to najpewniej będą jego nogi i czy kiedykolwiek się zatrzymają, gdy Dodo zawołał:  
\- Stooop! Meta!  
Wybawienie! Chłopak z ulgą padł na trawę. Poprzysiągł sobie, że następnym razem, jeśli w taki następny raz by się niechcący wpakował, zwieje w zupełnie inną stronę. „Nie na moje kopytka takie męczące biegi" pomyślał, turlając się po ziemi. Zdecydowanie wolałby coś na krótszy dystans.  
Zwierzęta, mniej lub bardziej zmęczone siadały na ziemię, gratulując sobie wytrwałości i szybkości. Tuż obok leżącego Felka przystanął ledwie żywy Mysz.  
\- Cieszę się, że wygraliśmy - powiedział ze słabym uśmiechem i kucnął.  
\- Wygraliśmy? Chyba przeżyliśmy. - Feliks z wysiłkiem podniósł głowę z murawy. - O mało co nie zobaczyłem własnego ducha.  
\- To też - przytaknął. - Ale wygraliśmy dlatego, że Wyścigu Przez Duże Wu nie da się przegrać. Ukończyłeś - zwyciężyłeś. Całkiem miła nie-zasada. A przynajmniej milsza od wczorajszej, kiedy każdy uczestnik musiał nieść drugiego uczestnika na plecach. Jednocześnie. Dwadzieścia osób w pionie to dość... ciężka sprawa.  
Feliks opadł z powrotem na trawę. To było za dużo na jego jedną, biedną głowę. Ciasteczka wzrostu, zmniejszające wachlarze, sadzawki łez, gadające zwierzęta, wyścigi przez duże litery, nie-zasady… Czy istniało jeszcze coś, co mogło go zdziwić? Może zaraz wyskoczą niewidzialne różowe jednorożce albo półnadzy kelnerzy?  
\- Żetony! Żetony do odbioru! - rozległ się mocny głos Ludwiga.  
Felek jęknął i zakrył twarz rękami. Gdzie się podziały jego paluszki?  
\- Idziesz? - Kiku z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na chłopaka.  
\- A muszę? - wystękał z twarzą przy ziemi. - Właśnie... niucham trawę.  
Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów głośno wciągnął nosem powietrze. Mysz parsknął.  
\- Chodź - chwycił dłoń Feliksa i pociągnął za sobą.  
Mimo niewielkiego wzrostu, Kiku zdołał całkiem łatwo przeciągnąć blondyna przez kilka metrów. Chłopak zamachał wolną ręką.  
\- Dobra! Dobra! Przecież ja też mam nogi! Nawet dwie! - odparł i wstał.  
W zmierzwionych włosach utkwiło parę zagubionych źdźbeł młodej trawy, a ustach, niczym u krowy na łące, sterczało kilka stokrotek. Feliks wypluł rośliny, poprawił fryzurę i niespiesznie podreptał za przewodnikiem.  
Po chwili westchnął mimowolnie i powoli zagłębił się we własne myśli. Poczynił już kilka bardzo ważnych obserwacji. Po pierwsze - nigdzie nie widział swojej paczki paluszków. A więc było źle. Po drugie - nigdzie nie widział ani Elizabeth, ani jej Rodericha. No, to akurat mógł bardzo łatwo przeżyć. A po trzecie i co najbardziej zaskakujące - zupełnie nie wiedział, co takiego zjadł lub wypił. Nie, nie ten podejrzany płyn z reklamą jak z taniej polisy ubezpieczeniowej. Wcześniej, jeszcze w ogrodzie kuzynki. Przecież musiał czymś się zatruć! To na pewno nie było normalne spotykać włochate króliczki ze szwajcarskimi zegarkami i myszy z tratwą o napędzie na paliwo rakietowe. Tak, to był właśnie ogród, który widział przez malutkie drzwi, ale w żaden sposób nie przypominał już znanego Feliksowi ogrodu Eli. Właściwie... jak się tu dostał? Znowu się zmniejszył? „No tak" Felek klepnął się w czoło, aż plasnęło. „Przecież był równy wzrostem Kiku! Że też wcześniej nie zdziwiło go to, że jest równy wzrostem z Myszą."  
Zostało więc tylko pytanie co to za miejsce. Cyrk? Wesołe miasteczko? Jakiś dziki żart kuzynki...?  
\- Jesteśmy. - Głos Kiku wyrwał Feliksa z rozmyślań.  
Chłopak rozejrzał się, jeszcze nie do końca przytomnie. Dostrzegł, że Mysz trzymał w łapkach dwa żetony wielkości talerzyków deserowych. O, i znowu coś. Z wahaniem wziął jeden do ręki.  
\- Co mam z tym zrobić? Zjeść? - Chłopak sceptycznie przyjrzał się przedmiotowi.  
Kiku wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zależy co jadasz - roześmiał się - ale zazwyczaj wrzucamy je tam.  
Wskazał na znajdującą się parę kroków od nich maszynę. Ot, jedna z wielu zwykłych maszyn z zabawkami, na które można natknąć się w supermarketach. Z tym wyjątkiem, że chyba żadna zwykła maszyna nie miała wewnątrz latających we wszystkie strony kulek.  
\- Eee...  
\- To maszyna do niespobaniek. Wrzuć żeton, wyciągnij niespobańkę i ją przebij - poinstruował Mysz.  
Feliks powstrzymał się od jakiegokolwiek zacnego komentarza na temat kolejnego magicznego cuda i wsadził krążek w odpowiednią kieszeń. Maszyna zamruczała, zatrzęsła się, a potem zgrabnie wypluła zwiewną czerwoną piłeczkę. Blondyn ostrożnie chwycił kulkę. Przypominała bańkę mydlaną, jednak ta była barwy dojrzałego jabłka. Wyglądało na to, że nie zamierza pęknąć samodzielnie, jak to zwykle czyniły znane mu bańki mydlane.  
\- Bu - powiedział na próbę.  
Nic. Nie żeby się spodziewał jakiejś reakcji, ale kto to tam wie. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Feliks jeszcze chwilę obejrzał ją wokoło, leciutko potrząsnął, po czym podniósł palec i trącił kulkę paznokciem. Z cichym pyknięciem bańka pękła, a z jej wnętrza wypadł...  
\- Kurczaczek?! - Chłopak mrugnął parę razy, aby upewnić się, że oczy go nie oszukują. - Żeby był żywy, to bym wypuścił, ale plastikowy? Co najwyżej na głowę go sobie posadzę.  
Feliks jeszcze chwilę pogapił się na żółte maleństwo.  
\- Wolę nie wiedzieć, w czym mi się coś takiego może przydać - mruknął, a potem ciągle wzdychając, schował go do kieszeni. - Chyba że istnieją plastikowe koty, których uwagę można odciągnąć plastikowymi kurczakami... nie, wróć, akurat dzisiaj nic mnie już nie zdziwi.  
Sytuacja przedstawiała się dość kiepsko: Felek nie wiedział ani gdzie jest, ani dokąd ma iść. Limit ryczenia wyczerpał się na jakieś kilka lat w sadzawce, więc użalać się nie zamierzał. Ale co robić dalej? Dobre pytanie, godne kilkugodzinnych rozmyślań, tymczasem czasu było jak na lekarstwo. Za to zdecydowanie przydałoby mu się jakakolwiek wsparcie. Feliks zmarszczył brwi. A może...?  
\- Czy mógłbyś - zwrócił się do Myszy - pomóc mi wrócić do domu? Nie orientuję się w tych okolicach, nie mam mapy, kompas gdzieś zawieruszyłem, busolę sprzedałem i ogólnie że tak powiem... zupełnie nie wiem, jak trafić do siebie.  
Kiku szybko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mogę - odparł cicho. - Boję się.  
\- No tak. Koty. - Feliks westchnął, usiadł na ziemi i podparł ręką głowę. - Z drugiej strony popadasz w obłęd. One mogą cię zaatakować wszędzie, nawet tutaj! Miejsce i tak nie robi różnicy.  
\- Ale w innym miejscu mogą być inne Koty. Obce. Nieznajome. Dodatkowy element niepewności wzbudzałby we mnie jeszcze większy lęk niż czuję teraz.  
Mysz ruszył wąsami i usadowił się wygodnie na trawie. Przybrał poważną minę, szykując się do opowiedzenia długiej, smutnej i bardzo nudnej opowieści.  
\- Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy byłem jeszcze mały i niewinny - zaczął mówić - spotkałem Kota. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem Kota, a ten... był dziki, nieobliczalny... i kiedy chciałem uciec, skoczył na mnie, tak znienacka. To było straszne. Targał mnie za uszy, mierzwił futerko, ciągnął za wąsy... Bawił się mną. A ja... a ja... - głos mu się załamał - a ja umiałem powiedzieć "nie"! I żeby chociaż mnie zjadł, ale gdzie tam! Porzucił mnie jak pierwszą lepszą myszkę. Wolałbym umrzeć z honorem niż żyć w takiej hańbie.  
Zapiszczał i umilkł. Feliks ze zrozumieniem poklepał go po plecach.  
\- No już, już - pocieszał. - Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Jesteś przecież dużą Myszą, to wstyd tak ciągle chować wąsiki w piasek. Trzeba stawić czoło problemom, wyjść naprzeciw słabościom, pokonać lęki! Mam rację?  
Zwierzę zastanowiło się chwilkę.  
\- Masz - odpowiedział nieco podniesiony na duchu Kiku. - A więc myślisz, że powinienem coś zrobić z moim strachem przed Kotami?  
\- Pewnie! - Felek pokiwał energicznie głową.  
\- Tak... Masz rację - Mysz uśmiechnął się z nową nadzieją. - Założę fundację "Stop przemocy wobec myszy"... Stworzę nowy program walki z przestępczością zorganizowaną Kotów... Obronię prawa naszej mniejszości gatunkowej... - rzucał hasła, coraz bardziej podniecony. - Nie będziemy się więcej bać! Żegnaj anarchio! Witaj pokoju!  
Porwany jakimś nieokreślonym poczuciem misji zerwał się z ziemi i pognał przed siebie, mrucząc coś o "natychmiastowym załatwieniu członków do komitetu" oraz "zorganizowaniu jakiejś pikiety wzywającej do wykastrowania kotom wibrysów". Felek ledwie zdążył zorientować się, w którą stronę pobiegł zaaferowany Kiku.  
\- Poczekaj! - zawołał. - Powiedz mi chociaż, w którą stronę mam iść!  
\- Prosto, jak do spożywczego...! - Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć jego głos, po czym wszystko ucichło, niczym po przejściu burzy.  
A Felek został sam. Jak paluszek.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Wszystkie drogi prowadzą... dokądś**

Feliks zdecydowanie nie był osobą, która natrafiając na przeszkodę siada w kucki i myśli nad swoim rychłym końcem. Feliks nie był także osobą, która liczy na cud, pomoc czy inną wygraną w totka. To nie ta osoba, moi kochani. Gdyby taki był, nie byłoby opowieści o Feliksie w Krainie Czarów, ale co najwyżej o Sierotce Feliksie. Jednakże, na całe szczęście, nasz bohater zazwyczaj odznaczał się niezłomnym hartem ducha, niekończącą się energią z wewnętrznego akumulatorka i wyjątkowym na skalę światową, szerokim uśmiechem. Także teraz Felek postanowił się nie łamać jak byle jaka spróchniała gałązka, ale działać. Trzeba wam wiedzieć, że w działaniu był równie skuteczny co przygłodzony niedźwiedź. I równie nieobliczalny.  
\- Jest tu kto?! - wrzasnął, rozglądając się wokoło. - Halo, ja tu błądzę!  
Ścieżka, którą znalazł podczas przeszukiwania ogrodu, wyglądała na zadbaną i dość uczęszczaną. Chłopak, pamiętając o ostatniej radzie Myszy, szedł naprzód, lekceważąc licznie występujące rozgałęzienia. Czasami napotykał tablice o bardzo intrygujących treściach ("wszędzie - 2 kilometry", "nigdzie - 3 kilometry"), jednak nigdzie nie znalazł znaku pomocnego w znalezieniu ścieżki do domu lub choćby przysłowiowego sklepu spożywczego.  
\- Cudownie - westchnął, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Jestem sam, nie wiem gdzie iść i ogólnie jestem w totalnej kropce. Do kompletu niewiadomych brakuje tu tylko jakiejś nastrojowej, mrocznej melodii zza krzaczorów, złego wilka i mamy doskonałą bajkę...  
Jak na zawołanie coś trzasnęło w gęstwinie. Feliks zamarł w pół kroku.  
\- Ja nic nie mówiłem! - krzyknął usprawiedliwiająco i szybko przebiegł wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu kryjówki. Dla siebie, nie szeleszczącego "cosia".  
Pobliska leszczyna zatrzęsła się niepokojąco. Blondyn już miał zrobić zgrabny "w tył zwrot", lecz z liści wyłoniła się para białych, króliczych uszu, a wraz z nimi ich roztrzęsiony właściciel.  
\- A niech mnie! To ty - ucieszył się Felek. - Biały Toris!  
\- Co? Gdzie? - Królik obejrzał się za siebie, robiąc w miejscu kółeczko. - A, to ja...  
Toris mrugnął parę razy. Coś jakby mu świtało... Znajoma twarz, znajomy głos, tylko... tylko zupełnie nie pamiętał skąd. Zresztą - jak miał spamiętać te wszystkie skomplikowane rysy twarzy! Dosłownie każdy był inny: ten miał zielone skarpetki, tamten miał trzy oczy, jeszcze inny był płaski jak naleśnik. I niby on miał każdego rozpoznawać? Niedorzeczność. Za to ten tutaj... Może spotkał go na jednej ze Zwariowanych Herbatek albo na którymś z bankietów u Królowej...?  
Królowa!  
Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, Biały Królik chwycił chłopaka za rękę.  
\- Aj, nie mamy czasu do stracenia! Chodź za mną!  
Nim Feliks się obejrzał, już gnali na złamanie karku. Królik podskakiwał spiesznie, oglądając się na boki i wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Po kilku minutach ekstremalnego slalomu, Toris skręcił tak gwałtownie, o mało co nie pakując Feliksa w wyjątkowo kolczastą malinę, i zatrzymał się.  
\- Kto ci dał prawo jazdy? - zawołał przeciągle Felek, sprawdzając, czy nie zgubił po drodze kawałka siebie. - A raczej kto ci go nie dał?  
\- Spóźniony... Bardzo spóźniony... - powtarzał jak mantrę, nerwowo grzebiąc w kieszeni. - Jestem bardziej niż bardzo spóźniony.  
Feliks odgarnął z czoła włosy i mrucząc coś pod adresem Królika, rozejrzał się po nowej lokalizacji. Z jego ust dobiegł cichy gwizd. Coś podobnego... Nawet nie zauważył, jak wraz z Białym Torisem dotarli pod same drzwi całkiem ładnego domku. Co prawda nie był jakoś szczególnie okazały, ale sprawiał wrażenie przytulnego i swojskiego. Falbaniaste firanki, lśniąca, czerwona skrzynka na listy, a nawet doniczki z kwiatami pod oknami wyglądały zupełnie jak nie z tej epoki. Aż dziw brał, że jest to dom tego samego zabieganego Białego Torisa, któremu żyjące własnym życiem ręce latały po wszystkich zakamarkach jego odzienia.  
Nagle na twarzy Królika pojawił się jakby cień uśmiechu. Z kieszeni fraku wyjął pęk kluczy i szybkim ruchem wybrał z nich jeden, wyglądający jak miniaturowa marchewka z nacięciami.  
\- Proszę cię, znajdź w sypialni dodatkową parę rękawiczek. Na pewno jest gdzieś na stoliku - powiedział, wciskając Feliksowi klucz do ręki. - Ja muszę jeszcze szybko wpaść do ogrodu po świeży bukiet kraników dla Królowej... Ale! Nie traćmy czasu!  
Po czym odbiegł tak szybko, że pozostawił po sobie jedynie obłok wzbitego kurzu. Zanim Feliks zorientował się co i jak, po Króliku nie było juz nawet śladu.  
Chłopak spoglądał to na klucz, to na drzwi. Aha. Znowu to samo. Misja specjalna numer tysiąc pięćset sto dziewięćset - odszukaj zaginione rękawiczki i przy okazji nie daj się zabić żadnej obcej, upadającej szafie. Swojej zresztą też nie. Rany... Postanowił, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobi po powrocie do domu, będzie zmiana swojego wyglądu. Co oni wszyscy mają do blondwłosych, zielonookich kruszynek? Czy na czole świecą mu jakieś neony z niewidzialnymi reklamami tanich usług i robót wszelakich na życzenie? Doprawdy, robi coś bezinteresownie już ostatni raz.  
Feliks przekręcił klucz w zamku i przycisnął klamkę. Zamiast spodziewanego złowieszczego skrzypnięcia, drzwi ustąpiły bez problemu, a oczom Felka ukazał się czysty, może nieco zbyt koronkowo-draperiowy korytarz. Machając ręką na wszystkie podsuwane przez wyobraźnię zasadzki, ruszył żwawym krokiem, sprawdzając kolejne drzwi na okoliczność odnalezienia króliczej sypialni. Minął po drodze trzy kuchnie, dwie jadalnie, cztery salony, półtora łazienki, kort tenisowy, herbaciarnię, stację kosmiczną i maleńki składzik na miotły, ale po pokoju nie było ani widu ani słychu. Zostało mu już tylko jedno skrzydło. Feliks poprosił szybko w duchu, żeby nie trafił już na żaden salon samochodowy ani kwiaciarnię, i wszedł do ostatniego pomieszczenia.  
Bingo. Pokój okazał się upragnionym Eldorado najróżniejszych sypialnianych bibelotów, porcelanowych filiżanek oraz szkatuł o tajemniczym przeznaczeniu. Feliks rozejrzał się, zwinnie przechodząc pomiędzy meblami. To miała być komoda czy stolik? A może biurko...? Ech, chyba nieco czasu mu zajmie poszukanie tego właściwego. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho. No to sobie Króliczek poczeka. Oczyma wyobraźni widział, jak Biały Toris dostaje palpitacji serca, skacząc w miejscu i co chwila patrząc na swój kieszonkowy zegarek. Spóźniał się już całe siedemnaście sekund! Widok musiał być naprawdę bezcenny.  
Ucieszony wizją chłopak obrócił się i nagle zmartwiał. Jak się nazywało takie uczucie, kiedy mózg się wiesza jak Vista, a w głowie rozbłyskują obrazy, które już skądś znasz...? De-rzewi? Du-żevi? Chyba jakoś tak. W każdym razie Feliksa opanowało nieodparte wrażenie, że coś bardzo podobnego całkiem niedawno widział.  
Tuż przed nim, niczym niekończąca się powtórka odcinka nielubianego serialu, na którą codziennie trafiasz, stał stolik. TEN stolik. Dokładnie ten sam, na który natknął się już Felek w naszej ździebko, nawet bez wtrętów narratora, pokręconej historii.  
Blondyn ostrożnie zbliżył się do mebla. Na świętą Feliksję! Jakby mało było stolika, stała tam również kryształowa buteleczka i ryzykując naczyniowe porównanie - kubek w kubek podobna do napotkanego już flakoniku. Felek zmarszczył brwi. To nie mógł być przypadek, choćby z tej prostej przyczyny, że nie wierzył w żadne przypadki. Więc... więc może wtedy w tym ikeopodobnym salonie to była mistyfikacja Królika? Czyżby od początku chciał go zalać w pień, zminiaturyzować, a potem uwiązawszy na złotym łańcuszku, zrobiłby z niego żywą zegarynkę? Feliks potrząsnął głową, odganiając dziwne myśli. Chyba się troszkę zagalopował. Niemniej dziwne pozostaje dziwnym, a on miał już powyżej wszelkich otworów ciała jakichkolwiek anomalii.  
\- A może by tak spłatać małego psikusa...? - zastanowił się, a potem uśmiechnął z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku. - Zmniejszę się i poszczypię go trochę w nogi. To za to, że mi wcześniej nie chciał pomóc, Zając jeden!  
\- Nieszczęsny! - zawołał grzmiący głosik.  
Nagle maleńki Felko-aniołek z cichym pyknięciem pojawił się koło ucha chłopaka.  
\- Jak możesz nawet myśleć o czymś takim?! A pokój na świecie? A ochrona środowiska? Przecież nie wolno krzywdzić zwierząt! - pokręcił główką. - Co ci mama mówiła?  
\- Żeby nie przylepiać gumy do żucia pod krzesło, bo i tak jest dobrze sklejone? - blondyn uniósł brwi.  
\- Błędy edukacji... - szepnął do siebie aniołek. - Potem to ja się muszę z taką duszyczką użerać... Dobrze Feliksie, może zaczniemy wszystko od początku: szczypanie - be, przyniesienie rękawiczek - cacy. No, powtórz za mną.  
\- Co ty chrzanisz od samego rana, mój skrzydlaty robaczku? - Felko-diabełek wyjrzał zza drugiego ucha. - Co ci do tego, że Felek chce posmyrać parę łydek? To twoje łydki, czy jak?  
\- Nie - oburzył się. - I nie zaczynaj kłótni. Tylko to ci w głowie! Po prostu nie chcę, żeby Feliks zrobił coś, czego będzie żałować do końca życia...  
Tymczasem diabełek właśnie przeprowadzał cichą akcję desantową.  
\- ...no i mamy ciasteczka, całe mnóstwo ciasteczek... - szeptał diabełek zachęcająco, zupełnie ignorując niebiańskiego Felka. - Pamiętaj, że to przez niego wpadłeś w tę okropną dziurę. No dalej, dołącz do nas, przejdź na ciemną stronę mocy...  
\- Nie deprawuj mi chłopaka! - wrzasnął rozeźlony aniołek i mocno kopnął w zadek wysłannika piekieł. - Ciągle to samo! Rozmawiasz za moimi plecami, kusisz ciastkami albo yaoi i nie pomyślisz, że święty Piotr mi głowę ukręci za kolejną duszę w plecy!  
Felko-aniołek fuknął, poprawił ubranie i zaczął maszerować w powietrzu w tę i z powrotem. Chłopak i diabełek próbowali sprawić wrażenie tak niewinnych, jakby nad ich głowami miały zaraz urosnąć aureole.  
\- Feliks sam musi podjąć decyzję, my możemy mu jedynie przedstawiać argumenty za i przeciw - pouczył aniołek. - Tak mamy w kontrakcie i tego się trzymajmy. Żadnego dopingu, łapówek ani obiecanek-macanek. Więc jak? Co chcesz dalej zrobić, Feliksie?  
Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i mrugnął do białej postaci.  
\- Chcę poszczypać Białego Torisa - wyszczerzył się.  
Aniołek złapał się za głowę.  
\- Ja się poddaję. Nie no, to nie na moje nerwy, ja chyba pójdę na wcześniejszą emeryturę... - westchnął i spojrzał na diablika. - Wiesz co? Już koniec zmiany, chodźmy na jakiegoś drinka. Głowa mnie boli od tej roboty - powiedział, a zaraz potem zniknął w obłoczku.  
\- Ale ty dzisiaj stawiasz! Zajmij miejsca przy barze - odparł i również uciekł.  
Feliks prychnął pod nosem. Ach to dzisiejsze poczucie winy. Jeszcze kilka lat i zmieni się w stado doradców z grubymi aktówkami i okularami jak denka od butelek.  
Chłopak czym prędzej sięgnął po flaszeczkę. Kurczę, żart żartem, sumienie sumieniem, ale robił tę samą głupotę już drugi raz w ciągu kilku godzin. Czyżby dopadała go paranoja albo jakaś choroba wieku średniego? Feliksie, chyba czas najwyższy zacząć się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczajać - odparł głos w głowie. - Albo leczyć, chociaż na to już jest chyba wybitnie za późno.  
Blondyn odkorkował flakonik i niuchnął zawartość. Aha, nie zabiło go od razu, więc może specyfik nie jest promieniotwórczy. Skoro go nie powaliło, należało mieć również pewną nadzieję, że i skład płynu jest identyczny jak w spotkanej wcześniej mieszance zaskakująco-kurczącej. Feliks wziął łyczek i zaczął czekać.  
Oczywiście Feliks, jak to zwykle z Feliksami bywa, popełnił jeden podstawowy błąd, jaki bardzo często popełnia każdy z nas na co dzień - nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co było napisane na butelce.  
Bo nie było na niej napisane zupełnie nic, tym bardziej nic w stylu "wypij mnie".  
Felek poczuł natarczywe kręcenie w nosie, a potem z zupełnie epickim "a psik!" kichnął. Poza powiększeniem się dziury ozonowej o pięć metrów i wystąpieniu paru niegroźnych tsunami, Felkowe kichnięcie przyniosło jeszcze jeden, ważny skutek - niegroźna z pozoru dolegliwość wywołała całą reakcję łańcuchową i w efekcie końcowym doprowadziła do znaczącego urośnięcia Feliksa. Chłopak definitywnie utknął w domu, mogąc sobie co najwyżej pomachać palcami u stóp i ukłonić się dachem, a rumor, jaki sprawił pękający dom, na dobre zaalarmował stojącego przed wejściem Białego Torisa.  
\- C-co się dzieje? - Królik zatrzasnął wieczko od zegarka i nerwowo rozejrzał się za źródłem trzasków. - Co to za hała...  
Zwierzę właśnie dostrzegło Feliksa, próbującego skryć się za przepraszającym uśmiechem. Toris, niczym karp przed Wigilią, kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, a potem w widowiskowy sposób fiknął nóżkami, mdleniem ratując się przed dalszym oglądaniem swojego przepołowionego zacisza. Jako że był już nieźle spóźniony (na cokolwiek on tam był spóźniony), dlatego pozwolił sobie jedynie na kilka sekund ekspresowej nieprzytomności, a potem strzygąc uszami, żwawo zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Peter! - zawołał, wygładzając kamizelkę i na wszelki wypadek zerknął na kieszonkowy czasomierz. Późno, bardzo późno... - Peter, do mnie!  
Zza rogu wychylił się mały jegomość w marynarskiej czapeczce. W kilku szybkich skokach znalazł się przy Króliku, ukłonił się, popatrzył na swojego pana, popatrzył na dom, znowu poparzył na niego, przekrzywił głowę i zawyrokował:  
\- Jest problem, szefie.  
\- Przecież widzę! - jęknął Biały Toris i chwycił się za głowę. - Może lepiej powiesz mi co mam zrobić?  
\- Ja bym zgłosił reklamację do tej ekipy, co robiła nam remont w zeszłym miesiącu... - Peter zrobił minę w stylu "mam trzysta lat na karku i niejedną whisky wypiłem". - Na dodatek mówiłem szefowi, że krzywo przykleili płytki. No to mamy.  
Królik potargał się za uszy i policzył do dziesięciu.  
\- Peter, nie wiem za co ci płacę, ale myślenie już wykluczyłem - Toris wziął głęboki wdech. - Wejdź na dach.  
\- Co?! - chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, ale spróbował zaśmiać się beztrosko. - Szefie, no co też szef gada... Przecież wie szef, że ze mnie to stworzenie raczej nieco przyziemne jest...  
\- Właź - Królik pozostał nieugięty - albo następnym razem już całkiem serio zgubię cię na Zwariowanej Herbatce.  
\- Szefie, tylko nie do Kapelusznika! - jęknął Peter na cały głos. - Wszędzie, nawet Bawialni Królowej, ale nie tam! Przecież mój brat to zakała rodziny, najczarniejsza z czarnych owiec, brakujące ogniwo między alkoholem a kacem...  
\- Ani słowa - przerwał litanię Królik. - Mam już okrągłe dwie minuty spóźnienia, a chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaki potrafię być nieobliczalny, kiedy bardzo mi się śpieszy, prawda?  
Peter wiedział. W końcu nie co dzień powstrzymuje się pijanego chlebodawcę przed wejściem do kapelusza Kapelusznika, nawet jeśli się jest Królikiem. Podobno pan Toris śpieszył się na metro, a Szalony Arthur podpuścił go, że to kapelusz jest zejściem do podziemi. Później jak jeden mąż zarzekali się, że pili wyłącznie herbatę.  
Chyba z rumem.  
\- Tajest szefie - westchnął i poprawił czapkę. - Przyjąłem, choć wie szef, co ja o tym myślę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że szef mi za to odpali jakąś premię ekstra - odparł i czym prędzej ruszył do akcji.  
Królik oczywiście nie wiedział, że Peter tylko udawał lęk wysokości; tak naprawdę bardzo często właził na dach, by wygrzewać się na słońcu. Tym lepiej dla szefa i dla jego zszarganych nerwów - pomyślał, wspinając się po rynnie. Gdyby jednak w jakiś sposób dowiedział się o bezczeszczeniu jego kochanego domku, prawdopodobnie zemdlałby na dłużej niż pół minuty. A śmierci szefa nie uwzględniała żadna umowa o pracę.  
\- No to hop - zawołał i stanął na szczycie rynny.  
Tymczasem Felek oszacował swoją sytuację jako totalno-fatalną i westchnął, próbując choć odrobinę przesunąć kończyny. Oho, niebezpieczeństwo na jedenastej - właśnie zaczęła go swędzieć lewa kostka, a misja "podrap się" nijak nie mogła zostać przeprowadzona, gdyż ręka w salonie była zbyt daleko od uwięzionej na korytarzu nogi. Chłopak kolejny raz zganił siebie w duchu. Panie Feliksie, właśnie zdobył pan tytuł największego matołka tego stulecia, jak nie tysiąclecia. Blondyn spróbował ruszyć się jeszcze raz, bez powodzenia. Właśnie. Wpakował się w nie lada tarapaty i jak można było zobaczyć na załączonym obrazku, nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz. Na całkiem bolesny dodatek zadek powoli (acz skutecznie) zaczynał mu drętwieć, coś ewidentnie kłuło go w łokieć, a nos najwyraźniej dawał powtórkę z kręcenia.  
Wtem Feliks zauważył maleńką istotę, wdrapującą się na dom. Ocalony! Czyżby Królik okazał tyle współczucia, że wysłał miniaturowy oddział ratunkowy? W oczach Felka pojawiły się łzy wywołane pośrednio wzruszeniem, a bezpośrednio wnerwiającym kręceniem górnych dróg oddechowych. A więc ktoś go jeszcze lubił! Kochany puchaty Króliczek... Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko wróci do normalnych rozmiarów, to czym prędzej przeprosi Białego Torisa za cały ten bałagan i może nawet pomoże udobruchać mu tę całą Królową.  
Feliks korzystając z drugiej wolnej ręki wywindował niedużego jegomościa w górę i przysunął do swojej twarzy.  
\- Siema! - przywitał się mały. - Jestem Peter. Szef... znaczy, Biały Królik kazał mi się tu nieco rozejrzeć i korzystając z tego stwierdzam, że masz tutaj całkiem ładny widok. A ciebie? Zwą jakoś?  
Blondyn pokiwał głową.  
\- Ja... ja... aaa... - zaczął, ale nim zdążył opanować kotłujący się w nosie żywioł, dokończył - aaapsiiik!  
Pęd powietrza porwał zdezorientowanego Petera i cisnął nim w rozłożystą wiśnię. Na całe szczęście w nieszczęściu, drzewo zamortyzowało upadek i obyło się bez wstrząśnienia mózgu. Feliks natomiast wytrzeszczył oczy, jakby nie mógł się nadziwić zasięgowi jego lotu.  
\- Mały! - zawołał w końcu. - Mały, żyjesz?!  
Peter wygramolił się spomiędzy gałęzi i ukazał swoje nieco zaliścione oblicze. Najpierw jakby nie do końca mógł zrozumieć co się stało, ale po chwili doszło do niego, że został wystrzelony jako żywa torpeda na napędzie apsikowym. Zwinnie zlazł z wiśni i z zacięciem wymalowanym na twarzy pobiegł w stronę stojącej na uboczu altany.  
\- Sorki - mówił dalej Felek, drapiąc się po głowie. - Wiesz, ja naprawdę nie chciałem. Jakoś tak samo się wymskło...  
Zanim zdążył wyjaśnić coś więcej, ścianki altany opadły, ukazując w całej okazałości jakiś kosmiczny miotacz laserowy. Na fotelu, na wzór teleskopu, siedział Peter i majstrował zawzięcie przy pokrętłach. Szczęka Feliksa zwisła bezwładnie, a kolana zadzwoniły w rytmie flamenco.  
\- Dobry Peter... Grzeczny Peter... - odezwał się lekko drżącym głosem. - Przecież nic się nie stało, prawda? Może zapomnijmy o tym i zostańmy przyjaciółmi, co?  
Jednak zamiast chęci pertraktacji mina Petera mówiła raczej coś w stylu "dziób na kłódkę". Feliks przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się w ostatnim akcie desperacji. Jeśli ma zginąć, to zginie z honorem i pieśnią na ustach...  
\- Ja nie chcę umieraaać! - zawył.  
Do ślepej kiszki z honorem.  
Malec jakby przez moment się zawahał, ale słysząc Felkowe wrzaski, stłumił wyrzuty sumienia, wycelował i wystrzelił. Aby jednak oddać powagę tej chwili, pozwolę sobie opisać ją w nieco zwolnionym tempie.  
Palec chłopca zbliżył się do przycisku z napisem "odpalaj". Kropelka potu powoli spłynęła mu po skroni, ale mimo niemałej presji zdecydowanym ruchem wcisnął on wyżej wymieniony klawisz. Reakcja wywołana połączeniem obwodów między guzikiem a resztą machiny spowodowała zapalenie się zielonej lampki kontrolnej i w efekcie wyrzuceniem na zewnątrz pocisku o średnicy pięciu centymetrów. Kula pomknęła z niewiarygodną prędkością, zmierzając idealnie w rozwarte usta krzyczącego przeciwnika.  
Aaa... am!  
Feliks zamilkł, z zaskoczeniem przeżuwając cukierek. Nagle z głośnym "pyk!" chłopak zmniejszył się i łagodnie pacnął na dywan w sypialni Królika. Dach z niemałym łomotem, ale jednocześnie jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił na swoje miejsce. Misja zakończyła się powodzeniem. Przynajmniej jedna.  
Przebiegł wzrokiem po pokoju. Chyba najwyższy czas odnaleźć pewną parę rękawiczek. Aj, powinien był to zrobić od razu, a nie bawić się w robienie psikusów. Felek wstał i rozejrzał się wokoło. No i proszę, są! Znalazł je całkiem szybko - leżały na malutkim nocnym stoliczku. Chłopak chwycił je i wybiegł na korytarz, nie zapominając wytknąć języka na podwójnie pechowy dla niego mebel.  
Peter zeskoczył z machiny i dumnym krokiem podszedł do Królika.  
\- Ma się ten dryg, co nie, szefie? - powiedział z zadowoleniem w głosie. - Nawet jedna dachóweczka nie spadła, przyzna szef.  
\- Przyznaję - odmruknął i siedemdziesiąty drugi raz zerknął na zegarek - ale i tak jestem przez niego spóźniony! I gdzie się właściwie podziewa ten... ten... ktoś?  
\- Tutaj! - zawołał Feliks, biegnąc w kierunku rozmawiających. - Jestem cały i zdrowy, jeśli to was choć trochę obchodzi.  
Biały Toris podskoczył i odwrócił się ku blondynowi. Spojrzenie miał takie, że mógłby trupem położyć nawet najsroższego bazyliszka, więc nic dziwnego, że Felkowi zrzedła mina i stanął przed Królikiem z bardzo skruszoną miną.  
\- No nareszcie! - odparł Toris, spojrzeniem lustrując chłopaka. - Minęło całe sześć minut, a przecież prosiłem cię, żebyś się pośpieszył. Wierz mi, nie każdy ma tyle czasu co ty.  
Zawstydzony Feliks spuścił głowę i wpatrując się w buty, podał Królikowi białe rękawiczki.  
\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę mi przykro - odrzekł, ciągle nie podnosząc oczu. - Po prostu ciągle mi gdzieś uciekałeś, nie chciałeś mi pomóc, a ja... ja... zgubiłem się w waszym świecie i nie wiem, co mam robić.  
Zmiękczony Toris (który wszakże nie był żadnym despotą bez serca) ze zrozumieniem kiwnął parę razy głową i zastrzygł uchem.  
\- W porządku. Powiedzmy, że już się nie gniewam - odpowiedział nareszcie, klepiąc Felka po ramieniu. - Ale pamiętaj, żeby następnym razem uważać.  
Odchrząknął i mimowolnie spojrzał na zegarek. Zmarszczył brwi, ale jakby już resztką siły woli powstrzymał gotowe do biegu nogi.  
\- Co do pomocy to, jak oczywiście wiesz, nie mam czasu - wznowił, wzdychając - ale na szczęście znam kogoś, kto może usłużyć cenna radą. Za moim domem znajdziesz schody; idąc nimi napotkasz duży grzyb, a na nim Szmaragdowego Gąsienicę. Poznasz go bez trudu, bo bez przerwy kopci fajkę albo gada do siebie. Raczej niegroźny, ale czasami ciężko go zrozumieć.  
\- Nie szkodzi - Feliks założył ręce za głowę. - Jeden szaleniec wte czy wewte nie robi mi już różnicy. Bez urazy.  
Królik założył rękawiczki, poprawił surdut i podskoczył parę razy w miejscu.  
\- To dobrze - odchrząknął. - Tymczasem na mnie już pora. Herbata czeka, Królowa stygnie... znaczy na odwrót...! A niech to... Do zobaczenia... kiedyś.  
Biały Toris odwrócił się na pięcie. Nim Felek zdążył o cokolwiek więcej zapytać, Królik pomachał na pożegnanie i zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem ścieżki. Peter rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności.  
\- Szef już taki jest. To chyba o nim jest taka jedna piosenka... Jak to ona leciała? A tak. "Nas nie dogoniat". Podobno Królowa specjalnie ją ułożyła - wyjaśnił ze śmiechem. - No, miło się gadało, ale obowiązki mnie wzywają. Do zobaczyska i nie zgub się!  
\- Spróbuję - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak, ściskając dłoń. - Do widzenia i wielkie dzięki za ratunek.  
Malec skinął głową i zniknął równie szybko co jego pan. Feliks mrugnął parę razy, obejrzał się dla pewności i wolno skierował się na tyły budynku. Warto było sprawdzić, jak przydatna okaże się wskazówka Królika.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Fajka, spory i inne nałogi**

Bardzo możliwe, że odnalezienie wąskich, kamienistych schodków pośród całego mnóstwa krzewów sprawiłoby niemały kłopot. Bardzo możliwe, że nasz bohater, zagubiwszy się w warzywniaku, odnalazłby w ten sposób po omacku tajemniczy skrót do swojego domu. Wszystko to bardzo możliwe, zwłaszcza w takim świeci jak ten. Jednak magiczne światy zwykle mają to do siebie, że rządzą się własnymi, niezrozumiałymi dla nas zasadami i co jakiś czas robią drobne psikusy, ażeby nie było tak prosto, nudno i przewidywalnie. Najwyraźniej ów limit dowcipów miał się dobrze, bo w centrum ogrodu, jakby gdyby nigdy nic, stała fluoscencyjno-żarówiasta strzałka z napisem "Do Gąsienicy". Doprawdy, takiej szpili nawet słoń z jaskrą by nie przegapił.  
Oczywiście - jeśli tylko słonie mają jaskrę.  
Felek westchnął. Chyba musiał grubo nagrzeszyć w poprzednich wcieleniach, bo jakim innym cudem jeden, niewinny, skromny, może trochę za żywiołowy człowiek może dostać diabelski młyn w pigułce? Na bank nikt grzeczny. Tylko dlaczego to nie mogło zemścić się na nim zwyczajnie, jak u wszystkich - na prezentach bożonarodzeniowych albo urodzinowych? Do kroćset, przecież na widok takich neonów to można zawału serca dostać!  
Chłopak na wszelki wypadek spojrzał w lewo, spojrzał w prawo, spojrzał pod nogi i w końcu zerknął na znak.  
\- No dobra, panie oczopląsy. Myślisz, że jesteś taki cwany i będziesz mi rozkazywał, gdzie mam iść, co? Ale nie ze mną te numery. Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to nie mam innego wyboru... - rzekł Feliks grobowym głosem, mordując tablicę wzrokiem. Po kilku sekundach psychicznych zmagań, chłopak prychnął i dokończył - ...pójdę dokąd wskazujesz. I… i już.  
Felek ruszył ukrytymi wśród gąszczu stopniami. Nie były to schody pierwszej klasy, szczerze powiedziawszy nie były warte nawet minusowej klasy. Wyglądały na rzadko uczęszczane i zaniedbane, a na dodatek z każdym następnym krokiem stopnie zdawały się coraz bardziej zwężać. Mimo to Feliks niezmordowanie parł naprzód, odgarniając masę wczepiających się w ubrania gałązek i liści. Zresztą gdzie miał iść, jeśli nie przed siebie, mając za jedynego towarzysza nadzieję, że wszystkie dzikie maskonury zostały w domach? Szkoda tylko, że nie miał pod ręką żadnej maczety albo Indiany Jonesa (czy innego, choćby najzwyklejszego Jonesa). Samotna, nużąca wędrówka zaczęła mu doskwierać i choć nie przyznałby się na głos, to jednak miło byłoby otworzyć paszczękę chociażby do takiego Białego Torisa, jakkolwiek szalony on nie był. A od biedy to nawet do maczety. Ale cóż...  
Nagle wiatr przyniósł ze sobą jakiś cichy, melodyjny śpiew, a schodki niespodziewanie dla nóg naszego bohatera skończyły się i Felek zachwiał się niepewnie na ścieżce, która najwyraźniej przejmowała rolę schodów. Feliks zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał. Co to było, do licha? Czyżby ktoś brał prysznic i uprzyjemniał sobie mokre chwile, nucąc jakąś zapomnianą arię do płynu kąpielowego? Chłopak potrząsnął głową i ruszył przed siebie, tym razem nieco szybciej. Z drugiej strony bądźmy rozsądni - niby kto miał mieć płyn do kąpieli w takiej głuszy? Już chyba prędzej żel pod prysznic.  
Śpiew powoli robił się coraz głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy; musiał być już zatem naprawdę blisko. W końcu Felek rozsunął ostatni zagradzający drogę krzak i ostrożnie wyjrzał na polanę. Na rozłożystym grzybie, zupełnie tak jak opisywał Królik, leżał szczupły jegomość o czarnych włosach związanych w kitkę, który, najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolony z życia, nucił coś półgłosem. Feliks nadstawił uszu i po chwili doleciały do niego słowa piosenki:  
 _...zgrabna fajka, słodka chęć,  
świeże ziele - dymków pięć,  
pokus milion razy dwa,  
ale o tym cicho sza!..._  
\- Ambitny tekst, nie ma co - mruknął do siebie Felek. - Postawiłbym całego Lajkonika, że kiedyś wygrał "Mam talent"...  
 _...i choć czasem myli krok,  
chociaż plącze myśli tok,  
to za opium - pana ziół  
mógłbym oddać grzyba pół..._  
\- Przepraszam, że nachodzę w momencie najścia... eee... weny – Feliks ostatecznie porzucił zasady konspiracji i wyszedł z kryjówki, otrzepując się z liści - ale czy to pan jest Zieloną Gąsienicą?  
Owad szybko usiadł i wychylił się ponad grzybem, bacznie obserwując przybysza.  
\- Szmaragdową! - obruszył się, odkładając na bok długą fajkę. - Ignoranci! A w reklamach farby mówili, że kobiety widzą kolory...  
\- O, wypraszam sobie - tym razem to Felek się oburzył. - Nie jestem żadną kobietą, żeby odróżniać zielony od... zielonego. Zresztą - kto tu ma dłuższe włosy? Ja też mogłem nazwać pana per "nadobna", ale jakoś się nie pomyliłem, ha!  
Gąsienica popatrzył się jeszcze chwilę, ale zaraz cofnął się, najwyraźniej dając za wygraną.  
\- Jeden zero dla ciebie - przyznał, na powrót przyjmując pozycję półleżącą. - A czy Tajemniczy Przybysz zza Krzaków ma jakoś na imię, czy też sam mam mu wymyślić jakieś stosowne miano? Może Złotowłosy Wicherek?  
\- Feliks - przerwał mu blondyn. - Po prostu Feliks, bez żadnych przymiotników, nazw zjawisk, dodatków ani gratisów.  
Gąsienica uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się. No, no, trzeba było przyznać, że miał gagatek gadane, a na dodatek potrafi bronić swoich racji. Stworzenie popatrzyło w niebo i pociągając ze swojej fajki, uformowało w powietrzu kilka kółeczek.  
\- Feliks... - powiedział, rozkoszując się każdą literą. - Niech będzie. Za to mnie możesz nazywać Yao, przynajmniej nie będziesz przekręcać mojego tytułu. Więc cóż sprowadza w moje skromne grzybki zagubionego podróżnika z innego świata?  
\- Biały Toris powiedział mi, że możesz poradzić, jak... Zaraz! - przerwał zaskoczony Felek. - Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem stąd?!  
Yao oparł głowę na dłoni i spojrzał na gościa jak belfer na swoich maluczkich uczniów.  
\- Umiem patrzeć i wyciągać wnioski - odparł z wszechwiedzącym uśmieszkiem. - Zauważyłem, że twoja koszula nie ma metki z napisem "Made in China", a musisz wiedzieć, że mieszkańcy Krainy Czarów zaopatrują się w ubrania i inne drobiazgi właśnie u mnie... Swoją drogą masz paskudnie zniszczone ubranie - zauważył. - Wejdź tam i rozbierz się za moim grzybem. Odświeżę nieco twoją garderobę, bo to aż wstyd, żeby turysta szlajał się w rozdartych spodniach.  
Gąsienica pośpieszył dłonią zdziwionego tym bezinteresownym, uprzejmym, a przede wszystkim nieodpłatnym aktem pomocy Felka. Chłopak nadal lekko zdezorientowany (między innymi tym jak właściwie dostrzegł ukrytą metkę, ale jak to bywa - narąbany bajkowy dalekowidz swoje sposoby ma) posłusznie poszedł za żywy parawan.  
\- Następnym razem uważaj, jak przechodzisz przez żywobram, bo nie wszędzie znajdziesz takich specjalistów jak ja - wznowił wywód Yao, zabierając się za sfatygowane ubrania Feliksa. Igła w jego dłoniach poruszała się tak szybko, że wokół materiału utworzyła się ledwo widoczna mgiełka ściegów. - Znajome Jedwabniki dostarczają mi materiału, a ja w wolnych chwilach dorabiam na mak, szyjąc. Potrafię rozpoznać swój produkt z odległości pięciu metrów. Znam nawet kogoś, kto mógłby to potwierdzić... - zakończył, zniżając głos do hipnotycznego szeptu. Zaraz jednak zreflektował się i dodał wesołym głosem: - No, gotowe! Ale się rozgadałem! Wybacz, to przez to, że już dawno nikt tu nie zabłądził.  
\- Ale ja nie zabłądziłem - odparł lekko zdziwiony tym tempem Feliks, po czym przywdział odnowione ubranie i wyszedł zza grzybka. Może nie znał się na szyciu, ale dzieło Gąsienicy niemal nie odróżniało się od tych świeżo po kupnie. Na dodatek wydawało mu się, że pasowało na niego jakby... bardziej? Ale tak bardzo bardziej. Zresztą - może na zgrabnym po prostu wszystko ładne leży.  
\- Nie? - zainteresował się Gąsienica. - To powiedz mi, z której strony przyszedłeś?  
\- Stam... tąd...  
Felek obrócił się na pięcie, chcąc pokazać królikową ścieżkę, ale zamiast tego zająknął się i wytrzeszczył oczy. Zamiast wąskiej dróżki zobaczył wielką tablicę, a na niej, jak całe stado wołów stał malowniczy napis "I co się tak gapisz?" oraz buźkę z wywalonym językiem. Mrugnął parę razy, rozglądając się wokoło, ale poza gęstymi zaroślami nigdzie nie dostrzegł choćby cienia ścieżki. Yao, zajęty w tym czasie wydmuchiwaniem kolejnej kształtnej chmurki, przedstawiającej głowę kotka z kokardką na uchu, zaśmiał się pogodnie.  
\- A widzisz? - odparł, obserwując skonsternowaną minę rozmówcy. - Wszyscy tak mówią i wszyscy podobno znają tę okolicę lepiej niż własne gatki. Ale przede mną nie musisz udawać, przecież to się zdarza nawet najlepszym podróżnikom.  
Chłopak potarł skronie. Najważniejsze to nie dać się zwariować. Biały Toris przestrzegał, że facet może gadać nieco od rzeczy, ale Feliks nie podejrzewał, że w ciągu kilku minut zrobi mu coca-colę z mózgu. Weź się w garść, chłopie! Klata do przodu, głowa na karku, ręce przy sobie i do boju z ciętymi odpowiedziami! Felek odetchnął głęboko i zmobilizowany, uśmiechnął się czarująco do Gąsienicy.  
\- Może i się zgubiłem - oznajmił z niezachwianą pewnością siebie - może i nie. Skoro tyle wiesz, to sam mogłeś się domyślić. Tymczasem chyba powinieneś pozwolić mi odpowiedzieć na wcześniejsze pytanie. To niegrzecznie tak ignorować gospodarza - przedrzeźniał poważny ton Gąsienicy.  
Yao pokiwał z uznaniem głową.  
\- Widzę, że nie lada z ciebie przeciwnik do potyczek słownych. Moje uznanie - przyznał i wrócił do obserwowania dymków. - Więc w czym mogę ci pomóc?  
\- Czy wiesz może, jak mogę wrócić do siebie? - zapytał Felek z nadzieją.  
Gąsienica pokiwał palcem i zachichotał.  
\- Nie ma tak łatwo - odparł z miną wprost z reklamy usług pod numerem 0-700. - Najpierw musisz się ze mną pobawić...  
Wyobraźnia Felka natychmiast zaczęła ze zdwojoną prędkością produkować wszelkiej maści dwuznaczne myśli. Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze... Nagle zaczął doskonale rozumieć Kiku i jego mysią traumę z dzieciństwa. Zaraz on przeżyje swoją, jeśli w ogóle dożyje, bo serce waliło mu tak, jakby chciało się wyrwać na najbliższy pośpieszny na Księżyc. Chłopak spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale kąciki ust odmówiły posłuszeństwa i zrobiły sobie indywidualne zawody w nerwowym drganiu.  
\- Ale ja... Ja nie... - wykrztusił i na wszelki wypadek powoli, nie chcąc wzbudzić podejrzeń, odsunął się od nieszczęsnego grzybka.  
Yao przewrócił oczami.  
\- Zagadka, o szalony - rzucił z ironią w głosie. - Jeszcze nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany.  
Gąsienica przytknął do ust koniec opiumowej fajki i wydmuchując kilka kolorowych symboli, zaczął cicho nucić:  
 _Pik czy karo? Kier czy trefl?  
Jawa? Sen to? Żart lub blef?  
Trik karciany? Fortel? Hak?  
Gdzie królewski jest tu znak?_  
Uspokojony Feliks zbliżył się i wpatrzył się w dymki - w samym centrum rozsypanki rozpoznał cztery karciane symbole, znane mu z wielokrotnych potyczek w makao. Wokół nich tańczyły bez ładu i składu inne chmurki: pomidor, coś laskopodobnego, patelnia, dwustronny toporek i maska. Felek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Specjalnie dałeś mi taką zagadkę - mruknął - bo nie znam waszej Królowej, prawda?  
Yao rozłożył ręce i podniósł wzrok do góry, nie zaprzeczając ani nie potwierdzając.  
\- Łaski bez, poradzę sobie. Nie takie panoramiczne się rozwiązywało... - rzucił do Gąsienicy i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się dymkom. Stukając się palcem po brodzie, Feliks zaczął głośne, iście profesorskie rozważania, przybierając minę mędrca.  
\- Statystycznie rzecz biorąc, jeśli w bajce pojawia się karciany symbol, to w 99,9% przypadków jest nim kier. Z drugiej strony pik w asie jest zawsze szczególniej zaznaczany niż pozostałe, może to wskazywać na jego wysoką pozycję w talii. Odpadają więc karo i trefl... Hym... - Felek zamyślił się, wydymając policzki w zupełnie niestoicki sposób. - Kurczę, przez tego pomidorka zrobiłem się głodny. Sugestywny jak diabli.  
Gąsienica uniósł brew, widząc jak jego rozmówca z chęcią rzuciłby się na widmowy owoc.  
\- Tia... - Feliks pochylił głowę, ale za chwilę znów się wyprostował. - I naprawdę nie mam żadnych kół ratunkowych?  
\- To nie ten program - odparł Yao, głaszcząc fajkę i z rosnącym zainteresowaniem przyglądając się żywiołowemu gościowi.  
Chłopak założył ręce za siebie i wolno przemaszerował przez polankę.  
\- A bo to wszystko przez to, że kiepską miejscówkę z tym grzybkiem sobie wybrałeś. Zasięgu na telefon do przyjaciela to pewnie nie uświadczę - mruknął. - Pal licho dom, ale mogłeś chociaż zainwestować w ogródek, od tego siedzenia hemoroidy ci się zrobią...  
Nagle Felek stanął jak wryty i głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza.  
\- Ogród! Hemoroidy! Bukiet i Biały Toris! Gdzie ja miałem głowę! - zawołał w przestrzeń i z zadowoleniem spojrzał na Gąsienicę. - Królewski znak to... kran!  
Gąsienica zaklaskał.  
\- No proszę. Czyli jednak cię nie przeceniłem - odrzekł z uśmiechem i usiadł po turecku. - A gadają, że blondynki są głupie...  
Feliks ostrzegawczo pomachał pięścią przed nosem Yao.  
\- Dobrze już, dobrze, żarty na bok - uspokoił ze śmiechem zielony jegomość. - Zajmijmy się lepiej tym twoim nietypowym problemem. W końcu obietnica to obietnica, a ja słowa dotrzymuję.  
Gąsienica odchrząknął teatralnie dla lepszego efektu. Felek przysunął się bliżej grzyba, by nie uronić ani jednego słowa.  
\- Co prawda nie wiem jak możesz wrócić do swojego domu... - zaczął, a radość w oczach Feliksa momentalnie zgasła. - Spokojnie! Wiem za to, kto jest w stanie cię tam zaprowadzić.  
\- Znowu jacyś pośrednicy? Ale chociaż skuteczni? - dopytywał się, o mało co nie włażąc z podniecenia na grzyb. Yao gestem ręki uspokoił go.  
\- Musisz iść do Królowej - poradził i ręką wskazał na rozsuwającą się kurtynę, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. - Ścieżka poprowadzi cię prosto na jej dwór, tam wystarczy tylko spytać o audiencję któregokolwiek z żołnierzy. To ona włada tą Krainą i z pewnością znajdziesz u niej pomoc w swojej dość skomplikowanej sprawie. I to by było na tyle ode mnie. Nie martw się, tacy jak ty nie umierają szybko.  
Pokrzepiony na duchu Feliks najpierw ukłonił się najdworniej jak tylko potrafił, ale widząc, że śmiejący się do rozpuku Gąsienica nie jest typem nadętego szlachcica (zresztą - nawet szlachcicem nie był, a co dopiero nadętym), okręcił się parę razy w miejscu i z całego serca uściskał Yao, wprawiając go w lekkie osłupienie.  
\- Masz u mnie wielgachną paczkę paluszków. Nie - pomyślał chwilę - cały karton paluszków. Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę.  
\- Do usług - zarumieniony Gąsienica popukał fajką w grzyb i odchrząknął.  
Feliks już chciał żegnać, gnać przed siebie i tak dalej, ale tknięty poczuciem diabelskiej ciekawości odwrócił się i wgapił w olbrzymi kapelusz.  
\- Mam jeszcze do ciebie ostatnie pytanko - zaczął z wahaniem. - Wydaje mi się, że powinienem być większy, no wiesz - ja człowiek, ty gąsienica, różnice gatunkowe i takie tam bzdety, a na dodatek ten twój grzybek przekracza wszelkie normy unijne. Na czym ci to tak urosło? - spytał, ze szczególnym naciskiem na "to" i wymownym spojrzeniem w owej chwili.  
Yao wpatrzył się w grzyb pod sobą.  
\- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale to chyba przez te opiumowe opary - powiedział po chwili milczenia. - Strasznego, skubaństwo, kopa daje.  
\- Myślisz, że gdybym zjadł kawałeczek, to wróciłbym do swoich normalnych rozmiarów? - wymruczał prosząco Feliks. Gąsienica parsknął.  
\- Prawidłowe pytanie powinno brzmieć: czy to ja nie jestem większy niż powinienem? - odparł. - Miałem kiedyś Grzyb Wzrostu, ale mi go dzieciarnia wyjadła do samej nóżki i zniknęła w trawie. Co prawda jeśli tylko chcesz, to możesz skosztować kawałeczek tego, lecz nie gwarantuję, że nie dostaniesz... hmmm... kolorowych wizji. To Grzyb Halucynogenny.  
\- Yyy... w takim wypadku podziękuję i nie zaryzykuję - Felek zamachał rękami, dając do zrozumienia, że ma kolorowych wizji powyżej ostatniego stojącego dęba włosa.  
\- W takim razie do widzenia. Miło było cię poznać i nie zwariować - Yao uścisnął dłoń Feliksa i wrócił do pykania fajki. - Daj znać, jak już będziesz u siebie.  
\- Niby jak... - zmarszczył brwi, ale Gąsienica szybko mu przerwał.  
\- Mam swoje sposoby - mrugnął okiem. - No, idź już. Dróżka nie będzie czekać w nieskończoność.  
Feliks jeszcze raz pomachał na do widzenia i zniknął wśród gąszczu nowej ścieżki. Po chwili zarośla szczelnie zasłoniły przejście, a na polanie zapadła cisza. Yao uformował w powietrzu parę bezkształtnych chmurek i dmuchnął w nie, pozwalając żeby bezwładnie podążyły za pędem powietrza.  
\- Lepiej uważaj na swoje pazurki, Gilbercie - uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. - Nasza złota rybka może mieć równie ciekawy charakterek, co ty.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Na dwa fronty sumienia**

Naturą ścieżek w magicznych krainach jest to, że zwykle są o wiele za wąskie w stosunku do osób, które nimi podążają, nie wspominając już o wprost proporcjonalnej upierdliwości pomiędzy ilością fałdek ubrania a częstotliwością wystających tu i ówdzie gałązek. Taka dróżka, mając na względzie również jej samotność i inne emo uczucia, musi czasami dać upust swoim emocjom i dlatego najczęściej atakuje niczego niespodziewających się wędrowców, obmacując ich liśćmi współpracującej z nią szajką różnorodnego, pozbawionego skrupułów zielska. Żeby więc tradycji stało się zadość, a wyjątek potwierdzający regułę mógł sobie trochę odpocząć, także Feliks musiał zmierzyć się z kolejnym tandetnym, niechlujnym i niestrzyżonym chyba od czasów kamienia struganego, zarośniętym do granic wytrzymałości traktem.  
\- Dlaczego ja zawsze prędzej czy później kończę w jakichś krzakach?! - wrzasnął do niewinnie dyndającego pajączka. - Co ja jestem? Gajowy czy inna... leśniczówka? Mam wypisane na twarzy "dziki jeleń - kocham zieleń" czy jak? Żeby chociaż jakąś malutką, czarodziejską autostradę załatwić, to też nie. A w ogóle autostradę to ja chyba ostatni raz w encyklopedii widziałem...  
Mrucząc do siebie, Felek brnął przed siebie, co jakiś czas rzucając słowo, które w emisji przed godziną 22 dostałoby stosowne oznaczenie w stylu "biiip" czy innej, równie zgrabnej onomatopei. Jednak po kilku porządnych ludowych wiązankach ścieżka poszerzyła się na tyle, by Feliks przestał robić z rąk pług i mógł całkiem swobodnie się poruszać. Także krajobraz zmienił się od czasu pożegnania z Gąsienicą - zamiast żywopłotopodobnej ściany zaczęły pojawiać się sporych rozmiarów drzewa i krzewy pełne kwiatów, a nawierzchnia z wytartej trawy przeszła do wygodnej, piaszczystej dróżki. Po jakimś czasie blondyn mógł nawet przyśpieszyć kroku i zaczynając nucić pod nosem "szły dziewuszki po paluszki", zrobiło mu się jakoś weselej.  
\- Hm, ale ust znowu nie ma do kogo otworzyć. Nawet własne sumienie poszło sobie na degustację zamiast mnie pilnować. Normalnie skandal, przecież mogę być nieobliczalny! - Feliks westchnął i zamyślił się. - Może spróbuję się pociąć gałęzią...  
Jak na zawołanie z cichym pyknięciem coś zmaterializowało się przed Felkowym nosem, o mało co nie zwalając chłopaka z nóg. Biała istotka zmrużyła oczy, podrapała się po policzku i przybierając na wpół groźną, a na wpół nieprzytomną minę, podniosła ręce ku niebu.  
\- Nieszcz... Nieszcz... - zaczął Felko-aniołek, poprawiając przekrzywiającą aureolę, ale po chwili zmagań z drętwym językiem machnął ręką na gramatykę. - Gdzie, pacanie! Jak masz za dużo krwi, to do przychodni idź, a nie... hic! ...będziesz mi tu przyrody swoim trupem zanieczyszczać.  
\- Aniołek? - zawołał Feliks, ze zdziwieniem przyglądając się znajomej postaci. - To ty?  
\- Jam ci - potwierdził i poklepał blondyna po głowie - ale wolę jak mnie nazywają Niebiańskim Wysłannikiem Sumienia. Albo Ave Maryśka. No wiesz, muszę dbać o swój punkowy imidż i takie inne... hic!  
W tym momencie Felek stracił resztki szacunku dla swojego wewnętrznego "ja".  
\- A zresztą co ja będę sam się męczył i ci wszystko objaśniał... - Istota otrząsnęła się z popijackiej czkawki, złożyła dłonie w prowizoryczną tubę i niespodziewanie ryknęła potężnym basem: - Diabeł! Hej, Diabeł, rusz tu swój spiczasto zakończony tyłek, ino chyżo, bo nowego desperata trza wysłuchać!  
Na moment zapadła totalna cisza, w czasie której Aniołek próbował tupać nogą w powietrzu (chociaż specjalnie mu to nie wychodziło), a Feliks kontemplował swoją złożoną i chyba nie do końca trzeźwą osobowość. Pomijając kwestię, że tak naprawdę był starym desperatem. Po kilku długich sekundach znikąd pojawiła się mała implozja, a z niej wyskoczył kolejny znajomy jegomość z różkami.  
\- Do nieba, nieeeba, do piekła, uuu... - zanucił, wywijając rękami w rytmie disco, ale szybko się zreflektował i uważniej rozejrzał się wokół siebie. - O, Felek, mordo ty moja! Co tam nowego u mojej ulubionej szczypawki łydek?  
\- Diabełek...  
\- Mów mi Santana - wyszczerzył zęby w piekielnie olśniewającym uśmiechu. - Nie musisz być wobec mnie taki oficjalny.  
Feliks postanowił dyplomatycznie milczeć.  
\- A mnie to nie pozwoliłeś - burknął Felko-aniołek, czerwieniąc się. - I to na dodatek po tym wszystkim, co razem wypiliśmy i wyśpiewaliśmy. Niewdzię... Niewdzię... Idiota.  
\- Łojejciu... Jak ty się potrafisz słodko oburzać - Diabełek zachichotał i zaczął krążyć wokół kolegi po fachu. - Normalnie jak mały Lucek gdyby mu zabrać zapałki. W ogóle to milusi z ciebie robaczek.  
Anielski rumieniec zmienił barwę z malinowej na buraczkową.  
\- Pewnie mówisz to każdemu - odparł dobry Felek, próbując wykręcić się do złego plecami.  
\- Ależ skąd! - zaprzeczył gorąco. - Słowo harcerza.  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś harcerzem - Aniołek spoważniał, zmrużył oczy i wbił wzrok w Diabełka. - Nie znosisz obcisłych, zielonych mundurków.  
\- No to pedagoga.  
\- Wywalili cię po próbie złożenia przez dzieciaki ofiary ze sprzątaczki.  
\- Kucharza?  
\- Spaliłeś dwie restauracje. Plus kibel w barze mlecznym.  
\- Prezydenta...  
\- To mówi samo za siebie.  
Diabełek rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności i dramatycznie spojrzał w niebo.  
\- A więc nie ufasz mi? - załkał. - Mnie, swojemu najbliższemu kumplowi, który obiecywał być przy tobie na dobre i na złe? Czyż ten bruderschaft nic już dla ciebie nie znaczy?  
\- W sumie - Aniołek zastanowił się, stukając się palcem po policzku - to nie. Bo pijany byłeś, a po pijaku to wiesz... filmy się urywają, niespodzianki się płodzi i takie tam...  
W oczach rozmiękczonego alkoholem Felko-diabełka zaszkliły się łzy.  
\- Nie kochasz mnie, nie kochasz mnie, ty mnie już nie kochaaasz! - ryczał, opierając się o ramię dużego Feliksa. - A ja się chciałem dla ciebie zmienić! Dom zbudować! Drzewo zasadzić! Że już o maluchu nie wspomnę...  
Speszony Felko-aniołek kolejny raz spłonił się niczym piwonia i powolutku podleciał do Diabełka.  
\- Przepraszam. Proszę, nie rycz, bo się będziesz miał czerwone oczy i już nie będę wiedzieć, gdzie masz twarz, a gdzie... no - pocieszał, klepiąc po ramieniu.  
\- Szatani nie płaczą - chlipnął, po czym wyciągnął z kamizelki fantazyjnie kraciastą chusteczkę i głośno wydmuchał nos.  
Aniołek przetrzymał kanonadę, gapiąc się pod nogi, a potem, nadal ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, wymruczał:  
\- I... seryjnie chciałeś nam sprawić... malucha?  
Feliks wytrzeszczył oczy, zaczynając produkować w wyobraźni rozmaite skojarzenia do słowa "maluch". Dziecko, berbeć, niemowlak. Aha... Łahaha! No to pięknie.  
\- Uhm - przytaknął nieco ożywiony. - Nawet widziałem ostatnio takiego fajnego, ognistego fiata. No istne marzenie, nie samochód. Zobaczysz, odłożę sobie z wypłat, a potem...  
Tymczasem poważnie zdezorientowany tą wymianą zdań (to wreszcie maluch czy... maluch?!) duch Feliksa zaczął krążyć gdzieś pomiędzy magazynami paluszków i talarków, Księżycem a własnym łóżkiem. W pewnej chwili blondyn pomyślał nawet o tym, żeby zemdleć albo chociaż złapać na poczekaniu jakiś wredny wirus grypy, bo może wtedy w końcu odesłaliby go do siebie. Niestety, oprócz lekkiego swędzenia pod pachą niczego nic mu nie dolegało, dlatego postanowił zwrócić na siebie uwagę w trochę bardziej tradycyjny i nieco mniej uciążliwy dla zdrowia sposób.  
\- Ja przepraszam, że się wtrącę - zaczął, zakładając ręce na piersi - ale ktoś tu chyba chciał się pociąć, wpaść w depresję i ogólnie zrobić sobie kuku...  
Aniołek zmierzył go swoim morderczym wzrokiem.  
\- A co? Bardzo ci się śpieszy na tamten świat?  
Blondyn uniósł brwi, nieco zaskoczony tak bezpośrednim pytaniem.  
\- W sumie to nie...  
\- To po kiego grzyba zawracasz gitarę? - Felko-aniołek spojrzał na Diabełka. - Samobójcy robią się ostatnio coraz bardziej nachalni, no strach do roboty przychodzić. Ale niech już będzie nasza strata, popilnujemy jeszcze tego. I koniec. Mam powyżej aureoli ciągłego wykorzystywania.  
Aniołek i Diabełek bez specjalnego zainteresowania minęli Feliksa i nieco chwiejnym lotem (na pewno wywołanym turbulencjami, hm, hm) ruszyli przodem. Chłopak mrugnął kilka razy, próbując szybciej przetrawić w mózgu wszystkie informacje i otworzył usta, bezgłośnie dając do zrozumienia, że to chyba on powinien prowadzić.  
\- Co tak sterczysz jak Chupa Chupsy na wystawie? - zawołał ze śmiechem Felko-diabełek, odwracając głowę w kierunku Feliksa. - Przebieraj nóżkami, przebieraj, bo nie będziemy czekać!  
Chłopak potrząsnął głową, ogarniając się z grubsza i czym prędzej popędził za swoimi miniaturowymi strażnikami sumienia. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech. A niech to, może i te maluchy były nieco upierdliwe, zwłaszcza w stanie wskazującym na lekką niedyspozycję, ale przynajmniej uczucie samotności odeszło jak ręką odjął. Albo, dorzucił wesoło w myślach, jak skrzydłem odjął.  
Dalej już trójosobowa kompania maszerowała w ciszy... no, może przez dwie minuty, bo pewnych jadaczek nie sposób byłoby okiełznać nawet porządną sztuką kartofelka.  
\- Ech, kiedyś to dopiero były czasy - wspominał Aniołek z rozrzewnieniem. - Pamiętasz, jak piliśmy z tym, no... Mickiewiczem? Miał facet odloty, że głowa mała.  
\- Teksty to on wymyślał lepsze od "Jednej na milion" i "Majteczek w kropeczki" razem wziętych - zachichotał pod nosem rogaty Felek. - Ta część o wódce była najlepsza.  
Diabełek odchrząknął, wziął się pod boki, zrobił skupioną minę i zaczął recytować patetycznym tonem:  
\- "Patrz - ha - to trunek rzadki - cenny - to pół litra!  
Kusiciel narodów  
Z ziemi polskiej, wódkę czczą dawne bohatery,  
A procent jej aż czterdzieści i cztery!"  
Po czym obaj z Felko-aniołkiem zaczęli się śmiać jak opętani (co akurat było w połowie prawdą). Feliks już miał zamiar wygłosić jakąś niezwykle pouczającą mowę-trawę, którą miał w zwyczaju stosować tylko w bardzo trudnych przypadkach głupawki, gdy nagle jakiś cień bezgłośnie przemknął w poprzek dróżki. Chichot duszków urwał się w jednej chwili, a Aniołek nawet lekko pobladł i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że widziałem koteczka... - wymruczał jakby do siebie i zawisnął w powietrzu, rozglądając się za Niezidentyfikowanym Obiektem Przemykającym. Diabełek w milczeniu spoglądał to na jedną, to na drugą stronę dróżki.  
Feliks zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, pobieżnie oszacował sytuację i odwracając się do towarzyszy, lekceważąco pomachał ręką.  
\- No bez paniki, przecież nikogo tutaj nie ma - odparł, stając tyłem do najbliższego krzaczka. - Coś wam się przywidziało i tyle, zresztą tyle wypili...  
Blondyn nie dokończył, bo oto w iście filmowym stylu, jakby na złość wszystkim jego argumentom, zza wskazanych chaszczy zwinnie wyskoczył jakiś zwierzak i czmychnął w głąb ścieżki, porywając z szyi Feliksa kokardę.  
\- Dobrze mi się wydawało! Widziałem koteczka! - zawołał Felko-aniołek i z furkotem ruszył za uciekinierem. Zanim pozostali zdążyli jakkolwiek zareagować, był już dobrych kilka metrów przed nimi.  
\- Łapać złodzieja! - wrzasnął Feliks, najwyraźniej już otrząśnięty z szoku pokradzieżowego, po czym zgodnie z przyjętym kanonem filmowym, razem z rogatym duszkiem rzucili się biegiem za peletonem. - Niech no ja go tylko dorwę! Uduszę drania, wypatroszę i ogon mu... na supeł zawiążę! Oddawaj wstążkę!  
Tymczasem "drań", najwyraźniej wyćwiczony w swoim fachu, nie pozwalał się ani dogonić, ani chociażby pokazać twarzy. Przez pewien czas kurs pościgu utrzymywał puszysty, prążkowany ogon kota, który pojawiając się co kilka sekund, niczym chorągiewka dawał znaki o miejscu pobytu zwierzęcia. Po przebiegnięciu kilkuset metrów sprintem, Feliks zaczął powoli słabnąć, a dystans między nimi a złodziejem niebezpiecznie się powiększył.  
\- Zwieje - chłopak zacisnął zęby, przeskakując kępkę chabrów. - Ma skubaniec szczęście.  
\- Może jednak nie - uśmiechnął się Aniołek i wyrównując lot z Diabełkiem, wskazał na coś z przodu. - Przed nami chata jak u magnata. Przydybiemy ptaszka. Znaczy kotka.  
Istotnie - o jakieś kilkadziesiąt porządnych, króliczych susów rozpościerała się wcale ładna posiadłość, najwyraźniej należąca do jakiegoś szlachetnie urodzonego jegomościa. Żółciutki front budynku, o dziwo, doskonale komponował się z czerwonymi okiennicami i takimi samymi drzwiami, a widoczny ze ścieżki niewielki fragment ogrodu ozdobiony był tradycyjnymi, lecz niezwykle pięknymi różami. I wszystko wyglądałoby na sielskie-anielskie, gdyby nie dwie drobnostki, które jak wystające sprężyny ze starego materaca nie wywoływały rozstroju poczucia estetyki.  
Nad drzwiami wisiał wielki, identyczny z automatem do niespobaniek, żarówiasty napis "Buono tomato".  
Pod oknami jak gdyby nigdy nic rosły krzaczki pomidorów. Na dodatek już dojrzałych.  
Fajno.  
\- Ło - zdziwił się Feliks, co było akurat bardzo na miejscu. - A co to niby ma być?  
\- Mnie nie pytaj. Ja pierwszy raz sztukę nowoczesną na oczy widzę - wzruszył ramionami Diabełek, na co Felko-aniołek przytaknął. - Za to nasz kotek chyba doskonale zna to miejsce.  
Tak jak zauważył duszek, uciekinier wpadł przez klapę w drzwiach ekstrawaganckiego domu i najprawdopodobniej zaszył się w jakimś kącie, bezczelnie bawiąc się Felkową kokardką. Pogoń stanęła, nie przestając uważnie przypatrywać się gmachowi.  
\- No to po zawodach - oznajmił Aniołek z cichym westchnieniem. - Możemy zacząć zwijać się do domu.  
\- Jak to? - Feliks spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Mamy w kontrakcie, że osoby trzecie nie mogą nas zobaczyć. Od teraz musisz sobie radzić sam - wyjaśnił, po czym poklepał blondyna po policzku. - Tylko nie zgub skarpetek i ciepło się ubieraj. Na razie.  
I z cichym pyknięciem zniknął. Blondyn z nadzieją spojrzał na Diabełka.  
\- Jakby co, to nas tu nie było - duszek mrugnął, bezgłośnie przesyłając buziaka na pożegnanie, po czym również się zdematerializował.  
Chłopak mrugnął kilka razy i mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą. Nareszcie zapadła wyczekiwana cisza.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Czarny książę, biały kucharz**

Feliks, po krótkiej chwili kontemplacji obecnej sytuacji i swojego życia ogólnie, postanowił przeprowadzić szybką akcję odbicia swojej kokardy. Albo cokolwiek w ten deseń. Powoli czołgając się po zadbanym trawniku, podkradł się pod samo wejście rezydencji i niczym Rambo na zwiadzie w sercu obozu wroga, bez najmniejszego zastanowienia sięgnął po klamkę, w pogotowiu przygotowując rozbrajającą moe minę. Z naturalnym dla drzwi mrocznym skrzypnięciem skrzydło ustąpiło, ukazując wnętrze domu. Blondyn na paluszkach wkroczył do środka, po czym najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył w głąb budynku. Uważnie rozglądając się i wypatrując wszelkich pułapek w stylu toczących się kul czy płonących strzał, Feliks dotarł do końca nader krótkiego korytarza i chcąc nie chcąc, wkroczył do ciemnego pomieszczenia.  
\- Hop hop? - zawołał z wahaniem. - Kotek? Koteczek? Jesteś tu?  
Cisza jak makiem zasiał. Chłopak przełknął ślinę.  
\- No nie strasz pana Feliksa. Chodź do mnie, kici kici, oddaj mi kokardkę - zachęcał melodyjnym głosem. - No chodź, ty cwaniaku przebrzydły, złodzieju zakichany...  
Nagle blondyn poczuł na swoich plecach uporczywy wzrok. Czyżby przywidzenie? Nie... Sekunda, dwie, trzy... Mrowienie na karku narastało, podobnie jak niepokój ogarniający serce Feliksa. Ktoś go śledził. Próbował to zignorować, ale ciarki zaczęły przejmować kontrolę nad nogami, które wrosły w podłogę i nie chciały zrobić kroku naprzód nawet po kuszeniu dorodną paczką paluszków. Podsumowując - się wkopał. Seryjnie.  
\- W mojej kuchni... bez pozwolenia... - potępieńczy głos zabrzmiał zza pleców, a w mroku błysnęła para obłąkańczych oczu. - Niewybaczalne...  
Feliks zacisnął stukające o siebie zęby i jednym ruchem odwrócił się w kierunku napastnika. Wyznawał zasadę, że jak już umierać na placu boju, to przodem, nie od zadka, bo to zawsze to jakiś punkt honoru. Chłopak powoli podniósł wzrok i zobaczył straszną twarz, z całym mnóstwem ciemnych wgłębień i pustymi oczodołami. Z ciemności wynurzyła się ręka, która mocno chwyciła blondyna za ramię.  
\- Aaa! Duch! Duuuch! - wrzasnął Felek, wymachując rękami i szybko zacisnął powieki, przygotowując się na najgorsze.  
Tymczasem "duch" chyba nie czytał podręczników na temat mordowania nieletnich w 1001 nadnaturalnych sposobów, bo odsunął światło latarki w bok.  
\- W porządku, spokojnie... - wymruczał głos, już jakby mniej potępieńczy. - Nie wrzeszcz tak, bo mi bębenki popękają.  
Po chwili tajemniczy osobnik, nie spuszczając oka z Felka, oddał się drobiazgowemu oświetlaniu swoich dóbr i sprawdzaniu, czy wszystko jest jeszcze na swoich miejscach. W połowie oględzin, gdzieś z oddali doleciał nowy, wesoły okrzyk, przerywając scenę rodem z horroru:  
\- Francis, już naprawione! Wystarczyło wymienić bezpiecznik!  
\- O, no to światło już mamy - zagadnął "duch" i jednym ruchem zgasił latarkę.  
Na moment wszystko pogrążyło się w ciemnościach, lecz zaraz światło kuchennej lampy rozświetliło całe pomieszczenie. Oślepiony Feliks zamknął oczy, a potem, ciągle mrugając i wytrząsając gwiazdy spod powiek, rozejrzał się wokoło. Oprócz najniewinniejszych sprzętów kuchennych i w miarę normalnego pomieszczenia, dostrzegł stojącego przy włączniku światła wysokiego mężczyznę z włosami związanymi w kitkę, który podobnie jak on rozcierał oczy i próbował odzyskać wzrok.  
\- A niech to licho porwie całą elektrykę - mruczał do siebie. - Ognisko przynajmniej nie gasło od byle kopnięcia...  
Urwał i mrużąc oczy, przeniósł nieprzytomny wzrok na Feliksa. Nagle jakby coś sobie przypomniał, bo klasnął w dłonie i zaśmiał się na cały głos.  
\- Hahaha! Dziewczynka! - zawołał radośnie Francis i ignorując intruza, szybko wyjrzał na korytarz. - Tym razem punkt dla mnie, mości Tonio, mamy remis! Mówiłem, że Tomcio Paluszek i Pinokio to był tylko zwykły fuks!  
Blondyn momentalnie doszedł do siebie. Dzie... dziewczynka? Po raz kolejny tego feralnego dnia został wzięty za dziewczynkę?! Aż się w środku zagotował. I co, może ma się ogolić na łyso, nosić kij bejsbolowy i ubierać się w dresy o jakości niższej niż jednorazowe kubki do kawy, żeby być w końcu uważanym na chłopaka? O, co to, to nie. Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga.  
\- Jaka dziewczynka?! Co wy wszyscy z tymi dziewczynkami?! - oburzył się i robiąc minę obudzonego w środku dnia chomika, nadął policzki. - Jestem chłopcem, oryginalnym, stuprocentowym chłopcem! Jak pan chce, to mogę panu pokazać...  
Tu głowa Francisa z powrotem zwróciła sie do Felka, a oczy zalśniły mu jak dwie dwustu watowe żarówki.  
\- ...akt urodzenia - dokończył nieco burkliwie Feliks, a poruszony mężczyzna westchnął, rozczarowany. - I zaręczam panu, że w rubryce "płeć" nie znajduje się nic innego, jak piękne, drukowane "chłopiec". Żadne "dziewczynka" ani "nie dowiedziono naukowo". Chło-piec!  
Fuknął jeszcze parę razy, po czym ciągle mrucząc coś do siebie, blondyn zrobił gest, jakby chciał się upewnić, że na klatce piersiowej nie powstała żadna fałdka, która mogłaby poddać w wątpliwość jego wyjaśnienia. Stojący naprzeciw niego Francis zrobił przepraszającą minę i jedną dłonią drapiąc się po głowie, a drugą kiwając, uspokajał wzburzonego Felka.  
\- Przepraszam, mój błąd - uśmiechnął się, wciąż lekko zakłopotany. - No ale przecież nikt nie zginął, nie trzeba się aż tak unosić, mój drogi...  
\- Feliksie - odparł blondyn, próbując zabić wzrokiem stojące obok krzesło.  
\- O! Jakie ty masz męskie imię - słodził Francis. - Faktycznie, jak mogłem uczynić ci taki dyshonor i nazwać cię dziewczynką, powinni mi od razu wlepić mandat albo zamknąć w więzieniu za brak dobrych manier...  
\- Na szczęście w zupełności wystarczy jak oddasz mi punkt - zawołał wesoło ktoś od progu. - W końcu ze świecą szukać tak dobrego kucharza jak ty.  
Obie głowy zwróciły się w kierunku nowej postaci. Do kuchni wszedł młody mężczyzna, na oko w tym samym wieku, co Francis i skłonił się krótko, acz dwornie przed Feliksem. Blondyn z niemałym zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że na plecach jegomościa dynda lekko naburmuszone maleństwo z kosmicznie wręcz zakręconym loczkiem z lewej strony. Dziecko, zobaczywszy Felka, wywaliło język i po chwili skryło się za resztą prostującego się mężczyzny. Blondyn pomyślał, że może lepiej będzie nie poruszać tematu. W końcu i tak dziwniejsze rzeczy dziś widział.  
\- Książę Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, do usług - przedstawił się. - A to mój przyjaciel i niezrównany mistrz kuchni, Francis. Niech nam będzie zaszczyt powitać miłego gościa, który przypadkiem zabłąkał się w naszej skromnej posiadłości. Proszę wybaczyć mojemu przyjacielowi, ale on wszędzie widzi płeć nadobną, choćbym nie wiem jak dana persona miała nieogolone nogi.  
Po czym roześmiał się na cały głos. Kucharz ukradkiem pokazał Felkowi, że jego "pan" zawsze miał troszkę nierówno pod sufitem, ale podobno było to niegroźne.  
\- Tak naprawdę Królowa nadała mu tytuł Księżnej, ale kto by się przejmował takimi drobiazgami - dorzucił teatralnym tonem.  
\- Francis, no weź nie psuj o mnie opinii na samym początku - odparł Książe vel Księżna, ostrzegająco machając palcem i śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Jak wspomnisz jeszcze coś o moich bokserkach to będziesz spać na gołej podłodze. Sam.  
Kucharz bezradnie rozłożył ręce, wyrażając całkowitą kapitulację.  
\- No dobrze, żarty na bok. Feliks, prawda? - upewnił się Antonio i otarł łzę. - Może chcesz coś przekąsić? Wyglądasz zupełnie jakbyś przez tydzień szedł po pustyni i złamanego tosta na oczy nie widział. To co, dasz się skusić?  
Felek dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie jadł od paru godzin nic poza kilkoma specyfikami zmniejszająco-zwiększającymi. Ostatni posiłek pod jabłonką, złożony nomen omen jedynie z paczki paluszków, wydał mu się więc bardziej odległy niż pingwiny od Arktyki. Żołądek, przypomniawszy sobie o tym wszystkim, w jednej chwili zademonstrował potęgę burczenia, przy okazji testując wyśmienitą akustykę budynku. Chłopak spalił ekspresowego buraczka, ścisnął brzuch rękami i w odpowiedzi na książęce pytanie szybko pokiwał głową, wyrażając głęboką chęć zjedzenia posiłku.  
\- Wiedziałem - Antonio odwrócił się do kucharza. - Maestro, wiesz co robić.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zacierając ręce, mrugnął do pozostałych. Feliks sam nie wiedział, dlaczego zadrżał na widok tego niewinnego tiku.  
\- Skoro Francis przez jakiś czas jest uziemiony przy garach - skomentował - to my sobie usiądziemy i nieco pogadamy. A tak w ogóle to mów mi Antonio. Te wszystkie tytuły tylko mnie peszą.  
Blondyn posłusznie usiadł na wskazanym krześle, a zaraz naprzeciw niego usadowił się uśmiechnięty Książę.  
\- To wcześniej to była tylko taka nasza niewinna gra - odezwał się znowu Antonio i zapominając o książęcych etykietach usiadł na blacie. - Jeśli odwiedzi nas dziewczynka, to Francis zdobywa punkt, jeśli chłopiec - ja. Naprawdę nie chciał cię obrazić, po prostu ostatnio nie może pogodzić się, że przegrywa...  
Ta, pogaduchy, wyjaśnienia i wcale nie są zdziwieni, że ktoś tu wszedł i łaził jak u siebie. Feliks zaciął usta. Chociaż z drugiej strony może lepiej będzie, kiedy robi, co mówią i nie otwiera zbyt często jadaczki, bo jeszcze się zaczną o wszystko wypytywać. A co on tutaj robi? A skąd przyszedł? A dlaczego buszuje w cudzym domu, akurat kiedy drzwi nie są zamknięte i wysiadł prąd? O mamo...  
\- Ale ja tu wszedłem przypadkiem, ja naprawdę nie jestem złodziejem... - zaczął się tłumaczyć najtaktowniej jak tylko umiał. Antonio spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - To jakiś kot porwał mi kokardę i zwiał tutaj... Chciałem ją tylko odzyskać... Ja... ja nic a nic...  
Feliks zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się na boki. No to przepadł z kretesem. Taki młody, taki niewinny, a już skończy za kratkami. No bo po cóż innego robiliby tyle aluzji do włamania i kary, jeśli nie chcieli z niego wydusić prawdy? Prędzej czy później ujawniliby jakieś tajne nagrania kamer, więc może lepiej było, gdy sam wszystko opo...  
Prążkowany kot leżał sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic obok nogi kuchennego stołu i w najlepsze bawił się w łapkach kokardą. Dokładnie TEN kot i dokładnie JEGO kokardą. Po chwili zwierzę ściągnięte wzrokiem zdębiałego Felka utkwiło w niego swoje lekko pogardliwe oczy i uśmiechnęło się z wyższością. Kot. Uśmiechnął się. Z wyższością.  
\- To ten padalec! - wrzasnął Feliks, zrywając się na równe nogi. - To on mi zabrał kokardę! O, jeszcze mi ją maca, macalnik jeden!  
Po czym, dysząc z zaaferowania i rosnącej chęci mordu pewnych zwierząt domowych, pacnął na swoje krzesło. Antonio natomiast uśmiechał się coraz szerzej i spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego, zajadał się właśnie przyniesionymi przez Francisa wypiekami. Nad jego ramieniem ukazała się buzia maleństwa, które zwabione zapachem jedzenia capnęło z ręki Księcia jedną ze świeżych bułeczek i z lubością zatopiło w niej zęby, postanawiając chwilowo pozostać na nowej pozycji obserwacyjnej. Gdy Feliks już mniej więcej się uspokoił, Tonio przyjaźnie wyciągnął w jego kierunku talerzyk.  
\- Rogalika? - spytał niewinnie.  
Blondyn spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.  
\- No co? - Antonio zrobił minę, którą przekonałby każdą policjantkę, że to nie on zaparkował w złym miejscu, ale znak sam się przestawił. - Przecież kota nie upilnujesz. Zwłaszcza takiego.  
Tymczasem Francis, choć rozbawiony sytuacją, postanowił rozwiązać nieźle już zagmatwany Felkowy problem. Postawił na blacie dzbanek z kakao, po czym kucnął przy bawiącym się kocie. Już po chwili jednym zwinnym ruchem zabrał mu z łap wstążkę, podszedł do stołu i zadyndał nią przed nosem chłopaka.  
\- Proszę. Następnym razem radzę pilnować jak własnych gatek - zażartował - bo w Gilbercie obudził się ostatnio instynkt znawcy mody.  
\- Ach, Gilbert - Felek obdarzył zwierzaka swoim najbardziej potępiającym wzrokiem i kiwnięciem dziękując za pomoc, zawiązał zgubę na szyi. - A czy wielki łowca nie mógł sobie zwykłej myszy upolować?  
\- Gdyby to było choć tak proste jak kłębek drutu - wtrącił się Antonio, wzdychając i wskazał na coś palcem. - Francis, prezentuj.  
Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i podszedł do jakiejś tajemniczej maszyny, którą Feliks o wiele wcześniej sklasyfikował jako "skrzyżowanie maszynki do mielenia mięsa, pojemnika na chleb i sfatygowanej flanelowej koszuli", po czym stwierdził, że jest to pewnie jakiś prototyp nowego modelu automatu do kawy. Kucharz pociągnął za jedną z dźwigienek, wybrał program i nacinął przycisk "uruchom grata". Po kilku sekundach zgrzytów, pisków i ogólnych dźwięków ostrzegających przed ewentualnym wybuchem, urządzenie zaczęło wypluwać z siebie małe, kolorowe banieczki, które zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu...  
\- Niespobańki! - z zaskoczeniem zawołał Felek, rozpoznając w kulistych przedmiotach znajomą nagrodę, po czym spojrzał na Antonia. - Więc to wy je produkujecie?  
\- Ano... jakoś się tak złożyło - odpowiedział nieco speszony Francis, wyłączając wyjącą machinę. - Kinder-kura odmówiła dalszej współpracy i zerwała kontrakt, dlatego Tonio jako początkujący inżynier-elektryk, pseudowynalazca, et cetera, et cetera...  
Kucharz zrobił taki gest, jak gdyby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy złapać się za głowę, czy machnąć na to wszystko ręką. W ostateczności nie zrobił nic i zamilkł, natomiast Antonio uniósł dwa palce do góry i uśmiechnął się z całą mocą swojego książęcego uzębienia.  
\- Ale co to ma się do waszego... kota? - zapytał Felek, nie przestając co jakiś czas kontrolować łypnięciem oka gadziny spod stołu. Zwierzę jednak na razie wyglądał na bardziej śpiące niż zainteresowane jakąkolwiek częścią jego garderoby.  
\- Widzisz... - zaczął Antonio tonem naukowca, jednak efekt psuł berbeć wdrapujący się na jego głowę. - Cała idea niespobaniek opiera się na tym, żeby zgubione rzeczy oddać ich właścicielom. To naturalne, że ludzie gubią wszystko na potęgę, od spinek do włosów po broń białą. Dlatego Gilbert, w zamian za wyżywienie i dach nad głową, wyszukuje dla nas wszystkie zawieruszone drobiazgi z całej Krainy.  
\- A że z nas nieco leniwe... khym... osoby, dlatego pakujemy przedmioty w latające bańki, które na koniec rozsyłamy w świat - dokończył po swojemu Francis, rozlewając kakao do kubków. - I voila! Kokosów może nie ma, ale przynajmniej mamy zawieszenie kary za odnalezione berło Królowej. I Króla. Też Królowej, gdybyś miał wątpliwości.  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego ten cały pracuś ukradł mi kokardę? - Feliks nie przestawał mieć wątpliwości. - Ja jej wcale nie zgubiłem. On mi ją zwyczajnie zerwał z szyi!  
Oczy kucharza zalśniły ponownie zboczonym blaskiem, a on sam przysiadł się blisko Felka. Bardzo blisko. Tak blisko, że jeszcze parę centymetrów, a wpakowałby się blondynowi na kolana.  
\- Cóż, Gilbert ma ostatnio dziwną słabość do ładnych rzeczy... i osób... - odparł z dwuznaczną miną. - Może powinieneś się cieszyć, że skradł ci tylko wstążkę, a nie na przykład...  
Feliks zaczerwienił się i uciekł wzrokiem pod stół, gdzie właśnie odpoczywał wspomniany kot. Jednak zamiast spać czy bawić się kłębkiem wełny, co byłoby najnormalniejszym pod słońcem kocim zajęciem, Gilbert podparł się łapą i z tajemniczym uśmiechem na pyszczku, gapił się na Felkowe nogi. Po kilku długich sekundach wnikliwej obserwacji jego bardzo zgrabnych kończyn, Gilbert podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Feliksa z miną "ale ja to bym się chętnie otarł o takie nogi". Chłopak spłonił się do granic możliwości swojej skóry, czym prędzej dopił swoje kakao i wbił wzrok w pierwszą lepszą neutralną rzecz w kuchni - w blat stołu.  
Nagle w pokoju zabrzmiało ryczenie lwa. Gilbert prychnął, poderwał się i kilkoma susami wybiegł przez otwarte drzwi, a Antonio, wraz z uczepionym włosów chłopczykiem, obejrzał się za siebie, próbując dostrzec godzinę na ściennym zegarze.  
\- O, więc to już oczko po czwartej? - zdziwił się i odwrócił się do Feliksa. - Wybacz, ale będziemy musieli się zbierać, gramy dziś u Królowej w pokera...  
Felkowi w jednej chwili przypomniała się rada Gąsienicy.  
\- Czy... - zaczął niepewnie, ale zaraz został zagłuszony przez kucharza.  
\- Krokieta - teatralnym podszeptem poprawił Francis.  
\- Krokieta? - Książe zmarszczył brwi. - To właściwie jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień?  
\- Czwartek. W pokera gramy w piątki - wyjaśnił. - A w soboty w butelkę.  
\- Ach, no tak, moja wina - Antonio podrapał się w głowę i roześmiał wesoło. - Nie ma co, strasznie zapominalski się zrobiłem...  
\- Tak zapominalski, że wczoraj zapomniał gdzie jest jego sypialnia i przypadkiem wpakował się do mojego łóżka - zażartował Francis i spojrzał na pozostałych.  
Nastąpiła wymowna cisza, w czasie której po kuchni przemknął krzaczor rodem z westernów. Feliks próbował sprawiać wrażenie całkowicie głuchego, choć i tak raczej go ignorowano, a berbeć na głowie Księcia aż pacnął się w czoło otwartą dłonią na znak godnej pożałowania głupoty kucharza.  
\- Śpisz na dworze - stwierdził krótko Antonio.  
Francis zadrżał na myśl o zimnej nocy na trawniku przed domem i w myślach przeklął swój niewyparzony język.  
\- Tonio! Błagam, nie rób tego staruszkowi! - zawołał z łzami w oczach. - Przecież nie chcesz mieć na sumieniu mojego kręgosłupa, moich nerek, mojego...  
\- Francis! Cicho! - zawołał z przestrachem Książę. - W porządku! Nie wygonię cię, tylko zamilcz!  
\- No dobra, co się tak oburzasz - odmruknął już spokojny o swój byt mężczyzna, składając usta w dzióbek. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że mój mały palec u stopy na pewno by nie przeżył takiej mroźnej nocy. Ale ty go nigdy nie akceptowałeś. Bezdusznik.  
Po czym taktownie odwrócił głowę, chcąc wzbudzić w koledze poczucie winy. Jednak najwyraźniej zaprawiony wieloma takimi sprzeczkami Antonio nic sobie nie robił z fochów Francisa, który po paru sekundach westchnął i wrócił do tradycyjnego słodkiego uśmiechu.  
Książę jeszcze raz zerknął na zegar i nagle gwałtownie zerwał się ze stołu, o mało co nie strącając z głowy chłopięcia z loczkiem.  
\- No masz, znowu się zagadałem! Na nas już czas, a ja ciągle jestem w proszku - zawołał, łapiąc się za głowę. - Francis, ruchy!  
\- Już się robi - równie zaaferowany kucharz biegał po pokoju. - Przynieść płaszcz?  
\- Tak. I zabierz też mój odświętny kapelusz - Antonio zajrzał pod stół, całkowicie zapominając o istnieniu Felka. - No jeszcze tego brakowało! Gilbert znowu mi pożarł kapcia...  
\- Spokojnie, są w przedpokoju, nieskalane żadną kocią łapą - odparł Francis. - Spakować wałówkę dla Królowej?  
\- Przydałoby się - Książe szybko wynurzył się spod mebla, porywając ze swojej czupryny maleństwo i bezceremonialnie wsadził je na Felkową głowę. - Masz, popilnuj go przez chwilę.  
Po czym spiesznie wyszedł przez kuchenne drzwi. Feliks już otwierał usta, żeby zapytać o możliwość przyłączenia się do wyprawy na królewskiego krokieta, ale znowu przerwał mu Francis.  
\- Proszę - kucharz zwrócił się do Felka, podając mu papierową torbę z charakterystycznym napisem "Buono Tomato", a do paszczęki bezceremonialnie pakując mu słodką bułeczkę. - Przygotowałem ci na drogę trochę rogalików, bo jeszcze padniesz gdzieś po drodze z głodu, a szkoda by było tak fajnej osóbki.  
Francis mrugnął porozumiewawczo, a Feliks zaczął tęsknić za wesołym Księciem.  
\- Niestety, nie mogę dłużej z tobą rozmawiać - westchnął kucharz. - Lepiej pójdę pomóc Toniowi, bo się biedak w pośpiechu zaplącze we własne spodnie. Jeśli chodzi o małego, to karm go pomidorami, co dwie godziny zaprowadź go do łazienki i nie śpiewaj mu nic łzawego. I nie tykaj loczka. Przede wszystkim nie tykaj loczka.  
Po czym równie szybko jak to powiedział, zniknął w otchłani kuchennego wyjścia.  
Felek miał ochotę coś powiedzieć i czuł, że pewnie byłoby to coś w stylu głębokiego "hęęę?!", ale że w danej chwili i tak nikt go nie słuchał, dlatego pomagając sobie wolną dłonią zjadł wpakowany do buzi prowiant. Potem zamiast gadać do ściany delikatnie wymacał ręką siedzące mu na głowie maleństwo i ostrożnie chwycił je za kubraczek. Był bardzo ciekawy, czy to jakiś nowy rodzaj kary dla dzieci, bo nie wiadomo, jakie kataklizmy wychowawcze mogły nastąpić po splajtowaniu Superniani. Cóż, jakkolwiek ta dziwna metoda noszenia dzieci na głowie nie byłaby skuteczna, to jednak kark od tego może nieźle zaboleć, a i urwać coś taki berbeć może. Ucho albo garść włosów...  
\- O chooo... inka! - wrzasnął Feliks, spoglądając na maleństwo z loczkiem.  
Ale maleństwo z loczkiem nie było już maleństwem z loczkiem. Zresztą - nie było nawet maleństwem bez loczka. Zamiast chłopczyka blondyn trzymał sporych rozmiarów pomidora w śpioszkach. Obejrzał go z jednej i z drugiej strony, a potem rozejrzał po kuchni, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby malec wyskoczył zza rogu i śmiał się z tego dziwnego dowcipu. Wewnętrzny głos podpowiedział mu, że nawet w magicznych krainach za oddanie warzywa zamiast dziecka nikogo nie czeka nic dobrego. Dlatego chcąc ochronić populację Felków przed stratami, ostrożnie położył pomidora na stole i oddalił się z miejsca zdarzenia.  
W domu panowała kompletna cisza. Ktoś, kto dość nerwowo przygotowywał się do gry w krokieta, powinien wywoływać chociaż minimum hałasu, więc cała sytuacja wydawała mu się lekko podejrzana. Feliks ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz. No tak, w polu rażenia nikogo. Blondyn zamknął drzwi i całkiem odruchowo na nie spojrzał. O dziwo, na skrzydle wisiała kartka, zapisana starannym, choć nieco zawijastym pismem:  
\- "Wyszliśmy na krokieta. Jeśli jesteś Gilbertem, to właź śmiało przez klapę - mleko jest w lodówce. Jeśli nie jesteś Gilbertem, zostaw wiadomość, czy jesteś dziewczynką czy chłopcem i odwiedź nas jutro. Postaramy się wytrzeźwieć do ósmej. Adieu! Duet z Bad Trio"  
\- Oni sobie poszli, a ja miałem niańczyć ich maleństwo - oburzył się Felek, bardzo szybko pozbywając się jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia. - I to na czarno. No niedoczekanie...  
Prychnął gniewnie pod nosem i przystanął, rozmyślając nad tym, w którą stronę pójść. Nagle o czymś sobie przypominał, bo mruknął pod nosem, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył jedyną dróżką w okolicy, która na dodatek prowadziła na tyły książęcego domu. Kit z pomidorkiem, przez jeden dzień przecież nic mu się nie stanie, a jak mu się zachce, to się sam odczaruje. Nic tu po nim...  
Tymczasem ogródek, który chłopak widział wcześniej, tak naprawdę okazał się parkiem, rozciągającym się jeszcze dużo dalej, niż wyglądała na to cała posiadłość. Wysokie drzewa kołysały się miarowo, a na samej ścieżce nie można było dostrzec ani jednego chwastu. Zachęcony tym widokiem Felek ruszył raźnie przed siebie. Dobrze sądził, że skoro tamci dwaj poszli do Królowej, to mogli pójść tylko przez ogród. Innej drogi, niż tej prowadzącej od Gąsienicy, po prostu nie było... A przynajmniej żadnej innej NORMALNEJ drogi. Zadowolony ze swoich zdolności dedukcji blondyn minął rozłożystą wierzbę, gdy wtem nad głową zabrzmiał jakiś głos:  
\- A kogo to moje piękne oczy widzą? - wymruczał ktoś, przeciągając sylaby. - No, no, taka gratka...  
Feliks przystanął, stwierdzając jednocześnie, że co jak co, ale kłopoty zawsze o nim pamiętały.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Jedna taka filozoficzna pogawędka**

Nasze życie składa się z nieustannego ciągu mniejszych lub większych przypadków, które, jak to w naturze przypadków bywa, zdarzają nam się wprost proporcjonalnie do naszej niewiedzy, a odwrotnie proporcjonalnie do szczęścia i statusu majątkowego. Zdążyć się może, że znajdziemy na ulicy zabłąkaną złotówkę, innym znów razem pędzący samochód ochlapie nas od góry do dołu; jednak za każdym przypadkowe zdarzenie nie wykracza ponad normy, które wytycza nam nasza karma. My sami nie mamy żadnego bezpośredniego wpływu na to, czy samochód był czerwony czy niebieski w żółte kropki lub na to, czy ochlapał nas wodą z dwu- czy z czterodniowej kałuży. My sami mamy naprawdę niewiele do powiedzenia...  
Co innego w drugą stronę. Ba, przypadki mówią bardzo dużo o nas samych, dużo więcej niż byśmy się tego spodziewali. Gdyby tak w naszej opowieści przypadki potrafiły naprawdę mówić, spotkanie Felka i Gilberta z Malborka powinno wręcz krzyczeć "Ten blondas przyciąga pecha, otacza go magia i wyrzucił za okno wczorajszy podwieczorek! A takich kotów nikt nie spotyka na trzeźwo!" Tak, ten chłopak zdecydowanie odbiegał od wszelkiej znanej nam, zwykłym śmiertelnikom, normalności.  
Gilbert wyciągnął pazury i przez cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka, wygiął grzbiet, rozciągając zdrętwiałe mięśnie. Jeszcze dziesięć minut temu Feliks miał przewagę, a przynajmniej świadków w postaci dwóch właścicieli niezwykłego dachowca plus dziwnego pomidorka, teraz jednak był sam, w krzakach, podczas gdy oskarżony o kradzież kot mógł z nim zrobić co mu tylko do głowy przyszło... a mogło mu przyjść naprawdę dużo i naprawdę barwnego.  
\- A, to znowu ty. No co za spotkanie - zaczął powoli Felek, nieświadomie robiąc krok w tył. Ten koci osobnik ewidentnie nie pracował w telefonie zaufania, dlatego jakoś nie czuł się na siłach ryzykować swoim zdrowiem w celu podniesienia statystyk wizyt w szpitalach. - Właśnie wyszedłem na spacer... w końcu mamy dzisiaj wyjątkowo ładny dzień...  
\- Taaak... ładny dzień - powtórzył przeciągając każde słowo Gilbert, jak gdyby smakują każdą wymówioną sylabę. - Nowy dzień. Dobry dzień... Albo dzień dobry? Zdecydowanie dzień dobry. Dobry wieczór. I dobranoc. A na śniadanie jajecznicę z czterech jajek. Na boczku.  
Ogon Kota kiwał się w prawo i w lewo z wyjątkową wręcz uporczywością, hipnotyzując oszołomionego Felka.  
\- Przepraszam? - blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Trywialność tych słów jakoś nie pasowała do żadnego, znanego mu z filmów bitno-kopanych, przedegzekucyjnego przemówienia.  
Gilbert jednak ani myślał być równie zbitym z tropu.  
\- Proszę. A nawet dziękuję. Ładne słowa, swoją drogą, takie... uprzejme - uśmiechnął się z nieodgadnioną miną. - Chociaż jeśli miałbym być do końca szczery to wolę równie sympatyczne "jesteś cudowny".  
Feliks zarejestrował, że mimo typowych dla mieszkańców tej krainy skoków myślowych i dość swobodnego traktowania ludzkiego rozmówcy, tego osobnika wyróżniała jeszcze jedna, całkiem ludzka cecha - duże ego. Przykryte kocim futrem, toną ledwie wyczuwalnej ironii i posypką z niewinnego uśmieszku.  
Całkiem nieświadomie zaczął obserwować hipnotyzujące ruchy zwierzęcego rozmówcy, choć jednocześnie nieufność kazała mu mieć się stale na baczności. Może i Kot nie był zainteresowany spożyciem go w trybie natychmiastowym, ale dalsza bytność z indywiduum i jego wysokim mniemaniu o niskiej szkodliwości kradzieży mogła doprowadzić do białej gorączki lub migotaniem komór. Efekt obu wariantów pozostawał taki sam.  
\- Miło byłoby zatem skorzystać z twojej cudowności - zaczął powoli Felek, postanawiając nie zwracać uwagi na swobodny ton. - Wiesz zatem którędy dostanę się do Królowej, nie zakłócając dalej twojego cennego czasu?  
\- W naturze kotów nie jest odpowiadanie na pytania. Prawdziwe koty mogą poinformować cię o czymś, kiedy same mają na to ochotę. Oczywiście prawdziwe koty, a nie takie jak te nieokrzesańce jak Heracles czy Saqid, które całe dnie gonią za Myszą - stwierdził bezosobowo.  
\- ...czyli po prostu przyznajesz się, że jesteś nieuprzejmy - podsumował Feliks, mierząc wzrokiem przechadzającego się po gałęzi Gilberta.  
\- Stosując swoje ludzkie miary i przymiotniki, nigdy nie zrozumiesz kota - uśmiechnął się, nagle pojawiając się na drzewie obok, jednak nie towarzyszył temu żaden skok. - Wy, stworzenia człapiące, jesteście podporządkowane zasadom, podczas gdy na poziomie drzew to zasady są podporządkowane kotu. Poza tym nie posiadam zegarka, tak jak ten wiecznie zahukany czymś Biały Toris, nie jestem również ciągle z czegoś rozliczany jak Antonio czy Francis. Jestem panem swojego czasu i losu, a gdy kot jest panem swojego czasu i losu, jest panem całego kota. Przyjemny paradoks, nieprawdaż?  
\- Czy te same podporządkowane zasady sprawiły, że zechciałeś zabrać mi wstążkę? - nie wytrzymał Felek, mimochodem zbliżając się do drzewa, na które teleportował się Kot.  
\- Widzę, że nadal niewiele pojmujesz - prychnął Gilbert, dematerializując się za pniem, a ukazując się po drugiej stronie ścieżki. - Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Czy to w twoim, czy moim świecie.  
\- Miło wiedzieć, że moja wstążka uczestniczyła w jakimś większym planie. Mam nadzieję, że planie ratowania wszechświata - sarknął. - Inne świadome działania w moim systemie wartości sprowadzają się do kradzieży.  
Zwierzę zerknęło na podążającego za nim chłopaka, skupiając w spojrzeniu całą moc przysłówka "lekceważąco".  
\- Twoja hierarchia pochodzi z twojego świata. To trochę niegrzeczne stosować ją w nieswoim świecie.  
\- Ale ja się tutaj nie pchałem! - Feliks podniósł głos o kolejnych kilka tonów. - W ogóle ta cała Kraina Czarów to jakiś żart, tu nie ma nic logicznego ani normalnego...Wszystko na chybił-trafił! Coś takiego nie może istnieć!  
Gilbert zeskoczył na ziemię tuż przed Felkiem i odwrócił się, patrząc wprost na niego. Niesamowite, zamiast typowych dla kotów, zielonych lub szarych tęczówek miał zupełnie czerwone. W tym stworzeniu chyba nic nie było takie, jakie natura miała w pierwotnym zamyśle.  
\- A ja ci powtórzę - odparł, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej niż dotychczas. - Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem.  
Kiedy tak wygłaszał swoje sentencje życiowe, coś w kieszeni Felka zaczęło ćwierkać. Na początku dość nieśmiało, jakby dopiero orientowało się w całej sytuacji i spodniowej rzeczywistości, a potem całkiem donośnie, jakby ta rzeczywistość okazała się zbyt mała na pełne chęci poznania ćwierknięcia. "Coś" wreszcie wychyliło swój żółciutki łepek, by po chwili wraz z całą resztą w podskokach podreptać do Gilberta. Zwierzę usłużnie ułożyło swój ogon tak, aby maleństwo mogło bez przeszkód skorzystać z prowizorycznego, kociego podjazdu i dostać się na jego głowę. Gdy wreszcie usiadło wygodnie między uszami, pipnęło donośnie dwa razy, jak gdyby oznajmiając, że nowe miejsce podoba mu się bardziej niż ciemna kieszeń. I ma ładniejsze widoki.  
\- To... to żyje? - wykrztusił lekko oniemiały Feliks. Trauma związana z noszeniem kurczaka w spodniach, którego uważało się nie tylko za martwego, ale za zabawkę, nieco zburzyła jego zdolności wykłócania się.  
\- Nie "to". On. Ma na imię Duma - poprawił Kot, spoglądając jednym okiem na żółtego współlokatora. - Dokładniej Duma Kota z Malborka, ale długie tytuły nieco go peszą, dlatego woli skrót.  
\- Pi. Pi pi?  
\- Nie. Uprzedzenie zostało w domu.  
\- Chwila, chwila, chwila - chłopak zamachał rękami. - Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że jakimś dziwnym sposobem to maleństwo ożyło mi w kieszeni... ale jakim cudem wy się znacie? Jakim podwójnym cudem ty go rozumiesz? Jakim potrójnym cudem ty go jeszcze nie zjadłeś?!  
Przez moment pytania wisiały w powietrzu, fruwając swobodnie bez odpowiedzi, po czym Felek uświadomił sobie, że ani to dobrze o nim nie świadczy, gdy tak ciągle coś go dziwi w Krainie Czarów, ani nie ma na co czekać, bo Gilbert i tak ma w poszanowaniu informowanie o czymkolwiek. No, chyba że z własnej, zwierzęcej potrzeby. A na taką raczej się nie zbierało.  
\- Widzisz? To też nie jest przypadek - rzucił, podejmując przerwany spacer po niezbadanych kocich ścieżkach. - Bez Dumy nie spotkałbyś mnie. Bez spotkania mnie nie miałbyś Dumy.  
Feliks ruszył za nim, nie wiedząc, czy bardziej przyciąga go ich rozmowa, czy to, że lepszego sposobu dostania się do Królowej ani kierunku wędrówki i tak nie umiał wybrać.  
\- Chyba zgubiłeś ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy - zauważył. - Albo ja znowu nie pojmuję tych wszystkich metafor. Jak zwykle.  
\- Jak zwykle - Kot jakby się zastanawiał nd tym stwierdzeniem. - Bo przecież nie liczy się logika, ale ostateczny wynik. To tak samo z twoim przybyciem do Krainy. Według logiki wierzysz w to, że istniejesz ty i istnieje twój świat. Skoro ty dostałeś się tutaj, a ty istniejesz, to ten świat również istnieje. Zaprzeczając istnienia tego świata zaprzeczyłbyś istnienia siebie. Ostatecznym wynikiem jest jednak to, że idziesz teraz tuż obok i omal nie nadepnąłeś mi na ogon.  
Chłopak odskoczył nieco w bok.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Proszę - Gilbert zerknął na Felka. - Pasujesz tu. Głównie dlatego, że masz fascynujące nogi, o które mógłbym się ocierać, ale... powiedzmy, że nie tylko.  
\- Ty też nie jesteś takim najgorszym kotem - odpowiedział. - Głównie dlatego, że nie masz instynktu psychopatycznego mordercy i nie jesz ludzi z innych wymiarów, ale... znalazłyby się też inne powody.  
Z miłym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że chyba wystarczy nie używać znaków zapytania, a już osiąga pewien postęp w porozumiewaniu się z tym nietypowym indywidualistą. Tak, pierwsza kocia zasada to nie zadawać pytań. A może nie-zasada? Rozmawia z nim pierwszy raz, więc kto go wie, jakie pomysły przychodzą mu do głowy stosownie od okoliczności. Heh. I on niby ma pasować do tej Krainy?  
\- Tylko pamiętaj, że ja nie zapomniałem o tej tajemniczej sprawie z twoją Dumą w moich portkach i z chęcią bym się dowiedział... - zaczął z lekkim przekąsem, ale natychmiast przerwał mu stłumiony śmieszek .  
\- Może i byś się dowiedział, ale najpierw musisz popracować nad gramatyką - Gilbert zmrużył oczy. - Ewentualnie nie brać już od Francisa żadnych zboczonych rogalików. No chyba że to twoja naturalna perwersja. Do natury nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń.  
Feliks parę razy otworzył i zamknął usta, lecz gdy nie znalazł żadnej sensownej riposty zrobił naburmuszoną minę i zamilkł. Zresztą nie miał ochoty wytykać komukolwiek nazywania drobiu tak, aby kojarzyło się w dość dwuznaczny sposób.  
Tymczasem kurczaczek na głowie Kota co chwila kręcił główką, rozglądając się za nowymi wrażeniami. Puchate maleństwo trwało więc niewzruszenie w swojej żółtej zagadce. Mimo enigmatycznego wyjaśnienia na temat jakichś tajemniczych powiązań Felek czuł, że w tym wszystkim musi kryć się bardziej przyziemne wytłumaczenie. Przyziemne. Wytłumaczenie. Dopiero by się Gilbert obruszył. Nawet spróbował sobie wyobrazić, jakiego focha mógłby strzelić Kot, jednak poza widowiskową dematerializacją w środku kłótni wyobraźnia nie podsuwała mu żadnych innych wizji. No, ewentualnie gdyby obraził go ktoś z tak zwanego Bad Trio, to zawsze mógł rozpocząć strajk włoski i przestać pomagać w produkcji niespoba... niespo... ba...  
\- Zgubiłeś go - stwierdził Feliks z zaskoczeniem. Oznajmił to tak, jak oznajmia się fakt, a nie jak same prawdopodobieństwo jego wystąpienia.  
Zwierzę zawiesiło łapę w powietrzu i spojrzało na chłopaka, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co znowu wymyślił ten ciekawski osobnik.  
\- Zgubiłeś Dumę i dlatego wylądował u mnie - powtórzył, upewniając się. - Po prostu wpadł do tej waszej machiny do niespobaniek, a potem...  
\- Koty nigdy niczego nie gubią - odparł dumnie. I nieco zbyt stanowczo.  
Przez chwilę niespokojnie poruszał ogonem, próbując przywołać do porządku swoją godność, lecz gdy ktoś tak bezpośrednio zarzucił mu "zgubienie", nawet on nie potrafił całkowicie zignorować oskarżenia, choćby nawet zmuszało go to do obszernego poinformowania rozmówcy o wszystkim na dany temat. Niestety, najmniejszy przejaw oskarżania źle mu robił na apetyt.  
\- Podczas robienia partii niespobaniek, któryś z tych dwóch wariatów zgarnął go z rozpędu wraz z właściwymi rzeczami do wysyłki. Wówczas - dodał z naciskiem, aby chłopak nie myślał o dorabianiu własnych wersji wydarzeń - Duma powinien trafić do osoby, która albo jest jego właścicielem, albo która ma spotkać się z tą właściwą. Jako że nie mam potrzeby odbierać niespobaniek, dlatego trafił do ciebie, jednak ty sam uparłeś się, aby jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Zabrałem ci wstążkę, żebyś nie zignorował Nieuniknionego. Obcokrainowcy - mruknął na koniec. - Wszystko robią po swojemu.  
Felek uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Nie tyle cieszyło go to, że cała sytuacja obróciła się na jego korzyść, ale to, że koteczek wreszcie dostał po ogonie. Nadszarpnął sobie ego, nie ma co. I pewnie jeszcze nieco nadszarpnie.  
\- Twierdzisz zatem, że Duma nie trafił do niespobańki przez przypadek - udał, że się namyśla. - Zatem zrobiłeś to wszystko... celowo?  
Gdyby pytanie pojawiło się dziesięć minut wcześniej, Gilbert mógłby typowym dla siebie zwyczajem udawać, że go nie ma, jednak teraz byli we troje, a kurczaki raczej nie ignorują wypowiedzi, które podważają autorytet osobników znajdujących się pod nimi.  
\- Pi pi... pi...  
\- Daj spokój, przecież to nie tak - Kot przewrócił oczami. - Byłem na spotkaniu u Gąsienicy, więc nawet nie wiedziałem co się stało. Zresztą, jak tylko się dowiedziałem, to ostro im wygarnąłem. Tak ostro, że Francis nadal nosi plaster na...  
Zawiesił głos, stwierdzając, że nie przystoi mówić o pewnych częściach anatomicznych, które na co dzień są skrywane nie tylko w mowie. Chociaż, jeśli mówimy o tej konkretnej części tej konkretnej osoby, to zakrywanie jest raczej przymusowe niż metaforyczne.  
\- Uparciuch - orzekł, patrząc na chłopaka. - Wygrałeś. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to nazwij to przypadkiem, choć ja zwę to "Idiotą I" i "Idiotą II". Więcej w tym ich głupich pomysłów niż niewyjaśnionych decyzji losu.  
Odwrócił się i bez żadnego uprzedzenia skoczył długim susem do przodu. Zanim Feliks zaczął gnać za nim, pokrzykując typowe "stój!" lub "gdzie tak pędzisz?!", zdołał odbiec na dobre kilka metrów. Było jasne, że nie chce zgubić blond towarzysza, bo udałoby mu się to z łatwością. Nie, Gilbert miał co do niego jeszcze jakieś plany. Co jakiś czas wydawało się, że Kot znika pośród roślin, jednak po chwili pojawiał się znowu, w takich miejscach, które zmuszały Felka do robienia gwałtownych skrętów lub przyspieszeń. Wreszcie Gilbert zwolnił, a po chwili zatrzymał się, czekając na chłopaka. Jedynie uszy wskazywały na to, że nie stracił czujności.  
\- Pójdziesz tędy - odparł wreszcie, gdy zasapany Feliks stanął obok niego. - Po drodze trafisz do Marcowego Zająca, ale zaraz za jego siedzibą zaczynają się ogrody Królowej i jej pałac. Jeśli chcesz się jak najszybciej z nią spotkać, zignoruj nierozgarniętego długouchego i tę ich całą Zwariowaną Herbatkę. Nie, nie dziękuj - dodał starym, dumnym tonem. - Po prostu chcę się ciebie pozbyć.  
Felek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Skoro tak wolisz...  
\- Tak, właśnie tak wolę. Sprawiasz zdecydowanie zbyt dużo problemów - zwierzę łypnęło okiem. - I jesteś wścibski. Aż szkoda, że takie nogi należą do kogoś tak irytującego.  
\- Przynajmniej jesteś szczery - westchnął Feliks. - No to... kierunek Marcowy. Chociaż nie powiem, nie za bardzo cieszy mnie fakt przebywania wśród kolejnych waria...  
Mrugnął. Zamiast Kota stała obok niego rozmyta wizja Kota. Na dodatek wciąż bladła. "On naprawdę umie znikać" pomyślał Felek. "A ja myślałem, że jest bardzo zwinny".  
\- Przegrana sprawa – stwierdził Gilbert, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na własne ubywanie. - Wszyscy jesteśmy tu wariatami.  
\- Doprawdy trudno się nie zorientować - zadrwił chłopak. – Warto by jeszcze od tego przebywania z wami samemu nie zwariować.  
Gilbert uśmiechnął się swoim szerokim, Gilbercim uśmiechem.  
\- Zawsze możesz zostać kotem.  
Po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Przez chwilę w powietrzu wisiał jedynie kurczaczek, lecz i on wkrótce zniknął. Feliks bezskutecznie wodził wzrokiem po zaroślach, myśląc, że może jednak to tylko sztuczka, lecz wreszcie zrezygnował i wolnym krokiem ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Cóż, mimo wszystko to ciekawe - widział czasami niby-uśmiechające się pod wpływem pieszczot koty, widział nawet ptaki, których obłaskawione zwierzęta nie tylko nie zjadały, ale nawet zdawały się akceptować, ale chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział latających kurczaków.  
A przynajmniej tych swobodnie unoszących się w powietrzu na niewidzialnych, egocentrycznych kotach. Naprawdę wkurzająco egocentrycznych.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Szaleństwo niejedno ma imię**

Niebezpieczeństwo. Dla każdego stanowi ono kwestię indywidualną - co dla nas byłoby śmiertelnym zagrożeniem, dla np. kaskadera jest pracą związaną z umiejętnością radzenia sobie w takiej lub innej sytuacji. No właśnie. Umiejętność. Analizując to w ten sposób dochodzimy do wniosku, że niebezpieczeństwa są silnie związane z tym, czy sytuacja jest dla nas znana, czy też znajdujemy się w niej pierwszy raz i sama jej nieznajomość jest dla nas groźna. Statystyczny Łukasiewicz w kwiecie wieku otwierając lodówkę nie musi się bać, ponieważ poza wciśniętym głęboko między masło a sałatę serem, który już wieki temu zmienił barwę z ostrzegawczej zieleni na toksycznie tęczowe macki, nie grozi mu czysto teoretycznie nic. Co innego Łukasiewicz-dziecko lub nawet Łukasiewicz-bobas; wówczas lodówka mogłaby spowodować, że przez nieodpowiednie obchodzenie się z drzwiami uderzy się w głowę lub wykonując niewłaściwy ruch zwali z górnej półki pół kilo karkówki. Wtedy sytuacja może być wysoce niebezpieczna, chociażby ze względu na dość nerwową reakcję rodzicielki.  
Feliks również nieustannie był narażany na niebezpieczeństwa, głównie przez fakt, że znajdował się nie wiadomo jak daleko od domu, błąkał się po zaczarowanej krainie i szukał Królowej, która jeśli jest choć w jednej dziesiątej tak nieobliczalna jak jej poddani, to należałoby uzbroić się w kamizelkę kuloodporną. Co najmniej. Wszystkie te czynniki sprowadzały się jednak do jednego - nieznajomości Krainy Czarów. Gdyby więc Felek zamieszkał w niej na, powiedzmy, dwa przetasowania (w normalnym świecie byłoby to mniej-więcej półtora miesiąca - z przetasowaniami tak to bywa, że karciane wojska szybko się... kończą, zatem trzeba zwerbować brakujące jednostki), wiedziałby, że chcąc odwiedzić Marcowego kilka minut po piątej musi najpierw uchylić się przed garścią wysokiej klasy noży, następnie przejść za drzewo i poczekać, aż nastąpi wybuch spowodowany piekącymi się w kuchence czekoladowymi ciasteczkami, a wreszcie wyjść zza krzaków, uprzejmie ukłonić się gospodarzowi i złapać rzucony specjalnie dla niego lub niechcący w akcie zemsty talerzyk z kawałkiem szarlotki. Niestety, była to jego pierwsza wizyta, dlatego też nieznajomość sytuacji wybitnie groziła NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWEM.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ten szalony kocur nie wyprowadził mnie na manowce - burknął, przedzierając się przez ostatni etap chaszczy i nasłuchując jakiegoś dziwnego gwaru z oddali. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby wpraszał się przypadkiem na jakieś przyjęcie. - Naprawdę, z chęcią wróciłbym już do swojego...  
Chciał pewnie powiedzieć "łóżka" albo "domu", jednak zanim zdążył dokończyć, usłyszał świst, którego źródło przeleciało mu tuż koło prawego ucha. Przestraszony odskoczył, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył komplet ośmiu srebrnych noży, wbitych w równych odstępach w drzewo obok niego. Śmierć niemal zdmuchnęła jego ucho z powierzchni tego oraz innych światów.  
\- Co to ma być, do...  
"Kroćset" zagłuszyło wybuch niezidentyfikowanej numeracyjnie bomby, jakieś kilkanaście metrów przed Felkiem, a podmuch powietrza aż odrzucił mu włosy do tyłu. Teraz już całkiem przestał być pewien, czy zmierza do Marcowego, czy na poligon wojskowy. Już nawet chciał dać dyskretny tył w zwrot i zasięgnąć informacji gdziekolwiek-byle-dalej-stąd, jednak usłyszał jakby wezwanie o pomoc. Nie, na pewno mu się wydawało... wydawało? Wołanie przekształciło się w krótki wrzask, po którym nastąpiła seria pomniejszych protestów. Jeśli ktoś był w opresji, to chyba w tej opresji pozostał.  
Feliks przewrócił oczami, po czym z powrotem zaczął przedzierać się przez krzaki. Czyżby ujawniało się w nim właśnie poczucie sprawiedliwości i ratowania z opresji co wątlejszych duszyczek? Doprawdy, mogłoby się uruchomić w nieco bardziej dogodnych warunkach. Niszczenie cudem zacerowanych u Gąsienicy ciuchów jakoś nie wprawiało go w szczególnie wesoły nastrój, nawet jeśli działo się to na rzecz wyższych pobudek.  
Męski głos zawył jak obdzierany ze skóry.  
\- Zostaw go, ty skończony...!  
Ledwo co wypełznął z chaszczy, gdy został zaatakowany przez "sadystę" latającym spodkiem uzbrojonym w wyjątkowo perfidny kawałek szarlotki. W samą porę Felek zasłonił głowę rękami, dzięki czemu talerzyk trafił jedynie w dłoń, nabijając w ten sposób sporego siniaka. Cóż, lepszy choćby najpurpurowszy siniak niż rozbita głowa.  
\- Przestań przyłazić nieproszony, głupi żabojadzie! - odwrzasnął atakujący, lecz dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że osoba, na którą krzyczy, poza blond włosami nie ma nic wspólnego z jego... znajomym. I nawet nie był pewien, czy była żabojadem. Co dopiero głupim.  
Kiedy Feliks wreszcie odważył się odsłonić twarz, w odległości kilku kroków ujrzał duży drewniany stół, na którym wśród rozmaitej zastawy, porcelany i przysmaków leżał autor wezwań o ratunek. Niestety, od strony Felka prezentował on póki co głównie swój malowniczy zadek z puszystym ogonkiem. Nad nim górował jegomość od latającego serwisu, który jednym łokciem przytrzymywał ofiarę do stołu, a drugą ręką niepewnie trzymał w powietrzu, zapewne po rzuceniu nietypowego pocisku. Na jego głowie dumnie spoczywał dużych rozmiarów cylinder z zatkniętymi zań dwiema łyżeczkami do herbaty i małym kartonikiem.  
\- Widzisz, co narobiłeś?! - burknął z wyrzutem zadek, starając się dostrzec jak najwięcej z tej niewygodnej pozycji. - Jak zwykle bijesz kogo popadnie! Kompletnie bez powodu!  
\- Milcz, ignorancie! - ocknął się właściciel kapelusza, chwytając odłożoną tuż obok zwiniętą gazetę i wymierzając nią porządne uderzenie. Krzyk protestu ozwał się na nowo. - Nie będziesz mnie pouczał co mam robić. Tym bardziej jak mam to robić. Akurat na takim gotowaniu znam się stokroć bardziej niż ty!  
\- Chyba na maltretowa... aauuu! Arthur! Zostaw! Zostaaaw! Sam nie przypilnowałeś kuchenki, a teraz mścisz się na mnie...!  
\- Nie przypilnowałem - syknął, robiąc minę groźniejszą niż piętnastu bazyliszków - bo chciałem wlać komuś, kto nazwał moje grzanki "węglem brunatnym", po czym wyrzucił je do kosza.  
\- A to moja wina, że do kamiennego brakowało im kilku minut w tosterze? Chociaż fakt, mogłem zostawić, przynajmniej nadawałyby się na opał do kominka...  
Pechowy kucharz odłożył papierowy rulon, a potem zaczął wymacywać ręką czegoś cięższego. Traf chciał, że złapał za deskę do krojenia, co nie uszło uwadze jemu coraz bardziej przerażonemu znajomemu.  
\- Tylko nie to! - wrzasnął, próbując wyswobodzić się z iście żelaznego uścisku. - To jakieś zamknięte koło patologii! Przez takich jak ty zające na pewno trafią do czerwonej księgi!  
\- Marcowy Zając? - odezwał się wreszcie Feliks. - Czyli jednak dobrze trafiłem?  
Zdziwiony pytaniem o tożsamość właściciel obijanych czterech liter w końcu wychylił się na tyle, że chłopak dostrzegł jego twarz, a także podobne do Białego Torisa, tylko pokryte brązowym futrem uszy. Felek zerknął uważniej także na drugiego jegomościa. Ta karteczka... Zmrużył oczy, aby odczytać nabazgraną reklamę. "Kapelusznik, Serwis herbaciany. Zagajnik numer...". A zatem to była ta osławiona Zwariowana Herbatka. Doprawdy, chyba prędzej nazwałby to popołudniowym sado-maso.  
\- Alfred Marcowy. Zając. Bardzo mi miło - pomachał ręką. - A raczej byłoby bardzo miło, gdybym był w nieco przyjemniejszej pozycji.  
\- Z kim mamy do czynienia, jeśli można wiedzieć? - Narzędzie przyszłej zbrodni nadal niebezpiecznie kręciło się w ręce Kapelusznika. - Wyglądasz na jakiegoś dalekiego kuzyna Francisa, więc radziłbym ci się albo szybko wytłumaczyć albo uciekać zanim zdążę ci się lepiej przyjrzeć.  
\- Ja? - zrobił niepewnie kilka kroków do przodu. - Mam na imię Feliks. Po prostu Feliks. Z takich tam Feliksów. Jestem tu, jakby to ująć, tylko przejazdem... Do Królowej to w którą stronę?  
Arthur z wahaniem spoglądał na przybysza. Nie miał ochoty wyrabiać sobie wśród mieszkańców opinii większego choleryka niż to krążyło w legendach, jednak z drugiej strony on nie był też dobrą Wróżką Chrzestną. Zbyt łatwe zaufanie nieznajomemu może skończyć się podpisaniem umowy na dwudziestoletnie przysyłanie darmowych gazetek z klubu "Magii dla ciebie". Hm. A jednak warto byłoby sprawdzić tego blondyna.  
\- Może zanim odwiedzisz miłościwie nam panującą monarchinię, to zechcesz napić się z nami herbaty? - spytał wreszcie, znajdując idealne rozwiązanie między inwigilacją a uprzejmością.  
Szybkie spojrzenie rzucone przez Alfreda prosiło wyraźnie "zgódź się, inaczej zostanę pierwszym zającem z płaskim tyłkiem".  
\- Bardzo chętnie, ale widzą panowie... bardzo mi się spieszy - odparł najdyplomatyczniej jak tylko umiał. Za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć kolejnego z niekończącej się listy przymusowych posto...  
\- Nalegam.  
Mina oraz ton głosu Kapelusznika świadczyły o tym, że nie przyjmował on chyba żadnych sprzeciwów. Po kilku nerwowych przytupnięciach nogą, Arthur uznał milczenie skonfundowanego Feliksa za zgodę, mruknął krótkie "no", po czym nie zwracając uwagi na dalsze rozterki gościa puścił Marcowego i poszedł przygotowywać jeszcze jedno nakrycie. Uwolniony Zając susem poderwał się ze stołu i doskoczył do chłopaka.  
\- Wspaniały, byłeś naprawdę wspaniały. I jeszcze to wejście smoka. Bomba! - zwrócił się z euforią, energicznie potrząsając Felkową prawicę. - Jestem twoim dłużnikiem do końca życia. Uratowałeś mnie jak prawdziwy bohater... A właśnie. Nie myślałeś nigdy o pracy jako wybawca wszechświata?  
\- Eee.. nie - stwierdził, uciekając wzrokiem przed wpatrzonym w niego jak w obrazek Alfredem. - Kiepsko płacą. I nie ma wakacji.  
Zając posmutniał, ale zaraz odzyskał dobry humor.  
\- Mówi się trudno. Przynajmniej nie będę miał konkurencji.  
Feliks już miał coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się i nie odparł na to wesołe stwierdzenie nic. Nie spodziewał się mądrego wyjaśnienia podczas wnikania w temat robienia konkurencji o stołek superbohatera. Z naciskiem na robienie konkurencji ssakowi roślinożernemu najprawdopodobniej regularnie poddawanemu przyduszaniu za zbyt długi język.  
Tymczasem Kapelusznik kręcił się przy stole, przygotowując dodatkowe miejsce dla podróżnika. Bezceremonialnie zepchnął w bok śpiącego Susła, którego Felek początkowo wziął za pozostawione w nieładzie poduszki, poprawił przylepioną do niego kartkę z napisem "tu leży Matthew", po czym z namaszczeniem ustawił przyniesiony serwis porcelany. Zadowolony z efektu nieco rozluźnił spięte mięśnie twarzy, a nawet zaczął nucić sobie cicho pod nosem, jednak gdy tylko przyłapał się na niekontrolowanym muzykowaniu, odchrząknął i zrobił znaną, obrażoną minę. Nie na długo - po jakimś czasie znowu można było usłyszeć radosne tony podczas rozstawiania wieżyczek złożonych z pojemników z cukrem, marmoladami oraz chyba milionem odmian herbaty.  
\- Podano do stołu - zawołał wreszcie, przerywając swoją serenadę i zasiadając u szczytu stołu.  
\- Radzę uważać na wszystkie potrawy z czarnym nalotem na wierzchu - rzucił półgłosem Marcowy, teatralnie zasłaniając usta. - Utrata zębów gwarantowana.  
\- Co ty tam znowu szepczesz? - Arthur zmrużył oczy, dając do zrozumienia, że nie umknie mu żadne słowo dotyczące jego zdolności kulinarnych.  
Zając, nie zdradzając plotkarskich zapędów, uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, machnięciem ręki zaprosił Feliksa do dalszej części ogrodu, po czym bez cienia zastanowienia usiadł tuż obok naburmuszonego Kapelusznika. Poprawił znajdującego się pomiędzy nimi Susła i sięgnął po jedną z kolorowych puszek na herbatniki.  
\- Nic, nic, tak tylko podziwiałem dzisiejszą pogodę. Idealna na podwieczorek na świeżym powietrzu.  
Przez chwilę Arthur lustrował wzrokiem pałaszującego ciastka Alfreda.  
\- Hm. Uznaję te kulturalne słowa za rekompensatę za wcześniejszą zniewagę - zwrócił się do Felka. - Proszę, możesz spocząć po mojej lewej stronie. Napijesz się Ringtons Tea czy Mariage Freres?  
\- Nie wiem... nie znam się...  
\- Mów nołmałnye - zauważył Marcowy zza szóstego herbatnika, mało już kulturalnie opierając jeden łokieć o Susła. - Mamy płobłemy że żrożumenyem czebye.  
Arthur poczerwieniał ze złości.  
\- Po prostu... chcesz herbaty angielskiej czy francuskiej? - wykrztusił, patrząc spod byka na Zająca. - Do diabła, czy ja wymagam wiele?! Przełknij, popij, przepadnij. Dobre maniery chyba też zeżarłeś.  
\- Czy ja tam wyem, czo ty my do jedżenya dajesz y jak ty to nażywasz? - odpadł, przełykając ostatni kęs, nic sobie nie robiąc z fochów Kapelusznika. - Zresztą, jesteś zbyt nerwowy, Arciu. Dostaniesz zawału.  
\- Na twoim miejscu nie martwiłbym się o zawał, a o rentę, jaką będziesz mi wypłacał za szkody zdrowotne. Bo postaram się o dużą. Bardzo dużą.  
Odetchnął kilka razy, poprawił kapelusz i niemal odwracając się do Marcowego plecami, ponownie skupił całą uwagę na Felku.  
\- Zatem? Co wolisz?  
\- Naprawdę, jest mi to obojętne... - odezwał się, ale niemal natychmiast wpadł na pomysł. - A która jest według pana lepsza?  
\- Która?! Która?! To przecież oczywiste, że angielska! - Kapelusznik zerwał się z krzesła, wycelowawszy palec w chłopaka. - Przejrzałem cię! Tylko ktoś iście Francisowy nie zna takich podstawowych rzeczy!  
Alfred westchnął, wziął jedną ze srebrnych łyżeczek i pod wpływem głębokiego poczucia sprawiedliwości pacnął nią w wyciągniętą oskarżycielsko dłoń.  
\- Arthur, przestań wreszcie doszukiwać się spisków. Sam zobacz. Ma zielone oczy, proste włosy i nawet nie ma zboczonych naleciałości w mowie. Czy on ci wygląda chociażby na Francisowego chrześniaka ze strony żony stryja z siódmego małżeństwa?  
\- Może... może masz rację - mruknął wreszcie niewyraźnie, siadając z powrotem na miejsce. - Faktycznie, nie za bardzo wygląda na takiego, któremu włosy rosną na klacie.  
Zapadła cisza jak wielokropkiem zasiał. Feliks, zajęty odczytywaniem napisów na pudełkach z herbatami udawał, że nie słyszał ukrytego powątpiewania w posiadanie testosteronu, a Marcowy odłożył łyżeczkę i zajął się kawałkiem tortu pokrytego warstwą niebezpiecznie różowego lukru. Matthew zamruczał przez sen.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że znacie się od TEJ strony...  
Spod kapelusza wyleciała chmurka pary, oznajmiając pozostałym o udanym Arthurowym skojarzeniu swojego spostrzeżenia z zającową ironią.  
\- N-nic z tych rzeczy! - zaprzeczał gorąco. – Raz, tylko jeden jedyny raz widziałem go gołego, kiedy przylazł pod okno, żeby mnie wkurzyć... ale natychmiast przyłożyłem mu kapciem! Zapamiętałem to przez zupełny przypadek!  
\- Tak, tak, rozumiem. Każdy swoje fetysze ma - zignorował wyjaśnienia Alfred, podczas gdy Kapelusznik zamilkł, walcząc z coraz bardziej czerwoną twarzą.  
Już od dłuższej chwili Felkowi wydawało się, że jest podobnym dodatkiem do podwieczorku jak Suseł, na którego ledwo co zwracano uwagę. Nawet spór o jego pochodzenie toczył się z wyłączeniem głównego problemu. Właśnie. Gdyby nie podejrzenia o bycie rodziną kucharza, pewnie zdołałby niepostrzeżenie obejść ich dom i już dawno temu spotkać się z Królową... ledwo co zwraca uwagę... niepostrzeżenie...  
Rozejrzał się wokoło. Na dobrą sprawę przynajmniej potwierdził, że nie zabłądził, więc skoro ci dwaj byli już wyłącznie zajęci dogryzaniem sobie nawzajem, to może nie zauważą jego, o ironio, angielskiego wyjścia. I tak niewiele wnosił do rozmowy.  
\- Mam jedno pytanie... - odezwał się powoli, chcąc zobaczyć na ile jest niewidzialny, jednak Marcowy z szybkością godną rewolwerowca na Dzikim Zachodzie trzasnął w stół i podniósł rękę.  
\- Niebieski!  
\- ...co?  
\- Odpowiadam. Niebieski - odparł bez cienia konsternacji.  
\- Bezsens - prychnął pod nosem Kapelusznik, doprowadzając się do stanu względnej równowagi psychicznej. - Nawet największy idiota wie, że prawidłowa odpowiedź brzmi "butonierka". A w ogóle to gdzie twój nieśmiertelny "sztuciec"?  
\- Łamię konwencję - stwierdził, po czym palcem wskazującym skierowanym ku niebu oraz miną doświadczonego mędrca dodał - Precz ze sztućcami! Wolimy jeść rękami!  
\- Je się ustami.  
Alfred uniósł jedną brew.  
\- To chyba ty.  
Tego było już za wiele na biedny Arthurowy honor; zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę i porwał jeden ze szpikulców do szaszłyków, walających się na zagraconym wszelkimi przedmiotami związanymi z gastronomią blacie. Niewiele myśląc wskoczył na stół, wymierzając broń niemal w nos Zająca.  
\- Koniec tego dobrego, panie Marcowy - rzekł z mocą. - Stawaj do walki i udowodnij swoje ręce!  
\- Ha. Kto szaszłykami wojuje, ten od szaszłyka ginie - zachęcony wyzwaniem, a nie standardowym biciem po głowie Alfred złapał za drugi, wlazł na swoje krzesło i przybrał pozę gotową do ataku. - Zaraz wyplujesz swoje usta!  
Pierwsze starcie nadeszło tak niespodziewanie, że Felek ledwie zdążył wpakować się pod stół. Świsty i brzdęki uderzającej o siebie stali nierdzewnej przecinały powietrze niczym podczas prawdziwej bitwy. Co jakiś czas odgłosy bitwy przecinały przezwiska albo docinki, na szczęście świadczyło to o tym, że obaj szermierze nie wczuli się w swe role na tyle, żeby powyrzynać się nawzajem.  
Feliks postanowił użyć stołu jako tymczasowego schronu oddzielającego go od walczącej dwójki, jednak coś jakby sznurkowatego delikatnie popukało go w plecy. Zerknął za siebie i zobaczył zwinięty ogon Susła, unoszący się na kształt zaklinanego węża. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że przygląda mu się przez chwilę z uwagą, by po chwili wskazać mu kierunek w głąb stołu.  
\- Do Królowej? Tamtędy? - spytał, próbując zgłębić psychikę czegoś, czego mózg podobno zagłębiony był w tej chwili w świecie Morfeusza.  
Ogon przytaknął. Cóż, kierunek dobry jak każdy inny, że już nie wspominając o pomagającym. Albo o jego części. Albo oddzielnym bycie? Ach, nieważne, od tego wszystkiego można było dostać jedynie migreny i brody jak stuletni filozof.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział na odchodne, po czym na czworakach zaczął poruszać się w podaną stronę.  
Jak zauważył po wyjrzeniu spod obrusu, popołudniowa herbatka szybko zmieniła się popołudniową rozpierdówę. Kapelusznik z Marcowym dalej udowadniali wyższość rąk nad ustami i odwrotnie (jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało), a Suseł sprawiał wrażenie, jakby żadne hałasy świata nie dały rady go obudzić. Feliks pokręcił głową. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem w razie czego Alfred będzie umiał sam się uratować. Zawracać, aby ratować go przed zapisaniem się w historii jako pierwszy zając z tyłkiem przerobionym na sito, już nie zamierzał.  
Zniknął za żywopłotem, zostawiając w ogrodzie niedopitą filiżankę angielskiej herbaty oraz echo śmiechu na wspomnienie pewnego wypiętego zadka.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Kto przed kim jeże kopie?**

Nie po raz pierwszy i, jak przeczuwał swoim ukrytym zmysłem, nie po raz ostatni tego dnia Feliks zagłębiał się w ogród. Jak już zdążył zauważyć, roślinność zajmowała w mniej lub bardziej uporządkowany sposób niemal każdą niezagospodarowaną powierzchnię w Krainie Czarów. Drzewa, krzewy, rabaty, trawniki, żywopłoty czy skalniaki pokrywały nawet najmniejsze skrawki gleby. Wyjątkiem pozostawały ścieżki i pojawiające się sporadycznie drogowskazy, które umiejscowione były w takich miejscach, że czasami sprawiały wrażenie porzuconych lub zasianych przez wiatr.  
W tym zielonym rozgardiaszu najbardziej przyciągały Felkowe oczy kwiaty; wielu z nich nie widział nigdy wcześniej, część jednak rozpoznawał z własnego domu lub ogrodu Eli. Uśmiechnął się na widok kępki bratków. Zawsze podobała mu się w nich kontrastowe połączenia kolorów na płatkach. Najbardziej dzikie wariacje żółci i purpury? Proszę bardzo. Biel i błękit? Czemu nie. Zdarzały się także odważne kwiaty złożone z aż trzech odcieni albo kwiaty jednobarwne, jakby zbyt nieśmiałe na dziwne pomysły swojego rodzeństwa. Tak czy inaczej bratki bardzo przypominały mu jego samego - zwykłego, ale nieco szalonego i sympatycznego optymistę.  
Skoro on był jak bratek, to ciekawe jakimi kwiatami byliby spotkani dotychczas mieszkańcy? Feliks z większym zainteresowaniem rozejrzał się na boki. Białawy narcyz przywodził na myśl dopiero co pozostawionego w podwieczorkowo-bitewnym zamęcie Kapelusznika; tak samo dumny i tak samo sztywno wyprostowany od zasad. Za to rosnący obok irys przypominał źródło nerwicy Arthura – Francis, podobnie jak kwiat, zalotnie czarował każdego obserwatora. Kępka chabrów po lewej przywodziła na myśl Ludwiga Dodo. Niewielkie, granatowe płatki zakończone niby kolcami świadczyły o dyscyplinie i braku przywiązania do olśniewającego wyglądu. Tak, dla nich liczyło się przede wszystkim przetrwanie. Piwonia jak ulał pasowała do Gąsienicy - równie wielowarstwowa, czy raczej wielopłatkowa, i zagadkowa jak jego osobowość. Natomiast ruta była odpowiednikiem pierwszego ogniwa jego przygody; niepozorna na tyle, że była jednocześnie wszędzie i nigdzie. Istny Biały Toris.  
Szybko jednak różnorodność roślin skończyła się jak po cięciu nożem, zastąpiona przez krzewy czerwonych róż. Na każdym znajdowały się dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki kwiatów, wszystkie w pełnym rozkwicie. Felek patrzył na nie z zachwytem, po czym zbliżył nos do jednej. Róża, kwiat, któremu Matka Natura dała pierwszeństwo pośród wszystkich innych. Królowa Krainy Czarów z pewnością reprezentowała właśnie ten kwiat - musiała być piękna, władcza i...  
...farbowana?!  
Feliks odskoczył od krzewu, ścierając zawzięcie obsmarowany czerwoną farbą nos. Na dotkniętych płatkach róży można było zauważyć gdzieniegdzie prześwitujący spod barwnika pierwotny biały kolor.  
\- Uwaga! - krzyknął ktoś z boku, lecz Felek, zajęty ubrudzoną twarzą, nie spostrzegł kto taki. - Świeżo malowane!  
\- Rychło w czas - burknął, zerkając na palce i wracając do dalszego wycierania czubka nosa. - Czy nikt nie mógł postawić jakiejś tabliczki?  
Anonimowy ostrzegający podbiegł do poszkodowanego, z zatroskaniem poświęcając własną chusteczkę aby pomóc w usuwaniu farby. Kiedy doprowadzili jego twarz do porządku, Feliks ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że na ratunek przyszedł mu dość niski, niepozorny, ale miły chłopiec w zbliżonym wieku, o fiołkowych oczach i wielkiej karcie do gry zamiast tułowia. Na piersi miał wymalowaną trójkę pik.  
\- Bardzo przepraszamy, sir. Dopiero zaczęliśmy. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że ktoś będzie o tej porze w tym rejonie ogrodów. To miała być tajemnica, inaczej Królowa będzie zła - mówił gorączkowo, co chwila kłaniając się i nieśmiało zerkając na Felka.  
Chłopak, mile połechtany po dumie, machnął uspokajająco ręką, zupełnie zapominając o swoim zaskoczeniu.  
\- Nie no, bez przesady, nic się nie stało - odparł z uśmiechem, a potem dodał - Powiedziałeś, że Królowa będzie zła. Czy chodzi o te pomalowane róże?  
\- Ta-ak - Trójka Pik odezwał się z wahaniem. - Ale proszę mnie nie wypytywać, sir, nie wiem, czy mogę o tym mówić...  
Feliks założył ręce za plecy niczym rasowy detektyw szukający poszlak. W powietrzu krążyła grubsza sprawa i miał wielką ochotę na jej wyjaśnienie.  
\- A czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby? - spytał przyjaźnie.  
\- Może Piątka Trefl - namyślił się. - I pan Siódemka Pik. No dobrze, to ja poprowadzę.  
Chłopiec-karta ruszył w kierunku z którego nadbiegł wcześniej, a Feliks posłusznie podreptał za nim. Najwyraźniej nauczony przypadkiem zabłąkanego w ogrodzie gościa przez cały czas bacznie rozglądał się dookoła. Nie chciał mieć na sumieniu zarówno kolejnej ubrudzonej farbą części ciała, jak i zwiększenia szans na ujawnienie planu malowania róż przez przypadkowych widzów. Nic zresztą dziwnego, że poinformowana o zdarzeniu Królowa byłaby zła - przemalowywanie tak pięknych kwiatów? To było tak dziwne, że musiało istnieć pasujące do tego wyjaśnienie. Równie dziwne, jak można się było spodziewać.  
Za chwilę wszystko miało się wyjaśnić, bo zza krzewów wyjrzała czwórka podobnych mężczyzn-kart; każdy z nich miał blond czuprynę, choć o innym odcieniu, i tak samo każdy trzymał w dłoni pędzel, malując pieczołowicie kolejne róże. Jeden z nich przerwał pracę i już z daleka zaczął wymachiwać rękami jak dziki, o mało co nie nokautując któregoś ze swoich towarzyszy.  
\- Heeej! I jak się udał obchód? - wrzasnął do nich, nie przestając machać. - Nikt niczego nie zauważył?  
Osobnik o wpiętym we włosy krzyżu nie wytrzymał, zdzielając krzykacza łokciem w wypiętą kartę, w miejsce gdzie normalnie znajdowałyby się żebra. Inny, przy boku którego stał mały maskonur, pokiwał głową z aprobatą.  
\- Gdybyś przestał kłapać dziobem, zobaczyłbyś, że z Trójką idzie ktoś jeszcze - odparł chłodno. - A nawet gdyby ten ktoś nic nie wiedział, to dzięki tobie stan ten nie potrwał długo.  
Tymczasem Feliks i chłopiec dotarli do grupki. Role niespodziewanie się odwróciły; teraz to on nieśmiało spoglądał na pozostałych, a w szczególności na wysokiego jegomościa z groźnym spojrzeniem. Takim wzrokiem mógł bez trudu kazać bazyliszkowi, aby co rano przynosił mu w zębach świeże gazety.  
\- To jest właśnie pan Siódemka Pik - Trójka przedstawił pogromcę bazyliszków, a ten kiwnął uprzejmie głową. - To Piątka Trefl - wskazał na masującego powierzchnię karty - a to Piątka Karo i Czwórka Karo - zakończył, prezentując młodego mężczyznę od krzyżyka i chłopaka z maskonurem. - Wszyscy służymy Królowej w jej Talii Przybocznej.  
Piątka Trefl chyba już do siebie doszedł, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Bardzo nam miło. A kogo to i dlaczego ścieżki królewskiego ogrodu przyprowadziły, jeśli to nie zbrodnia pytać?  
\- Nie, nie zbrodnia. Jestem Feliks i jestem, jakby to ująć, gościem w Krainie Czarów - odpowiedział. Cała grupa kart przyglądała mu się z uwagą. - Przyszedłem aż tutaj, chcąc spotkać się z Królową, ale po drodze natknąłem się dość... bezpośrednio na te pomalowane róże. Pomyślałem, że warto dowiedzieć się o powód waszej pracy.  
\- Powody są różne, kwadratowe i podłużne - zaintonował Trefl, sięgając po odłożony pędzel. - Nasz jest taki, że przez przypadek zasadziliśmy krzewy białych róż, a nasza monarchini akceptuje tylko czerwone. No słowo daję, komunistka jakaś...  
\- Nie zapominaj się - warknął Piątka Karo.  
\- No dobrze, dobrze... W każdym razie jej królewska czerwoność z pewnością by nas ukarała, gdyby dowiedziała się o tej pomyłce. Dlatego wpadłem na pomysł, aby przemalować róże. Proste, ale genialne!  
Feliks pokiwał głową na znak, że teraz wszystko jest dla niego jasne, a Piątka Trefl z dumą spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. Chociaż ów genialny plan miał więcej luk niż ser szwajcarski, to chyba nikt nie miał siły, aby perswadować, że pierwsza lepsza mżawka może spłukać całą ich pracę.  
\- A dlaczego trzymasz pędzel z białą farbą?  
Dobre pytanie Felka było dobrym, choć niebezpiecznym pytaniem. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na prawą dłoń treflowego żołnierza, w której trzymał narzędzie. Na trawę, jako dowód zbrodni, skapywała kropla po kropli biała emulsja. Potem ich wzrok przeniósł się na kwiaty. Istotnie, większą część krzewów pokrywały czerwone róże, lecz na lewym krańcu nadal były dziewiczo białe. Siódemka Pik w milczeniu dotknął jednej z nich. Na palcach pozostała mu farba.  
\- Nawet nie spojrzałeś czym malujesz... - głos Piątki Karo był spokojny, ale można było wyczuć ledwie skrywaną furię. - Wpadać na durne pomysły potrafisz, przebierać jadaczką potrafisz, za to wziąć wiaderka czerwonej farby już nie...  
\- Ale wiesz, że po wyschnięciu druga warstwa będzie dzięki temu lepiej trzymać? - próbował rozładować sytuację, ale podziałało jak prawdziwa płachta na byka.  
Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać, Starszy Karo chwycił swój pędzel i na odlew chlasnął Piątkę Trefl po głowie. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć. Teraz cała jego twarz była czerwona jak pomalowane róże.  
\- Głupek - warknął Piątka Karo, po czym wyrwał jeszcze pędzel z ręki Trefla i machnął jeszcze dwa razy; raz od góry do dołu, a drugi od lewa do prawa. Teraz efekt został wzbogacony o biały krzyż przesunięty na lewy bok od strony patrzącego.  
Spoglądali ostrożnie to na jednego, to na drugiego, bojąc się powiedzieć choćby słówko, które mogło na nowo rozbudzić mały tajfun. W końcu Feliks zebrał się w sobie.  
\- Czy mogę już wrócić do szukania Królowej? - spytał. - Obiecuję, że nie pisnę nikomu o niczym. W ogóle to ja kompletnie nie wiem kim jesteście, co tu robicie, dla kogo pracujecie, dokąd odprowadzacie podatki i tak dalej...  
Piątka Karo nieobecnym wzrokiem zerknął na Felka.  
\- Co? A, tak, tak... Jeśli chcesz do Królowej, to idź tędy. Gra teraz w krokieta. My musimy wracać do pracy.  
Młodzieniec w milczeniu zanurzył pędzel do swojego wiaderka z farbą i zaczął z powrotem malować kwiaty. Reszta oprócz zruganego Piątki Trefl, który przycupnął gdzieś na uboczu, poszła za jego przykładem.  
\- Miłej przechadzki - rzucił Trójka znad róż, uśmiechem próbując zatuszować niekorzystne wrażenia.  
Feliks nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć tym samym. Uprzejmość tego chłopca była zdecydowanie zbyt zaraźliwa.  
\- Dzięki. Do zobaczenia - pożegnał się, choć wiedział, że w praktyce już się nie zobaczą.  
Marsz do koronowanej głowy został wznowiony, jednak misternie budowany w wyobraźni pogląd o Królowej został nadszarpnięty przez wizję kobiety, której włosy pomalowane byłyby czerwoną farbą Dulux. W końcu władca na ileś reprezentuje krainę oraz jej mieszkańców, jeśli więc jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia podczas porównania do kwiatów miały się sprawdzić... nie, nie popadajmy w paranoję. Gdyby Królowa nie była silna i stanowcza, to Kraina Czarów już dawno zniknęłaby w wyniku jakiegoś niekontrolowanego wybuchu. Fakt, że Feliks szedł po dróżce świadczył, że jego myślenie było słuszne. Przynajmniej czysto teoretycznie.  
Nowy ciąg rozmyślań przerwał tym razem nie widok, ale dźwięk; dźwięk był wysoki, wzmocniony przez echo i charakteryzowała go budowa złożona z głosek. Całość układała się w dość ostrzegawczy okrzyk:  
\- Paaadnij!  
Nie padł, ale zapobiegawczo kucnął, zasłaniając głowę rękami. Widział dzisiaj dostatecznie dużo wypadków, żeby wiedzieć, że wszystko co zdarza się bez uprzedzenia może zakończyć się śmiercią. Jeśli natomiast ktoś uprzedzał, mogło być dużo, dużo gorzej.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie ,Feliks zobaczył przelatującą między drzewami piłkę. Co prawda nie groziła mu bezpośrednio, ale pozostał na miejscu dopóki nie rozległo się głuche łupnięcie w pień drzewa.  
\- Co za piękne trafienie! - usłyszał ponownie, jakby bliżej. - Naprawdę, iście królewskie! Nie, proszę nie czekać, wasza wysokość, postaram się jak najszybciej znaleźć piłkę, tymczasem proszę grać dalej...  
Głos wydawał się Felkowi znajomy, a kiedy usłyszał słowo "najszybciej", był niemal pewien, że gdzieś tutaj kica Biały Toris. Wstał i poszedł w kierunku, w którym zniknęła mu z oczu piłka. Za jednym zamachem mógł sprawdzić, czy pamięć do głosów jeszcze go nie zawodziła oraz zaplusować sobie u Królowej zwróceniem zagubionego przedmiotu. Zawsze to lepiej już na wstępie zasłużyć się nawet drobnostką niż wyłazić z krzaków w połowie krokieta jak Filip z konopi.  
Swoją drogą, czy w krokiecie piłki nie powinny latać tak nieco bardziej przy ziemi?  
\- Aaa, tutaj poleciałaś... - zaczął Feliks, dostrzegając coś okrągłego pod krzaczkiem maliny  
Już miał chwycić ją ręką, kiedy piłka-nie-piłka rozwinęła się, wystawiła nosek i spojrzała na chłopaka malutkimi, czarnymi oczkami. Zamrugała.  
Przesłodko.  
\- Ej, nie czaruj, nie czaruj. To Królowa chce grać, ją lepiej obłaskawiaj.  
Nagle ktoś pojawił się za Felkiem, bezceremonialnie wtykając rękę z parasolem między poziomki. Odwrócił się i zgodnie ze swoimi wcześniejszymi przeczuciami ujrzał Królika, ubranego w ten sam frak, w jakim widział go w czasie wizyty w jego feralnym domu. Piłka, która okazała się być jeżem, ponownie zwinęła się w kulkę, a uderzenia końcem parasolki Białego Torisa zaczęły wyznaczać mu kierunek toczenia.  
\- To ty? - Królik wreszcie przeniósł uwagę z jeża na Feliksa. - Co ty tutaj robisz? Jeszcze nie wróciłeś do siebie? Pomyślałby kto, że ci się u nas spodobało.  
\- I nadal z chęcią wrócę do domu. Gąsienica odesłał mnie tutaj, do Królowej.  
\- Zatem kiepską wybrałeś sobie porę na audiencję - Biały Toris tradycyjnie wyjął z kieszeni zegarek, po czym spojrzał na wskazówki. - Krokiet potrwa jeszcze trochę, a przerywanie w grze nie byłoby mile widziane... no chyba że porozmawiasz z nią w czasie partyjki. Chodź.  
Królik ruszył energicznie w stronę pola do krokieta, sterując turlającym się jeżem, a Feliks posłusznie szedł obok niego. Nie spodziewał się, że natknie się na niego w takim miejscu. Z drugiej strony niby wszystko się zgadzało, bo przecież za każdym razem mruczał coś o spóźnieniu i Królowej. A to znaczyło również, że zaraz zobaczy koronowaną głowę Krainy Czarów. Nareszcie.  
Dotarli do wysokiej na dwa metry ściany zieleni. Feliks niepewnie spojrzał na żywopłot, ale Biały Toris kiwnął ręką i wskazał na wąskie przejście, niedostrzegalne dla niewtajemniczonych. Przez moment przeciskali się przez nie, by w końcu wyjść po drugiej stronie, gdzie rozciągały się tereny królewskiej posiadłości. Nieszczęśliwie Felkowi coś wpadło do oka, dlatego zmuszony był przystanąć i potrzeć załzawione oczy. W tym czasie Królik odchrząknął i pochyliwszy się głęboko, wskazał kogoś w głębi ogrodu. Chłopak pomiędzy kolejnymi potarciami dostrzegł niewyraźną sylwetkę odzianej w bufiastą suknię osoby.  
\- Oto Królowa Krainy Czarów.  
Feliks zmrużył oczy i skłonił się, wytężając wzrok. Akurat w takiej chwili! Akurat wtedy, kiedy chciał zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie i dokładnie przyjrzeć się... przyjrzeć... się... Oczy pomimo dolegliwości zrobiły się wielkie jak pięciozłotówki. Nie, nie jak pięciozłotówki. Jak spodki od filiżanek. Coś, co przez cały czas wynosił do rangi opoki czy ostoi normalności, nagle zwaliło się z hukiem na podłogę, pokazało język i zatańczyło kankana na gruzach jego światopoglądu, beztrosko świecąc kolanami.  
Wśród świty złożonej z takich samych ludzi-kart jak spotkał wcześniej stała... lub raczej stał Królowa. Wysoki na jakieś dwa metry mężczyzna miał wybitnie duży nos, w wybrzuszeniach sukni wyraźnie brakowało mu piersi, a w dłoniach beztrosko trzymał wyprężonego flaminga za nogi tak, że jego głowa zabezpieczona wojskowym hełmem parodiowała kształt kija do krokieta. Kilkoro rozsianych po trawniku ludzi-kart nosiło długie tyczki zakończone obręczami, mające zapewne być powietrznymi odpowiednikami bramek na ziemi.  
\- To?! To jest Królowa?! - odparł, kompletnie zbity z tropu. - Przecież to tra...  
\- Uwaga! - krzyknął jeden ze służących, przerywając Felkowi wypowiedź, podczas gdy Królowa brała rozmach. - Kryć się!  
Feliks porzucił, przynajmniej tymczasowo, wszelkie mowy dotyczące wyglądu, zainteresowań i płci, przede wszystkim płci Królowej, i nie mając lepszej kryjówki na środku trawnika przypadł do ziemi tak szybko, że dowódcy wojskowi byliby z niego dumni. Ponad głowami świsnął kolejny jeż, piszcząc jak ponaddźwiękowa piłka. Jednocześnie podbiegł do niego Biały Toris i, korzystając z okazji, zatkał mu usta.  
\- ...trafny, najtrafniejszy wybór na naszą monarchinię! - krzyknął Królik, zagłuszając dalsze mamrotanie Felka. - Zaiste, niebiosa nam cię zesłały, Królowo, nawet zwykły podróżnik to przyznaje!  
Ale Królowa nie zwracała na nich uwagi, poszukując wzrokiem jeżopiłki. Słudzy prześcigali się wzajemnie i krążyli po całym polu, chcąc jak najszybciej oznajmić jakże wspaniałe uderzenie, które kolejny raz z rzędu zaserwowała władczyni.  
\- Fuść! Fuść! - wyksztusił cicho Feliks, a Toris posłusznie odsunął rękę, lecz wciąż tylko na tyle, żeby zrozumieć co mówi. - Do licha, czy wy nie widzicie? Przecież to transwestyta!  
\- No dziękujemy, że nas poinformowałeś. Bez ciebie nigdy byśmy się nie domyślili - sarknął w odpowiedzi Królik.  
Felek zignorował oczywistą ironię i dalej piorunował wzrokiem bawiącą się nieopodal Królową-Króla. Biały Toris westchnął.  
\- To nie jest tak, że my tego nie widzimy - zaczął spokojniejszym tonem - ale może jak u ciebie, nasz świat jest dzielony, rządzony i podporządkowywany przez pewne zjawiska. Nieliczni z nas, tak jak Kot czy Gąsienica, nie chcą lub raczej nie są ograniczeni zasadami, jednak cała reszta została wtłoczona w ramy najsilniejszej osobowości, osobowości despotycznej Królowej. Nie wszyscy potrafimy żyć bez zakazów i nakazów. I dlatego akceptujemy nawet te absurdalne dla samego absurdu.  
Przemowa nieco zmniejszyła Felkowy zapał do kłótni, zaczął nawet współczuć doli Torisa. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w historii jego świata wiele było podobnych sytuacji, kiedy dawni władcy wpadali na nie mniej dziwne pomysły i miewali równie trudne fanaberie. Chociażby taki Henryk VIII i jego sześć żon...  
\- A w ogóle każdy ma inne zainteresowania - dodał jeszcze Królik, odwracając zarumieniony pyszczek.  
Czy on coś mówił o współczuciu? Nie, chyba mu się wydawało.  
\- Kolejny fetyszysta - Feliks bez oporów dał kuksańca Białemu Torisowi i wyswobodził się z jego uścisku.  
Zanim Królik zdążył się otrzepać, chłopak już był na nogach i zdecydowanym krokiem szedł na spotkanie Królowej. Wygląd wyglądem, poddani poddanymi, ale cel miał nadal jeden - wydostać się z Krainy Czarów. Żadne uprzedzenia do przebieranek nie mogły przeszkodzić w jego zrealizowaniu. Duma do kieszeni, jak to powiadają, a interesy do załatwienia. Gdy od monarchini dzieliło go już tylko kilka kroków, przystanął i skłonił się głęboko.  
\- Witam waszą wysokość - odparł z szacunkiem, a Królowa odwróciła od sług. - Jestem Feliks, przybysz z innego świata. To zaszczyt móc wreszcie cię spotkać po tak długiej wędrówce, choć nie miałem zamiaru przerywać ci w grze...  
\- Przybysz? Och, jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo spoza Krainy - Głos miała piskliwy, jakby sztucznie wyciągany. - Może więc ze mną zagrasz? Z chęcią dowiem się jak radzą sobie mieszkańcy innych światów z naszym krokietem.  
Bogu dzięki, że miał już za sobą mutację. Gdyby nie dwumetrowy wzrost mógłby przysiąc, że ktoś tu miał przed sobą jeszcze dobrą połowę okresu dojrzewania. A może Królowa miała problemy z... osobowością?  
\- Jestem do twoich usług - odparł.  
Królowa zaklaskała w ręce, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Flamingi.  
Nagle jak spod ziemi wyłonił się obok nich żołnierz-karta i postawił na ziemi duży pojemnik, z którego sterczało kilka par różowawych nóg. Feliks na próbę chwycił jedną z nich; wyciągnięty ptak miał założony na głowę czepek kąpielowy. Po zastanowieniu włożył go z powrotem i wybrał innego. Tym razem flaming nosił kask rowerowy.  
\- Niech będzie ten - zadecydował.  
"Przynajmniej mniej go zaboli" przeszło mu przez myśl. Na próbę zamachnął się ptakiem, ale szybko stwierdził, że sztuka ta nie należy do najprostszych chociażby ze względu na masę ptaka. Może dla tak umięśnionej osoby jak Królowa waga flamingów nie robiła różnicy, jednak dla Felka były nieco ciężkie.  
\- Możesz uderzać pierwszy - wspaniałomyślnie pozwoliła władczyni, a w jej oku można było dostrzec błysk radości ze zbliżającego się triumfu.  
Nawet jeśli ktoś nie radził sobie w grze, to Feliks nie lubił, gdy inni zakładali z góry jego przegraną. A już szczególnie gdy tym kimś był on sam. Nie odda zwycięstwa tanio, o nie! Jeden z karcianych sług posłusznie położy tuż przed nim jeża; zwierzak przez chwilę rozglądał się, a potem, jakby przeczuwając co się święci, zwinął się w kulkę. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej inny człowiek-karta stanął na baczność, starając się jak najmniej balansować pętlą. Felek zmrużył jedno oko i ocenił odległość oraz potrzebną siłę. Cóż, na taką odległość przyda się po prostu cała, jaką mógł z siebie wykrzesać. Cofnął się o krok, po czym metodą wahadła zaczął rozpędzać flaminga. Królowa uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Zapewne myślała, że jest bardzo zabawny w tej swojej nieporadności...  
Zacisnął zęby i uderzył, kierując swoją cichą wściekłość na jeża. Poszła! Feliks został pociągnięty przez impet strzału, zrobił widowiskowego pirueta i upadł na tyłek, ale dzięki temu piłka poszybowała z takim samym piskiem jak poprzednie dwie. Po krótkim lecz pełnym wyczekiwania locie wpadła w ustawioną pętlę. Felek czym prędzej stanął na nogi.  
\- Gratuluję - odparła Królowa, jednak można było wyczuć pewne niezadowolenie w jej głosie.  
Władczyni szybkim gestem rozkazała ustawić jeża, a sama stanęła w lekkim rozkroku, przygotowana do strzału niczym wytrawny gracz. Zatem chciała go pokonać na profesjonalizm. Akurat w to, że jest bardziej doświadczona, Feliks nie wątpił. W końcu królewski krokiet odbywał się co tydzień, podczas gdy on grał pierwszy raz. A sukcesem było właśnie trafienie za tym pierwszym razem.  
Kiedy tylko jeż się zwinął, Królowa wzięła duży rozmach, po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli uderzyła w niego swoim zakończonym hełmem flamingiem. Żywa piłka pomknęła prosto w pętlę... I wszystko poszło by po myśli jej królewskiej mości, gdyby w jej władzę absolutną nie wtrącił się pech, który akurat gwizdał sobie na wszystkie ziemskie władania. Żołnierz, który trzymał powietrzną bramkę, chciał dopomóc w zwycięstwie swojej monarchini, dlatego przesunął się delikatnie w prawo, by piłka bez żadnych wątpliwości trafiła w sam jej środek. Tu czyhała na niego zguba, a raczej potknięcie - jakaś nierówność na trawniku sprawiła, że zawadził nogą i zachwiał. Nie upadł, jednak na tyle stracił panowanie nad pętlą, że jeż minął cel o kilka dobrych metrów. Wszyscy na polu umilkli i ze strachem zerkali na Królową.  
\- To oczywiste, że się nie liczy - stwierdził na głos Feliks. - Koniecznie trzeba powtórzyć strzał. Wasza wysoko...  
Ale Królowa bez słowa włożyła swojego flaminga do pojemnika i zimnym wzrokiem zmierzyła swoich służących. Następnie uniosła rękę i kolejno wskazywała na przypadkowych ludzi.  
\- Ty, ty, ty, ty. I ty - dodała, patrząc na pechowego żołnierza. - Za dziesięć minut staniecie się jednością ze mną.  
Po czym władczym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku swojego zamku, nawet nie oglądając się na pozostawione w ogrodzie towarzystwo. Wybrani służący pobledli tak, jakby właśnie objawiła się im sama śmierć. A przecież słowa Królowej brzmiały niewinnie, wręcz śmiesznie... Feliks nic nie rozumiał z tego zagadkowego obwieszczenia. Już nawet zamierzał biec za jej dwumetrową wysokością, już odłożył swojego flaminga, lecz nim zdążył choćby zrobić krok, ktoś chwycił go za ramię i obrócił ku sobie.  
\- Hola, prywatność chyba ci miła, co chłopcze? - przemówił ów stwór, a raczej jego tors, bo tylko do piersi dosięgał mu Felek. - Nonno Gryf widział już wielu śmiałków w swoim chwalebnym życiu, ale takiego wariata pchającego się prosto w jedność starego babsztyla to jeszcze nigdy... Słowo daję, muszę cię przestawić papie Cielożółwiowi.  
Zapieranie się nogami i tłumaczenia o "bardzo ważnej sprawie, którą musi jak najszybciej przedstawić Królowej" na nic się zdały. Feliks został chwilowo uprowadzony, a przynajmniej przegadany na rzecz prezentacji swej niezwykłej osoby przed papą Cielożółwiem. A powrót do domu, czy tego chciał, czy tego, jak zwykle, nie chciał, znów został odroczony.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Dwóch starożytnych tetryków**

Morał całej jego dotychczasowej podróży był taki - do diabła z ceremoniałami, bo okazja śmignie ci szybciej niż Biały Toris w pogoni za uciekającym autobusem. Spotkał Królową, ba, nawet z nią rozmawiał, ale oczywiście musiał najpierw trochę pozabawiać monarchinię i pojejwysokościować, zamiast od razu przejść do rzeczy. Teraz było już po wszystkim, jakiś stwór z lwim ciałem i skrzydłami ptaka, określający się mianem "nonno Gryf" ciągnął go do innego nazywanego "papą Cielożółwiem" i w nosie miał to, że życie rzadko kiedy szybko daje drugą szansę. Życie, w przeciwieństwie do telewizji, miast powtórek oferuje najczęściej dramaty, komedie pomyłek i opery mydlane. A jemu w udziale, jak na złość, przypadło wszystko po trochu.  
Tak, ten świat nie chciał wypuścić go ze swoich objęć i najwyraźniej próbował uczynić z Felka swoją maskotkę.  
\- Dziwię się jak mogłeś być taki nieostrożny i nie spudłować na wszelki wypadek. Wiesz, nie popieram rządów przewrażliwionej Królowej, ale nie znaczy to, że ryzykowałbym tak beztrosko swoją niezależnością podczas zwykłego krokieta. Kompletnie bez przygotowania. Za moich czasów, drogi Franciszku, jeśli nie wiadomo było co zrobić, to układało się plan zamachu lub szło na panienki.  
\- Feliksie - poprawił automatycznie, dyndając Gryfowi spod pachy.  
\- A... tak? Ach, oczywiście, oczywiście.  
I jeszcze to. Staruszek, podczas swoich niekończących się wykładów, co chwila przekręcał jego imię lub, w najlepszych wypadku, zwracał się do niego per "chłopcze". Anonimowy, zagubiony i ignorowany. Doprawdy, nic tak nie potrafiło wprawić w pesymistyczny nastrój, jak sklerotyczny optymista w średnim wieku.  
\- Daleko jeszcze? - westchnął Felek.  
\- Czy daleko, pytasz... - nonno Gryf zastanowił się. - W sumie chyba powinniśmy być już na miejscu dziesięć minut temu, ale z drugiej strony mój wewnętrzny kompas mówi mi, że to gdzieś tutaj...  
Mógł nie pytać, ale cóż, stało się. Podwójnie zagubiony! Tego jeszcze nie grali.  
Jeszcze dobrych kilka minut kręcili się w kółko, aż wreszcie przystanęli. Feliks zastanawiał się właśnie, czy nie zwisnąć dramatycznie w pozie umęczonego życiem człowieka, kiedy Gryf spochmurniał. Przez chwilę rozglądał się dookoła, lecz w końcu złapał się wolną ręką za głowę, jęknął niezrozumiale i przysiadł na kamieniu, uświadamiając sobie swoją sytuację. Biedak oklapł na tyle, że Felek zdołał wyślizgnąć się spod jego ręki i stanął obok już na własnych nogach. Niestety, chociaż teraz mógł wiać bez przeszkód, to był tak samo zorientowany w terenie co mrówka na pustyni. Gryf spojrzał na niego nieszczęśliwym wzrokiem i bez słowa posunął się, robiąc miejsce. Chłopak usiadł.  
\- Klęska - powiedział wreszcie stwór, wzdychając. - Zgubiłem papcia. Nie zhańbiłem się tak od czasów pojedynku z Kartaginą. I co z tego, że ją wygrałem? Ktoś taki jak ja powinien skończyć to w dwie sekundy...  
Jak na komendę obydwaj pochylili się i podparli podbródki prawymi rękami.  
\- Moje życie to w ogóle pasmo pomyłek - odparł Feliks. - Wpadłem do innego świata przez jakąś króliczą norę, błąkam się wte i wewte, spotykam szalonych mieszkańców, a nie znalazłem nikogo, kto byłby mi w stanie pomóc. Kiedy w końcu dotarłem do Królowej, jakiś wariat porwał mnie i wywiódł na manowce.  
Mówiąc to zerknął w bok z wymowną miną. Gryf jednak nie przejął się tym wcale, tylko położył lewą dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka i poklepał pokrzepiająco. Możliwość zaprezentowania się jako autorytet nieco podbudowała jego samoocenę.  
\- Damy radę, mój synu. Jesteśmy waleczni, odważni i przystojni. Tacy giną wyłącznie wśród chwały, a ich imiona zostają uwiecznione w pieśniach.  
Feliks miał już na końcu języka, że jemu z umieraniem się wcale nie śpieszy i to niezależnie od chwalebnych powodów, ale skądś, jakby spod ziemi, usłyszeli pełne dezaprobaty prychnięcie.  
\- Prędzej powiedziałbym, że umrzesz z powodu niewydolności wątroby. Albo przez nadmiar wina, albo przez truciznę od zazdrosnej kobiety.  
Kamień pod nimi poruszył się niespokojnie, a autor trafnego stwierdzenia wychylił głowę z otworu, którego wcześniej nie dostrzegli. Nowy stwór zamrugał kilka razy, przyzwyczajając się do światła, po czym powoli wysunął także kopyta. Gryf i Felek poderwali się na nogi, zupełnie zaskoczeni obecnością nowej postaci, lecz niebawem nonno odzyskał zdolność zasypywania pozostałych potokami słów.  
\- Papciu! - zawołał uradowany i skoczył z zamiarem uściskania odzyskanego towarzysza, jednak Cielożółw uchylił się przed tulem. Gryf przeleciał tuż obok niego, trafiając w objęcia pobliskiej jodełki.  
\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jestem twoim papciem? - odparł, otrzepując spód skorupy z drobin piasku. - Nie jestem niczyim papciem i nie zamierzam tego faktu w żaden sposób weryfikować... Czego chcesz, pomijając to, że jak zwykle będę musiał zaprowadzić cię do domu? Już nawet nie mogę poleżeć kilku godzin w ciszy bez natknięcia się na ciebie.  
Nonno ze zbolałą miną wylazł z zarośli i wyciągał wbite między sierść igiełki, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Feliks postawiłby swoją koszulę, że było to słownictwo dosadnie wyrażające intensywność bólu po bliskim spotkaniu pierwszego stopnia z jodełką oraz istotę uczuć, jakie żywił w chwili obecnej do tego konkretnego drzewka.  
\- Jesteś taki oziębły, papciu. Nic dziwnego, że wciąż nie masz dziewczyny - mruknął, wyciągając ostatnią igłę. Skrzywił się jak po zjedzeniu cytryny, ale nie poskarżył się już nawet słówkiem - Na szczęście bogowie o tobie nie zapomnieli i dlatego masz mnie. I co? Lepiej ci?  
\- Przeciwnie. Znacznie gorzej.  
Nonno Gryf strzelił focha, jednak Cielożółw, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony do wahań nastrojów przyjaciela, dalej zajmował się porządkowaniem swojej skorupy. Feliks uznał, że dość czasu panowie poświęcili na przekomarzanie się.  
\- Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale pan Gryf przyszedł tutaj z mojego powodu. To znaczy chciał mnie panu przedstawić, chociaż zupełnie nie wiem czemu.  
Cielożółw westchnął i spojrzał na Felka, mierząc go od stóp do głów. Chłopak poczuł się dość nieswojo.  
\- Z konesera kobiet przerzuciłeś się na miłośnika szot? - spytał, kierując wzrok na nonno Gryfa. - Niedługo będzie was pełno, najpierw ten fajkowy młody z grzywą na sztorc od transportów dla Gąsienicy, teraz ty...  
\- Aj tam, moje upodobania mają się dobrze. Nie w tym rzecz - Gryfowi w jednej chwili przeszło oburzenie, ustępując miejsca zwyczajowemu entuzjazmowi. - Wiesz, że ten chłopiec to ten przybysz z innego świata? Nawet nie domyślasz się, jak wkurzył naszą jędzę podczas krokieta. Teraz to normalnie burza śnieżna w kiecce! Papciu, poznaj Ferdynanda.  
To tak specjalnie czy kogoś dopadła wściekła odmiana sklerozy?  
\- Feliksa...  
Nadal niezbyt przekonany co do powodu wizyty papa Cielożółw wrócił do lustrowania Felka. Chociaż prześwietlał go lepiej niż promienie Roentgena, to w końcu wzruszył ramionami i dał za wygraną.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać - powiedział, potrząsając dłoń chłopca. - Wybacz moje wcześniejsze zachowanie, ale Gryfa trzeba trzymać w ryzach ironii. Inaczej przyprowadziłby mi stadko siarkowych ślimaków do towarzystwa lub bogowie raczą wiedzieć co innego... W każdym razie w całej Krainie aż huczy od plotek na twój temat, ale szczerze powiedziawszy po pierwszej setce zachciało mi się spać i nie jestem już zbytnio w temacie. Co takiego zrobiłeś, że rozjuszyłeś starą Kier?  
\- Wygrał z nią w krokieta - odpowiedział za Feliksa nonno Gryf.  
Cielożółw aż zagwizdał na znak podziwu. Albo szaleństwa.  
\- Przecież to nie tak! - zaprzeczył gorąco Felek. - To nie moja wina. To niczyja wina! Jeden z żołnierzy trzymających obręcze potknął się i przewrócił podczas strzału Królowej. Czysty przypadek.  
"Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przypadek" szepnął w jego głowie głos, do złudzenia przypominający jeden bardzo znajomy. Bardzo koci. Rozmówcy najwyraźniej myśleli tak samo, bo Gryf wziął się pod boki i spojrzał na niego jak na zbyt naiwne dziecko.  
\- A uważasz, że karty nie były świadome tego, kto tam grał? One są pod rozkazami Królowej, mój drogi Florianie, i mają za zadanie pomagać jej w wygranej. Zawsze. Nie myśl więc, że wspaniałomyślnie dały ci taryfę ulgową.  
\- Ale przecież chciałem, żeby powtórzono strzał... - Feliks próbował się jeszcze usprawiedliwiać, lecz tym razem to Cielożółw pokręcił głową.  
\- Jestem pewien, że zdołałeś już zauważyć jaką osobą jest Królowa - zauważył. - Nienawidzi przegrywać, czy to za pierwszym czy to za dwudziestym razem. Powtórki jej nie satysfakcjonują.  
Westchnął i przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.  
\- Widzę Gryfie, że więcej w tym chłopcu nieświadomości niż odwagi - powiedział wreszcie Cielożółw. - Jak dla mnie nie ma się z czego cieszyć, że zdenerwował starą Kier. Najlepiej byłoby poczekać jakiś czas, aż sprawa ucichnie i dopiero pojawić się na dworze...  
Felek aż jęknął na tą propozycję. Jakiś czas? Ile? Dzień? Tydzień? Miesiąc? Ile wkurzony transwestyta może pamiętać o takiej głupiej grze? Na dodatek w Krainie Czarów przybysze to coś tak niezwykłego, że zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto może przypomnieć o całej sprawie. Nie, wszystko należało załatwić jak najszybciej.  
\- Nie mogę tu zostać - odparł stanowczo. - Muszę... chcę jak najszybciej wrócić do domu i żadne fochy Królowej mi w tym nie przeszkodzą. Spytam się więc od razu: czy pomogą mi panowie z powrotem dostać się na dwór? Proszę.  
Gryf uśmiechnął się triumfująco, jakby wygrał jakiś cichy zakład. Cielożółw skwitował tę radość uniesieniem brwi, jednak powstrzymał się od komentarzy. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Feliksa, już drugi raz przewiercając jego myśli na wylot. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, ale uparcie nie odwracał wzroku.  
\- Może jednak pospieszyłem się z osądem - przyznał w końcu Cielożółw. - I chociaż znasz moje zdanie na ten temat, to moja odpowiedź brzmi twierdząco. Pokażemy ci drogę. A ty się tak nie ciesz, jakbyś się najadł szaleju! Pamiętaj, że to ja będę prowadził.  
Uśmiech na twarzy nonno Gryfa zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił.  
\- Daj spokój, papciu, nie przy obcych - mruknął. - To wygląda strasznie głupio...  
Cielożółw podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, to reakcja przyjaciela najwyraźniej go bawiła.  
\- Skoro chcesz, to możemy iść moim normalnym, żółwim tempem, ale zdaje się, że to ty sprowadziłeś tego chłopca tutaj. Poza tym prosił o pomoc nas, nie mnie. Wykaż się, staruszku.  
Ostatnie słowo chyba najbardziej ugodziło w dumę Gryfa, bo najpierw obruszył się, ale widząc determinację na twarzy Felka i nieprzenikniony wzrok Cielożółwia, skapitulował.  
\- Ale żadnych piruetów - zastrzegł.  
\- Postaram się pamiętać.  
Papa Cielożółw wyciągnął jedną rękę, co wyglądało jakby wskazywał jakiś kierunek. Feliks ze zdziwieniem przyjął te milczące polecenie i już chciał pójść we wskazaną stronę, kiedy Gryf westchnął głośno, po czym przysunął się do papcia, wsunął swoją dłoń w tą "pokazującą", a drugą położył na jego ramieniu. Cielożółw w tym czasie objął Gryfa w pasie, dopełniając całej figury tanecznej.  
\- Królewskie Tango czas zacząć! - zawołał nonno, chociaż do wesołej miny nadal wiele mu brakowało. - Jego kroki zaprowadzą do Królowej, nieważne, gdzie jesteś i nieważne, czyś stwór, czyś człek! A teraz poczuj rytm i podążaj za nami!  
Nim zdążył zaprotestować, że nie czasu na zabawy, para ruszyła energicznym krokiem, poruszając się płynnie i z gracją mimo braku muzyki. Felek poszedł za nimi, bo choć brakowało lepszej opcji, to jednak obiecali go zaprowadzić do Królowej. Obietnica to przecież obietnica. W sumie podświadomie nie liczył też na żadne konwencjonalne sposoby, ale momenty, kiedy gwałtowne zmieniali pozę lub przystawali, aby nonno mógł nieco pokręcić tyłkiem jako partnerka, działały mu na nerwy.  
\- O co chodziło Królowej z tym "staniem się jednością"? - przypomniał sobie Feliks. - To jakaś przenośnia, prawda?  
Cielożółw był zbyt zajęty prowadzeniem, za to Gryf zdążył rzucić szybkie spojrzenie na chłopca.  
\- Przenośnia? Czy to jakiś rodzaj kary u ciebie? - zdziwił się.  
Felka zbiła z tropu ta reakcja.  
\- Stanie się jednością to stanie się jednością - stwierdził nonno Gryf podczas efektownego przewieszenia się przez rękę Cielożółwia. - Stary babsztyl cię wybiera, idziesz do zamku i puf! Już cię nie ma. A Królowa jest jeszcze bardziej.  
Sens słów pozostawał dla niego nieuchwytny. Nie, nie dziwny. Dziwne było mimo wszystko wyobrażalne; "bycie jeszcze bardziej" opierało się wyobraźni wszystkimi kończynami. Przez tę niemożność kara zaczęła wydawać mu się straszniejsza niż zaledwie przed chwilą. Zniknąć w zamian za większą ilość Królowej? Mało przyjemny koniec.  
Widok królewskich włości na razie rozwiał Felkowe wątpliwości nad podjętą decyzją. No, może nie do końca przegnał, ale kiedy znów znalazł się tak blisko celu, nie mógł się wahać lub okazywać lęku. Poza tym miał nadzieję, że jego inność powstrzyma Królową przed podejmowaniem szybkich i niekorzystnych decyzji.  
Tymczasem Cielożółw i Gryf dalej wirowali w tangu, podążając do otwartej na oścież bramy głównej. Przejście było wyjątkowo tłumnie oblegane przez wszelkiej maści mieszkańców Krainy, zupełnie jakby wszyscy przybyli na jakiś jarmark lub festyn. Tańcząca para jednak się tym nie przejęła, tylko dalej pilnowała kroków. Nim Feliks zdążył ich powstrzymać, wmieszali się w dużą grupę wchodzących na zamek stworzeń. Wbiegł między nie, na próżno szukając wzrokiem skrzydeł Gryfa lub skorupy Cielożółwia. Na domiar złego tłum porwał go ze sobą tak bezwzględnie, że po kilku sekundach mógł już tylko biernie iść tam, gdzie większość. Niedługo potem okazało się, że niemal wszyscy zmierzają do potężnego gmachu, którego drzwi strzegło dwóch groźnie wyglądających, karcianych wartowników. Chociaż w normalnych warunkach spotkanie oko w oko z kimś takim pewnie skończyłoby się drobiazgowym przeszukaniem, to teraz zupełnie ignorowali cisnący się do środka budynku tłum. Gdy Felek przekroczył próg, ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że znajduje się na sali sądowej. Co prawda widział kiedyś ilustracje sądu w podręcznikach, ale na żywo wszystko wydawało się większe i dostojniejsze. Po raz pierwszy od dawna widział też coś, co nie wyglądało jak karykatura i to spostrzeżenie wyjątkowo go nie pocieszyło.  
Nagle trzykrotnie trzasnął młotek, przywołując tłoczące się stworzenia do porządku. Wszyscy zaczęli zajmować miejsca, dlatego Feliks szybko przycupnął na jednej z najniższych ław. Wkrótce nie zostało już ani jedno wolne miejsce.  
\- Rozpoczynam posiedzenie sądu! - Z tronu zastępującego sędziowskie biurko zabrzmiał znajomy głos.  
Felek spojrzał w tamtą stronę, a jego wzrok spotkał się z zimnym wzrokiem sędziny. Królowa. Jej usta wykrzywił triumfalny uśmiech, kiedy dostrzegła go na sali sądowej. Poczuł się jak ptaszek zapędzony do klatki, a wrażenie to pogłębiły tylko ukradkowe spojrzenia niektórych widzów rozprawy. "To tylko głupie wrażenie" zapewnił siebie, spuszczając oczy i wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów. Tak, zwyczajne, głupie wrażenie...


	11. Rozdział 11

**Siła złego na niewinnego**

Królowa. Sąd. Czubki butów. Na powierzchnię wielkiego kłębowiska myśli przebijały się te trzy jaśniejsze punkty, tworząc osobliwą mantrę. Królowa. Sąd. Czubki butów. Mało epickie zakończenie mało epickiej historii. I chociaż nie miał najmniejszych powodów, aby się niepokoić, jednak przeczucie dawało zupełnie inne sygnały. Przeczucie! Jakby w tej chwili mogło się na cokolwiek zdać. Od samego początku, kiedy tylko wleciał do tej dziury, jego szósty zmysł nadawał się wyłącznie do wypchania sobie kieszeni.  
"Do diabła, Feliksie! Trzęsiesz się jak jakaś osika - ofuknął go w duchu znajomy głos wiecznego optymisty. - Może i przesiadywanie w sądach to nie jest twoja ulubiona rozrywka, ale co to ma do rzeczy? Królowa przecież nagle nie wstanie i nie zaszlachtuje cię siekierą na oczach tych wszystkich stworzeń. Może i ma do ciebie uraz, ale to jest sąd. Tu się sądzi bandytów, a ona przesyła ci tylko jakieś mroczne spojrzenia. Weź się w garść!" Trzeba było przyznać, że argumenty były sensowne i dobrze ujęte. Felek przez chwilę mierzył buty taksującym spojrzeniem, po czym nieco się rozpogodził, uniósł głowę i zerknął na Królową. Tak, ciągle się na niego patrzyła, jednak zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że tym razem chłopak wcale nie peszy się na jej widok. No a czy faktycznie było po co? Skoro nie była gorgoną, to mogła gapić się na niego do woli.  
\- Wzywam na salę sądową oskarżonych! - rzekła donośnym głosem Królowa, przenosząc wreszcie wzrok z Feliksa na jednego z karcianych służących, który prawdopodobnie robił za szatniarza. Pomocnik, młodzieniec o krótkich, prostych włosach i okularach na nosie, posłusznie podszedł do bocznych drzwi. Otworzył je na oścież, po czym stając z boku, powiedział:  
\- Wprowadzić oskarżonych!  
Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia wyszli dwaj karciani bliźniacy, na oko rówieśnicy Felka, popychani przez dwóch innych ostrymi pikami. Jeden z nich nie zdążył nawet dojść do ławy oskarżonych, kiedy rozpłakał się jak bóbr i kurczowo chwycił się brata. Drugi zrobił zaciętą minę, ale widać było, że i jemu nie było do śmiechu. Królowej wręcz przeciwnie; po incydencie z Felkiem na jej twarzy znów zagościł triumfalny uśmieszek, świadczący o tym, że tylko ona rozdaje tutaj karty. A to wcale nie była niewinna przenośnia. Bliźniacy też to wiedzieli, dlatego posłusznie dreptali do ławy oskarżonych, starając się nie rozjuszyć strażników i nie prowokować ich do użycia ostrych pik. Skupiając na sobie wzrok całej widowni, zostali wreszcie doprowadzeni na miejsce. Żołnierze stanęli po obu stronach ławy, blokując im możliwość ucieczki, a łkający bliźniak przeszedł w fazę dygotania i cichych spazmów płaczu.  
\- Król przeczyta teraz akt oskarżenia - ponownie zabrała głos Królowa. - Zaczynaj, mój drogi.  
Feliks dopiero po tych słowach dostrzegł w cieniu tronu władczyni Krainy Czarów mniejszy tron, a na nim niskiego człowieczka z o wiele za dużą na niego koroną. Król wyglądał jak właściwy człowiek pod właściwym pantoflem, chociaż Felek wolał nie wiedzieć jak mu się żyje z taką... hm... małżonką. Monarcha pod wpływem prośby Królowej zaczął drżeć tak silnie, że nie wiadomo już było kto się bardziej boi całego procesu - bliźniak czy on. W końcu przemógł się i, rozwijając otrzymany od żony rulon z oskarżeniem, powoli zaczął czytać:  
\- O-oskarżonym Jedynce i Jedynce K-karo z-zarzuca się k-kradzież k-królewskiej pasty z so-osem pomidoro-owym, k-którą Jej K-królewska Mo-ość chciała sko-osztować po-odczas o-ostatniego balu. Według Jej K-królewskiej Mo-ości dwójka identycznych k-kart wyniosła po-osiłek przez k-kuchenne drzwi. Dwie go-odziny później o-odnaleziono pusty talerz. Czy o-oskarżeni mają co-oś na swo-oje usprawiedliwienie?  
\- Tak! Przecież to... - Bliźniak z groźniejszą miną spojrzał na Królową, jednak ta nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa i szybko wykorzystała okazję.  
\- Czyli przyznajecie się do winy?  
\- Nie, chciałem tylko...  
\- Dlaczego zatem zaprzeczasz samemu sobie? - drążyła dalej. - Najpierw mówisz "tak", potem "nie"? Chciałeś się usprawiedliwiać, a nie jesteś winny? Niewinni nie mają nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, niewinnych się uniewinnia. Tylko złoczyńca stara się mydlić oczy sędziom i uzyskać dla siebie lżejszą karę. Na dodatek utrudniasz śledztwo przez podawanie fałszywych i sprzecznych zeznań. Ogłaszam was winnymi i skazuję na stanie się jednością ze mną! Koniec rozprawy.  
Król odetchnął z ulgą i cofnął się w bezpieczny cień, a żołnierze ponownie skierowali swoją broń na braci. Zanim jednak zdołali wypchnąć ich z powrotem na korytarz, Feliks wstał z ławy. To jak to się mówiło?  
\- Liberum veto! - zawołał na całą salę.  
Czy coś w tym stylu.  
Na widowni powstało poruszenie. Ktoś ośmielił się przerwać Królowej! Ktoś nie zgodził się z jej wyrokiem! Więc to był ten przybysz? Czy on jest normalny? Tymczasem Felek miał na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie. Wbrew szeptom i komentarzom, czuł się jak ostatni głupek. Nie, nie głupek. Szaleniec. Od razu słychać było nacisk położony na samobójcze skłonności. Stał niemal na środku sali sądowej i wygłaszał swoje zastrzeżenia co do decyzji, bądź co bądź, najwyższej władzy w Krainie. Coś, czego nie umiał nazwać ani sprecyzować, przejęło kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Ale czy musiał? Nie, nie musiał... chyba. I właśnie w tym "chyba" był cały problem.  
\- Liberum veto - powtórzył. - Ten proces to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie! Dlaczego nie ma świadków? Dlaczego nikt nie przydzielił Jedynkom adwokata?  
\- Jak to nie ma świadków? Ja jestem świadkiem. Koronnym - wyjaśniła władczym tonem Królowa, wskazując dla potwierdzenia na swoją głowę. Przez cały czas patrzyła na Feliksa z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Komuś o jej autorytecie nie powinno się przerywać, nawet jeśli można było widowiskowo pozbawić kogoś istnienia. - A oni są winni, więc nie przysługuje im adwokat.  
\- To nielogiczne - stwierdził, kręcąc głową. - Obrońcę przydziela się przed oznajmieniem wyroku. Na dodatek nie można być jednocześnie prokuratorem, sędzią i świadkiem. To sprzeczne z...  
Władczyni uderzyła berłem-kranem o podest, nakazując bezwzględną ciszę, po czym uniosła się z tronu i wymierzyła swoim symbolem władzy w Felka. Wiedziała, że taka poza doskonale prezentowała ją w pełnej krasie bezwzględności oraz onieśmielała każdego przeciwnika.  
\- Śmiesz podważać MOJE kompetencje?  
Feliks jednak nie przestraszył się demonstracyjnej pozycji. Kiedy tkwisz w czymś po uszy, nie obchodzi cię już, jak bardzo zabrudzone masz nogawki.  
\- Nie, kompetencje nie. Ale decyzję tak - odpowiedział.  
Na widowni znów zabrzmiały ciche rozmowy i tłumione szepty. "Ile stawiasz, że jeszcze trzy razy uda mu się doprowadzić do palpitacji Królową, zanim stanie się jednością?" "Pięć marchewek." "A może uda mu się zwiać?" "E, dobrze by było, ale stara wiedźma ma przewagę liczebną. Chociaż z drugiej strony młody jest, zwinny, pyskaty. Kto wie." "To jak z zakładem?" "Doszło do siedmiu marchewek i dwóch główek kapusty." "Dobra, wchodzę." Ekscytacja niecodziennym wystąpieniem rosła tak szybko, że nawet żołnierze pilnujący oszołomionych wstawiennictwem Jedynek nie wiedzieli, czy nadal mają wykonać rozkaz władczyni, czy może pozostawić ich w spokoju, by poczekali na ponowny proces. Królowa jednak nie zamierzała pozwolić, aby jej własna straż kwestionowała odgórne polecenia po wystąpieniu jakiegoś... jakiegoś... przybłędy. Kolejny raz uderzyła berłem o podłogę i przywołała na twarzy uśmiech.  
\- Dobrze. Doskonale. Skoro jesteś taki wszechwiedzący - przemówiła władczyni, siadając na tronie - to może ty zostaniesz ich adwokatem?  
Feliks uniósł brwi. Spodziewał się reakcji w stylu "wtrącić do lochu ze wściekłymi krokodylami!" lub w najłagodniejszej wersji "skrócić go o głowę!". Ale nie zdroworozsądkowej, chociaż mściwej propozycji. Propozycje z zasady miały co najmniej dwa wyjścia, z których przynajmniej jedno zwykle ratowało wybierającemu tyłek. Oraz statystyki.  
\- Pamiętaj jednak, że jeśli nie uda ci się wybronić Jedynek, to podzielisz ich los. Adwokaci broniący winnych są tak samo winni - dodała, jakby czytając w jego myślach, po czym uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. - Ciekawe czy to dlatego żaden nigdy nie decyduje się uczestniczyć w królewskim sądzie?  
Więc był i haczyk. Chłopak zrozumiał, że Królowa postawiła go w sytuacji, w której odmawiając narazi się na opinię najgorszego tchórza, natomiast zgadzając się, niemal z pewnością przypieczętuje swój los jako kolejny fragment jej królewskiej jedności. I tak źle, i tak niedobrze. A jednak...  
\- W porządku - odparł, buntowniczo unosząc podbródek. - Jestem do usług. Może żaden ze mnie profesjonalista, ale zawsze lepszy niż powietrze czy rozkazy, którymi uzupełnia się niewygodne luki.  
\- Mimo braku powołania w zawodzie radziłabym się uzbroić w odrobinę ogłady... A teraz zapraszam do nas - ucięła dyskusję władczyni Krainy Czarów.  
Feliks, na wpół zrezygnowany, na wpół przygotowany na czekające go wyzwanie, opuścił bezpieczną ławkę i ruszył do centrum sędziowskich wydarzeń. Pomyślał sobie, że przychodząc w takie miejsce krótko po pamiętnej grze w krykieta, prowokował los. Niby prowokował go już przez samą chęć zobaczenia się z władczynią, ale pchanie się do sądu to niemal jak przyznanie się do tej całej niby-winy. Na dodatek ta sprawa z Jedynkami... Wystarczył rzut oka na Królową, żeby powiedzieć, że taki obrót spraw był dokładnie na jej rękę. "Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś tu z własnej woli, mój mały podróżniku. Dzięki temu oszczędziłam fatygi na poszukiwania i przywleczenia cię przez straże do moich stóp. Najpierw zajmę się przystawką w postaci upokorzenia. Potem przyjdzie czas na moje ulubione danie główne. Stanie się jednością." Miał nadzieję, że bilet powrotny do domu załatwi po rozprawie, podczas jakiejś z tych audiencji dla ludu, może nawet dla świętego spokoju przepraszając za swoje "niepoprawne" zachowanie. Ale nadzieja, owa szlachetna matka głupich, mogła przestać marzyć o takiej okazji, a zacząć drżeć nad jego losem. Bo istotnie było nad czym.  
Królowa kiwnęła na straże. Dwóch karcianych żołnierzy już po chwili nieobecności wnieśli na salę małą katedrę, za którą miał stanąć Feliks, dwóch innych przyniosło wielki, obity purpurą fotel. Kiedy Felek zajął swoje miejsce, jej wysokość wstała i pogładziła swoje berło.  
\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że prawie wszystko jest już gotowe - powiedziała Królowa, pieszcząc wzrokiem klejnot koronny. - Kochanie, czekamy tylko na ciebie. Będziesz potrzebny.  
Karcianym strażnikom zadrżały w dłoniach piki. Najwyraźniej ktoś, kogo wezwała władczyni, był tak samo lubiany jak ona... Król? Nie, on nadal drżał przycupnięty w cieniu wielkiego tronu. Feliks spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, ale nie dobiegały zza nich żadne odgłosy kroków. Kto mógłby...  
\- Problemy w środku rozprawy? Moja kruszynko, nie poznaję cię. Kiedyś delikwent pięć razy stawał się z tobą jednością, zanim wydałaś wyrok, a teraz? Chyba faktycznie muszę wziąć sprawy we własny kurek.  
Felek ponownie spojrzał na Królową i dostrzegł, że nadal wpatruje się w swoje berło. Za to berło przestało być zwykłym, posłusznym prawom martwości przedmiotem. Ożyło. I miało bardzo dużo do powiedzenia.  
\- Powiesz mi, co się stało? Nie wiesz, od której strony zacząć zjednoczenie? - dopytywał się, zerkając rubinowym okiem na drżące nieopodal Jedynki. - Ja bym zaczął tradycyjnie, od nóg. Głowa ma wtedy jeszcze czas na wrzaski.  
\- Wybacz, Kraniku, ale minęły czasy, kiedy oskarżony błagał "nieeee!". Teraz z widowni wyskakują amatorscy adwokaci z poczuciem misji i chcą walczyć w imię jakiejś sprawiedliwość. Sam się tu wepchnął - dodała, odwracając Kran w kierunku Feliksa.  
\- Ach tak? - odparł metalicznym głosem. Jak na przedmiot potrafił być bardzo ludzki, jeśli chodziło o sprowadzanie wartości ludzi do poziomu podłogi. W piwnicy. - Rozumiem zatem, że skoro pojawił się obrońca, to potrzebny będzie ktoś dla równowagi... I kogo w takim razie będę zmuszony odgrywać?  
\- Sędziego. Jeśli mógłbyś.  
Nie tego się spodziewał. Gdyby Kran miał brwi, prawdopodobnie uniósłby je tak wysoko, jak zrobił to Felek. Chłopak był święcie przekonany, że to Królowa będzie czynić honory sędziny i to ona z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem skaże ich wszystkich bez mrugnięcia okiem. Z drugiej strony było to na ileś zrozumiałe. To musi być dla niej wielka przyjemność, robić za bezwzględnego prokuratora.  
\- W porządku. Nie widzę przeciwwskazań.  
Jej wysokość delikatnie położyła Kran na swój tron, a sama podeszła do przyniesionego fotela i wygodnie na nim usiadła. Rozejrzała się na boki, jakby chciała sprawdzić swój zasięg obserwacyjny, po czym złożyła dłonie i skupiła całą uwagę na Feliksie.  
\- Posiedzenie sądu, wersja poprawiona - oznajmił Kran ze swojego miejsca. - Możemy zaczynać.  
\- Wszystkie najważniejsze fakty są już znane i nie potrzebuję więcej informacji. - Królowa nawet nie pofatygowała się, aby powstać. - Jako prokurator żądam kary pozbawienia indywidualności na okres mojego panowania w Krainie Czarów. Według innych miar czasu to będzie około... wieczność. Będę jednak łaskawa i skazani mogliby się starać o warunkowe zwolnienie po odbyciu połowy wyroku. Czy masz jakieś pytania?  
\- Przede wszystkim mam pytania do Jedynek, bo to chyba oni mają tu najwięcej do powiedzenia. - Felek dla lepszego efektu odczekał chwilę. - Przynajmniej w moim odczuciu.  
Jej wysokość złożyła dłonie i odchyliła się w fotelu.  
\- Proszę bardzo.  
\- A zatem... drogie Jedynki...  
\- Sprzeciw - natychmiast przerwała Królowa. - Obrońca zbytnio spoufala się z oskarżonymi.  
\- Popieram. - odparł równie szybko Kran.  
Feliks zmarszczył brwi, lekko zirytowany tym przejawem kumoterstwa prokuratora i sędziego. Nawet się dobrze nie rozkręcił, a problemy już dobijały się o wejściówki na ten seans.  
\- Uprzejmość brana jako spoufalanie się? To lekka przesada - starał się wybrnąć z niesłusznego oskarżenia, ale Królowa wtrąciła się po raz kolejny, unosząc dłoń.  
\- Kolejny sprzeciw. Obrońca kwestionuje decyzje sędziego i odchodzi od tematu rozprawy. - Jej wysokość konsekwentnie usiłowała wybić Felka z jego roli. - Na dodatek nie zadaje pytań oskarżonym, grając w ten sposób na czas.  
Kran milczeniem przyjął uwagi. Chłopak przełknął kilka ciekawszych sformułowań i przywołał się do porządku. To tylko słowa, a gra toczyła się o coś innego niż parę łacińskich zwrotów. Gdyby jednak chodziło tylko o jego zadek, już dawno skopałby ten, który tkwił usadowiony na fotelu.  
\- Bliźniacy Karo - zaczął ponownie, wymazując w wyobraźni obraz zadowolonej z własnych zagrywek władczyni - według wcześniejszych zeznań Królowej widziano was wynoszących pastę z balu. Czy możecie wyjaśnić, dlaczego to zrobiliście?  
Jedynka, który poprzednio próbował wytłumaczyć się przed Królową, wyprostował się i kiwnął głową, zbierając całą swoją odwagę.  
\- Tak... To nie było specjalnie... - wyjąkał cicho.  
Monarchini już nabierała powietrza, żeby wygłosić kolejny sprzeciw, jednak groźne spojrzenie Feliksa, który wreszcie zdołał zadać pierwsze pytanie, zamknęło jej usta. No bo, kurde Felek, przecież jego błyskotliwa kariera adwokacka także zależała od tej rozprawy.  
\- Mów dalej - zachęcił.  
\- My jej nie zjedliśmy - zaprzeczył znowu Jedynka, a wystraszony brat nieco wychylił się zza jego ramienia. - Owszem, pasta wyglądała apetycznie, ale my jej, kurna, nawet wyszczerbionym widelcem nie tknęliśmy. Od początku chcieliśmy powiedzieć, że to Natasza wskoczyła na stół i zaczęła bawić się jedzeniem...  
\- Natasza? Jaka Natasza? - zdziwił się Feliks, natomiast jej wysokość na dźwięk wypowiedzianego imienia aż wyprostowała się w fotelu.  
\- No Natasza. Królewska kotka.  
Usta Felka zadrgały pomiędzy uśmiechem a nerwowym tikiem. Kot? Ka-o-te? Znowu cała afera przez jakiegoś futrzaka? Bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę od Jedynek i spiorunował władczynię wzrokiem. CZYJ to miał być KOT?  
\- To kłamstwo - odparła Królowa, oburzona. - Sami przyznaliście się, że danie wyglądało apetycznie, co dowodzi waszego zainteresowania nim. Poza tym Natasza nie lubi jeść takich rzeczy. Ona woli pełnokrwiste steki i królicze łapki.  
\- Może i, kurna, nie lubi, ale wystarczy powiedzieć, że coś jej królewska mość uwielbia, a Natasza rzuci się na to w jednej sekundzie. To jej taki sposób na rywalizację o względy.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową. Czuł się jak w jakimś kryminale - nagle wszystkie elementy układanki zaczęły pasować. Szkoda tylko, że obrazek przedstawiał wielkie "WTF".  
\- Kotka Królowej zniszczyła danie...  
\- ...więc my nie chcieliśmy pozwolić, żeby jej królewska mość zdenerwowała się, widząc ten cały, kurna, burdel - dokończył za Feliksa Jedynka.  
\- Burdello bum bum - dodał brat-bliźniak.  
\- Wyrzuciliśmy resztki i umyliśmy talerz. Tylko zanim zdołaliśmy zrobić nową, przyczepiła się do nas Natasza i zaczęła, kurna, straszyć spod stołu - zadrżał. - A później przyszli po nas żołnierze, zobaczyli talerz, po czym wtrącili do więzienia. I finito.  
Kiedy historia dobiegła końca, Felek jeszcze przez chwilę milczał, rozważając nad swoimi, ryzykując dowcip, kartami atutowymi. Królowa nie była już tak pewna swego jak na początku rozprawy, Jedynki przedstawiły sensowne, oczywiście w granicach tutejszego rozsądku, wyjaśnienie, a gdyby do tego wszystkiego dodać oględziny tej szalonej kotki, to wszystko skończyłoby się niczym z pouczającej bajki dla maluchów. Ba, nawet morał by się znalazł.  
\- Sąd chciałby zadać jedno pytanie.  
Głowy obrońcy i prokurator zwróciły się na milczący aż do tej chwili Kran. Czego na sam koniec można by się dowiedzieć? Gdzie rozkładają się resztki tamtej pasty? Jaki był numer rejestracyjny kotki? Naprawdę, przecież wszystko zostało już dokładnie…  
\- Dlaczego bronisz tych dwoje?  
…wyjaśnione…


	12. Rozdział 12

**Końcem końców**

Feliks uśmiechał się przez chwilę, wyobraźnią tkwiąc w radosnej wizji wygranego procesu, lecz po chwili mina mu zrzedła. Jej miejsce zajął wyraz niedowierzania w to, co właśnie usłyszał.  
\- Że co proszę? - Felek rozejrzał się wokół siebie. - Czy to było do mnie?  
\- Jak najbardziej. Nie mam w zwyczaju pytać się niepytanych - odparł sędzia nieco urażonym tonem.  
\- Myślałem, że to jasne. Bronię w imię sprawiedliwości, poszanowania niewinności, zasad sądowych, opinii, tyłka i tak dalej...  
\- Nie o to chodzi. - Zanim Kran zdążył odpowiedzieć, zirytowana Królowa wreszcie odzyskała mowę po wyjaśnieniach Jedynek. - Dlaczego akurat ty? Dlaczego ktoś, kogo denerwują reguły panujące w Krainie Czarów i kto chce jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego świata postanowił mieszać się w nasze sprawy? Przecież jesteśmy dla ciebie tylko głupimi, dziwnymi stworzeniami z wyobraźni.  
Na sali znowu słychać było poruszenie, jednak tym razem szepty zdawały się aprobować zdanie jej królewskiej mości. A najgorsze było to, że w słowach Królowej czaiło się sporo prawdy - ileż to razy nie narzekał na napotkane stworzenia? Ile razy nie skomentował ich odmiennego zachowania? Ich zwyczajów? Ich świata? Feliks zacisnął zęby i rozejrzał się po widowni. Dostrzegł rozczarowany wzrok Marcowego, zdziwionego Księcia Antonia i szepczącego mu do ucha Francisa, smutnego Petera, ogon Susła, układający się z znak zapytania... Bardzo dużo prawdy...  
Ale, do kroćset, przecież nie całej.  
\- Dobra, w porządku. Królowa ma rację. Tak właśnie myślałem - zaczął, a zewsząd zabrzmiały głosy niedowierzania. - Chwila! Przecież powiedziałem, że myślałem!  
Stworzenia umilkły i wpatrzyły się w niego z czymś, co znajdowało się pomiędzy kategoriami nadziei i nieufności. Felkowi zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej głupio, a nieśmiałość nagle zaczęła się dobijać do jego głowy.  
\- Znaczy... ja nie chcę się wypierać, że nigdy sobie źle o waszej Krainie nie pomyślałem i w ogóle, ale... już się przyzwyczaiłem. Nie - odparł już pewniej, spychając jąkanie się za tron Króla. - Nie tyle przyzwyczaiłem się, ale poznałem ten świat. Zrozumiałem jego prawa i nie-zasady. Spotkałem wiele ciekawych stworzeń. Wiecie co? Całkiem szalona z was gromadka - zaśmiał się. Feliks stanął pewniej na nogach i odważył się rozejrzeć po sali sądowej. - Pewien kot, którego uśmiechu nigdy nie zapomnę, powiedział mi, że nie ma przypadków. Pewnie tym nie-przypadkiem nie pokochałem was od pierwszego wejrzenia. To by było naprawdę głupie i sztuczne. Na początku uważałem was za dziwaków i jedynie, o czym myślałem, to jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Jednak wy, zupełnie jak na dziwaków przystało, nie przejmowaliście się moimi marudzeniami, tylko próbowaliście mnie wciągnąć w rozmowy albo pomóc na swój własny sposób... To dopiero bywało dziwne.  
Z drugiej strony pewien królik, który prześcignąłby skarpetki na własnych nogach, zdradził mi ważną rzecz. Wcale nie różnicie się... wcale nie różnię się od was tak bardzo. Też się z czegoś cieszycie, kogoś boicie, macie tysiące różnych uczuć. I głupek ze mnie, że dopiero teraz to zauważyłem, teraz, kiedy stoję w sądzie i tłumaczę się gęściej niż na spowiedzi.  
Jej wysokość spytała mnie o to, dlaczego bronię Jedynek. Bronię ich nie tylko z powodu wzniosłych idei, ale też dlatego, że mam wobec was dług do spłacenia: Myszy za wyciągnięcie mnie z wody, Gąsienicy na zacerowane ubrania, Księciu i Kucharzowi za poczęstunek... Wszystkim za okazane dobre chęci, za wskazywanie drogi, za zainteresowanie się małym, upartym podróżnikiem. Wszystkim, którzy nie mają własnych zasad, bo uważam, że macie do nich prawo.  
\- Dość! - Czerwona od gniewu Królowa zerwała się z miejsca. - To nie ma być lista podziękowań za Oscara, tylko rozprawa! I jak w ogóle śmiesz krytykować moje metody rządzenia?!  
Władczyni trzykrotnie uderzyła obcasem o podłogę i w kilka chwil potem sala zaroiła się od strażników, którzy otoczyli Feliksa i na nowo drżące o swoje osobowości Jedynki. Piki groźnie połyskiwały, gotowe zrobić krzywdę nieposłusznym więźniom, choć część karcianych ludzi miała po mowie Felka coraz większe wątpliwości na temat obowiązujących ich zasad.  
\- Normalnie - odparł chłopak, przechodząc z grzecznościowych formułek na bezpośrednie zwroty. - Tak samo jak skrytykowałem argumenty przeciwko Jedynkom, wyrok, płeć, a w międzyczasie także kompetencje. O, i korzystając z okazji... masz brzydką sukienkę.  
\- Brać go! - wrzasnęła doprowadzona do ostatecznej furii Królowa.  
Walkę między sumieniem a strachem w porażającej liczbie wszystkich żołnierzy wygrała władczyni Krainy Czarów, nie zostawiając Felkowi żadnego wyboru poza byciem podziurawionym jak ser lub zwiewaniem. Odruchem tak naturalnym, że Gilbert zamruczałby z uciechy, wybrał ratowanie tyłka. A konkretniej - trzech tyłków.  
\- Na ziemię! - krzyknął do Jedynek, sam robiąc efektowny wślizg metodą szczupaka pod nogami jednego z karcianych strażników.  
Bardziej ogarnięty z bliźniaków ukrył się pod katedrą obrońcy, natomiast jego płaczliwy brat desperacko uczepił się łydki jednego z żołnierzy i zawodząc na całą skalę swojego głosu, nie pozwalał mu się ruszyć z miejsca. Przez chwilę zdezorientowany strażnik próbował go od siebie odczepić, lecz w końcu zdenerwowany zamachnął się drzewcem broni. Koniec mógłby być niewesoły, gdyby nie dwa czynniki - płaczący Jedynka mocniej przywarł do nogi, podkręcając skalę lamentów, i wytrącił żołnierza z zamachu, a z powietrza zaatakował go lecący widowiskowym łukiem, ciężki hełm. Koniec był zatem bolesny i dźwięczący wysokim C.  
\- Prosto na główkę - mruknął zadowolony z siebie Dodo, a Mysz niepostrzeżenie podpełzł do płaczącego chłopca-karty, po czym złapał go za rękę i odprowadził bezpiecznie na bok.  
Felek w tym samym czasie chwycił porzuconą przez ogłuszonego człowieka broń, stanął na nogi i zetknął się nosem w czubek innej piki. Niestety, ta wciąż była obsługiwana.  
\- No wiesz co? Przestraszyłem się. - Feliks odskoczył lekko do tyłu i spojrzał na rozeźlonego strażnika. - Tym można kogoś skaleczyć, jak będziesz tak wymachiwać ludziom przed twarzą...  
\- Stój spokojnie - odparł, ignorując próby pertraktacji. - Królowa chce cię żywego i lepiej, żebyś nie utrudniał nam pracy.  
\- Oj, to niedobrze, bo ja się nigdzie nie wybieram, a już na pewno nie do starego babsztyla. Chyba nie zostawiasz mi wyboru. - Chłopak zrobił groźną minę, chwycił w obie ręce drzewiec i uniósł pikę niczym szablę, grotem do dołu. - Wolisz na gołe klaty czy będziemy się wymieniać ciosami do pierwszej krwi?  
\- Dzieci nie powinny się bawić bronią - odparł, rzucając się wraz z wyciągniętą poziomo piką do przodu.  
Na szczęście Felek przewidział manewr i niczym kijem bejsbolowym uderzył drzewcem w broń strażnika. Pika wyskoczyła mu z dłoni, a kiedy karciany żołnierz z pustymi rękami minął Feliksa, ten zakręcił piruet i z całej siły trzasnął go w tyłek. Rozpęd plus przyspieszenie nadane mu przez siłę użytą do wprowadzenia siedzenia w wibracje spowodowały, że cała masa strażnika znalazła się na ścianie, a potem legła bezwładnie na podłodze.  
\- A dorośli powinni dostawać w dupsko za takie słowa! - pokazał język, po czym obrócił się twarzą do reszty żołnierzy. - Następny! Kto chce iść ze mną na solo?  
Tymczasem atak Dodo nie był jedynym z całej serii; nieco wcześniej między strażników wtargnęli z głośnymi okrzykami Francis i Antonio, bijąc się po klatach oraz wywołując u przeciwników dezorientację, chaos i ból w uchu środkowym. Maleństwo nie było gorsze i co chwila uczepiało się nowego żołnierza, gryzło w ręce lub skacząc zręczniej niż Tarzan i szybciej niż nitro, uderzało niezwykle twardą główką w karciane plecy i brzuchy. Ci, którzy posmakowali jego zębów na dłoniach, z krzykiem wypuszczali piki. Znikąd pojawił się tajemniczy dym, który zaczął u części żołnierzy wywoływać halucynacje, a część pod jego wpływem zwyczajnie zasnęła. Tych, których nie dosięgły zgubne skutki wdychania oparów niewiadomego pochodzenia, ogłuszał Ludwig lub zajmował się Marcowy, dziabiąc dookoła widelcem wszystkie wystające części ciała.  
Feliks zdążył zdjąć już sześciu, kiedy drzwi na korytarz otworzyły się ponownie i do sali sądowej zaczęły nadbiegać posiłki. Wiedział, że raz rozbudzeni do walki mieszkańcy poradzą sobie z większością żołnierzy bez problemów, ale on sam, bo na niego głównie był skupiony atak, długo się nie utrzyma. Gdzie miał uciekać?  
\- To koniec. - Królowa zaryzykowała najbardziej oklepany tekst złych charakterów. - Teraz spotka cię kara, jaką stosuję wobec wszystkich nieposłusznych mi poddanych. Obiecuję, że będzie bolało.  
Akurat w to nie wątpił. W ręce z powrotem dzierżyła swój Kran, który wyglądał teraz na broń zdolną powalić niedźwiedzia, i powoli zbliżała się do Felka. W tle mieszkańcy stawiali coraz bardziej zacięty opór straży. Sam chłopak zaczął cofać się w kierunku jednego z olbrzymich, wąskich okien.  
\- Już nie jesteś pyskaty... Szkoda. Miałam nadzieję, że wybiję ci wszystkie cięte riposty z głowy.  
Przestrzeń za plecami skończyła się i Feliks przywarł do chłodnej ściany. Mocniej zacisnął palce na drzewcu piki, zasłaniając się nią jak prawdziwym mieczem. Naprzeciw niemu stała tylko i aż pewna swego zwycięstwa Królowa.  
\- Riposta? Proszę bardzo. Jeśli będziesz wybijać jak tego jeża w krokiecie - skwitował chłopak, nie mogąc utrzymać języka na wodzy - to chyba nie grozi mi nic poza śmiercią ze śmiechu.  
Ostatni hamulec, powstrzymujący jej wysokość przed wybuchem, pękł z trzaskiem, a Królowa z furią wzniosła Kran nad głową. Felek zebrał siły do odparowania ciosu, jednak siła była zbyt wielka i wybita potężnym ciosem pika odleciała gdzieś w bok. Władczyni zaśmiała się jak opętana i ponownie uniosła broń niczym flamingiem do strzału. Feliks przed drugim zamachem mógł się jedynie zasłaniać rękami. Zacisnął powieki, przygotowując się na śpieszące mu na spotkanie obrażenia. Miał nadzieję, że z połamanymi kośćmi da się żyć...  
Nie poczuł bólu, a zamiast tego usłyszał krzyk i szybko otworzył oczy. Królowa miotała się tuż przed nim, wywijając Kranem wokoło siebie. Dostrzegł jakiś niewyraźny, futrzany kształt na jej plecach, ale na chwilę rozmył się i pojawił się wyraźnie, wczepiając się pazurami w rękę z berłem. Gilbert drapał i gryzł z zaciekłością, przerabiając suknię na strzępy, a skórę znacząc czerwonymi pręgami. Feliks przez moment przypatrywał się temu z niedowierzaniem, lecz wreszcie otrząsnął się i doskoczył do jej wysokości. Złapał ją za rękę i zaczął się mocować, chcąc wyrwać wciąż niebezpieczny Kran. Po krótkiej szarpaninie odzyskał nadzieję, że uda im się ją powalić, jednak Królowa w tym samym czasie odzyskała siły i żelaznym uściskiem chwyciła Kota za grzbiet, a chłopaka pchnęła wprost na okno. Tylko cudem nie wyleciał przez nie wprost do rzeki, która przepływała dobrych kilkanaście metrów niżej, tuż obok zamku. Gdy w duchu gorąco podziękował swojej karmie za kolejną dawkę szczęścia, a szybkim rzutem oka ocenił szybkość prądu, Królowej wróciła także władza nad nogami, co nie omieszkała wykorzystać, rzucając się na Felka. Wyciągnięty na wprost jego czaszki Kran nie wróżył niczego dobrego, tak jak nie wyrażała żadnych ciepłych uczuć twarz jej wysokości. Nie miał kompletnie czasu na wymyślanie skomplikowanych planów ratunku, dlatego zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.  
Kucnął.  
Ta pozycja pozwoliła mu nie tylko uniknąć łamiącego żebra uścisku władczyni, ale też skoku, który po kilku wrzeszczących sekundach skończyłby się zimną kąpielą w duecie z Królową. Feliks wstał i wyjrzał przez okno. Gdzieś w tle bitewnego gwaru można było usłyszeć niecenzuralne złorzeczenia jej wrzuconej-niskości, która uczepiona jakiegoś konaru, płynęła z prądem w nieznanym kierunku swojej Krainy. Najwidoczniej nie umiała pływać...  
\- Gilbert! - przypomniało mu się i mocniej wychylił się z okna, próbując odnaleźć Kota. No tak, przecież Królowa ciągle go trzymała, kiedy biegła w jego kierunku! To będzie jego wina, jeśli coś mu się stało. - Gilbert! Gilbeeert!  
\- Jakoś sobie nie przypominam, żebym pozwolił ci się do siebie zwracać po imieniu - usłyszał za sobą spokojny głos. - Poza tym nie drzyj japy. Wojna domowa jest.  
\- Gilbert? - Feliks odwrócił się i zobaczył siedzącego jak gdyby nigdy nic Kota. Jedynym, co go zdradzało, było jego zmierzwione futro.  
\- No co? Umiem się przecież teleportować.  
\- Gil... Ja ci dam "teleportować", ty powalony sierściuchu! Wiesz, jak się bałem? - wybuchnął, dając upust emocjom zaledwie sprzed minuty. - A ty znowu szpanujesz swoimi sztuczkami! Ciekawe gdzie byś się teleportował, jakby cię tak Kranem przez łeb zdzieliła?! Albo nie, czekaj, zaraz sam cię zdzie-  
Tuż obok nich przemknęła strzała i wbiła się w jeden z obrazów przedstawiający smakowicie wyglądający kawałek ciasta. Oboje spojrzeli w przeciwnym kierunku i zobaczyli, że wśród posiłków znajdowało się kilku łuczników. A łucznicy zawsze oznaczali większe kłopoty.  
\- Nie stercz tak, bo stracę szacunek dla twoich nóg! - krzyknął, rzucając się do ucieczki przed kolejnymi pociskami - Zwiewaj! Jeszcze nie wszyscy dowiedzieli się o defenestracji Królowej!  
Felkowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Biegł tak, jakby mu ktoś przypalał portki, co akurat nie stanowiło dużej różnicy w motywacji. Kot manewrował między walczącymi i uciekającymi z sali sądowej, wystraszonymi stworzeniami, a Feliks za wszelką cenę próbował nie stracić go z oczu. Nagle jednak wyrósł przed nim karciany człowiek, zagradzając dalszą drogę. Tym razem chłopak nie był uzbrojony, co z zadowoleniem dostrzegł żołnierz, a Gilbert wraz ze swoimi pazurami zniknął gdzieś w tłumie.  
\- Butonierka!  
Na sygnał instynktownie zanurkował do przodu. Bardzo słusznie - na skroni karcianego strażnika z hukiem rozbiła się biała filiżanka. Człowiek przewrócił oczami i runął do tyłu jak długi.  
\- Brytyjska porcelana! Doceń to! - krzyknął do Felka Kapelusznik, chwytając z pudełka spod pachy kolejną filiżankę-granat i celując w kolejnego żołnierza.  
Chłopak w podziękowaniu szybko skinął głową, zrywając się do dalszego biegu. Zdawało mu się, że dostrzegł gdzieś znajomy ogon. Istotnie, po chwili dołączył do niego Gilbert, prowadząc ich w kierunku kąta sali.  
\- Musiałem zrobić kółko, żeby cię znaleźć - wyjaśnił. - Nie gub się, nie mamy na to czasu.  
\- No trudno, żeby go mieć w takiej napiętej sytuacji - odparł Feliks. - A teraz prowadzisz mnie do...  
Dobiegli do sporych rozmiarów skrzyni, na której wymalowano czerwoną farbą napis "Tomato". Kot przelotnie na nią spojrzał i jakby zawahał się przed zdradzeniem szczegółów. To znaczy, zdradzanie szczegółów, planów ani informacji nie było jego mocną stroną, ale tym razem chodziło o coś więcej, jakby powiedzenie jakiegokolwiek słowa mogło rozpętać równoległą wojnę.  
\- ...do domu - powiedział w końcu. - Odeślę cię do twojego świata.  
Twarz Feliksa przez chwilę nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, a potem wyglądał tak, jakby strzelił go nie jeden, a kilka gromów.  
\- C-cooo?! - wrzasnął na całe gardło. - Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?! A co ja robiłem przez ten cały czas, narażając wszystkie części ciała na wszystkie możliwe niebezpieczeństwa?! Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Nie no, ja cię chyba zamorduję!  
\- Nigdy nie pytałeś... - zauważył, starając się zachować kamienną twarz.  
\- Nigdy nie odpowiadasz!  
\- Hm. Też prawda. - Gilbert otworzył skrzynię i zajrzał do niej. Za jego przykładem poszedł Feliks i spojrzał w jej niezwykle ciemne, jakby niekończące się wnętrze. - No cóż, wygląda na to, że jestem ci winien coś za... ekhem... przyprowadzenie do mnie Dumy.  
\- Rychło w czas - rzekł Felek, nie szczędząc małej uszczypliwości. - I to ma mnie przenieść z powrotem do kuzynki? Uwierzyłbym, gdybyś ty sam mnie przeniósł tymi swoimi znikającymi sztuczkami, ale pakować mnie w skrzynki a la kapelusze dla królików... z takimi rzeczami to do Białego.  
\- Jestem znikającym kotem. Jak się jest znikającym kotem, to zna się i koty, które nie znikają, i znikanie, które nie potrzebuje kotów - odparł z przekąsem.  
\- Dobra, dobra - ustąpił Feliks. - A jak to właściwie działa?  
\- Tak.  
Niespodziewanie poczuł mocne klepnięcie w plecy, po czym stracił równowagę i poleciał głową do przodu, wprost w otchłań pomidorowej skrzyni. Nie uderzył jednak o żadne dno, ale zaczął spadać i spadać, coraz dalej i głębiej. Obrócił się twarzą w stronę, która najprawdopodobniej była górą, dostrzegając, że światło obrysowujące tułów Kota stawało się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej rozmazane. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że wszystko zaczęło się od dziury i na dziurze się kończy.  
\- Nie martw się o nas - usłyszał jeszcze z oddali. - Za góra oczko wszystko się wyja... śni... powo... nia..  
\- W życiu bym się nie martwił o takich głupków jak wy - mruknął do siebie, słysząc narastający szum. - Dzięki...  
Poczuł jakieś ukłucia na plecach, a potem nagle oślepiła go jasność i poczuł potęgę bólu głowy. Nerwowo potarł pięściami oczy, chcąc zobaczyć, gdzie tym razem wylądował w tej szalonej wędrówce.  
\- Feliks! Dzięki bogu, nic ci nie jest. - Głos Eli przebił się do jego świadomości, nadając poczucie właściwego czasu i miejsca. - Myślałam, że jesteś nieprzytomny, tak długo się nie odzywałeś, kiedy cię wołałam...  
\- Ja? Nieprzytomny? Dlaczego? - zdziwił się, a potem przypomniał sobie o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Do domu. Do domu! - Elciu moja kochana!  
Rzucił się jej na szyję i przytulił do piersi. Wrócił, seryjnie wrócił! Nie nabił go w bambuko!  
\- Feluś, uspokój się - skarciła go, ale jednocześnie nie mogła się powstrzymać od śmiechu i potargała go po włosach. - Chyba miałam rację, myśląc, że dostałeś tym konarem w głowę.  
Zdziwiony spojrzał w bok. Faktycznie, tuż obok miejsca, w którym leżał i wcinał paluszki leżała dość duża gałąź. Pomacał się po głowie i pod kosmykami wyczuł małego guza, źródło jego dolegliwości. A więc to wszystko to naprawdę był tylko sen?  
\- No nic, najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest. - Ela wstała, otrzepała sukienkę i ruszyła do domu. - Właśnie, wołałam cię, ponieważ mamy nowego gościa. Powinieneś się z nim przywitać.  
Łeee, ledwie się ocknął, a już powraca nudna rutyna? Feliks westchnął, ale posłusznie poszedł za kuzynką. Już w korytarzu usłyszał jakieś podniesione głosy; jeden należał do jej sąsiada ("tego sztywniaka Roda"), a właścicielem drugiego był pewnie ten nowy. Najwyraźniej się kłócili, a on miał posłużyć jako element rozjemczy. Cudownie.  
Otworzył drzwi i stanął oko w oko z dziwnym, niemal białowłosym chłopakiem.  
\- Mozart? Mozart jest nudny jak flaki z olejem i Delma na patelni. Lepiej posłuchaj Rammsteina, zamiast... o - zdziwił się na widok Feliksa. - A to kto? Czyżby ten osławiony kuzyn?  
\- Tak, to on - potwierdziła zza ramienia Ela. - No, dalej, jestem pewna, że się dogadacie.  
Felek pewnie poczułby się jak na targu koni, ale coś w tym nowym było znajomego, co go ośmielało. Tak jakby go znał, choć nie miał kiedy poznać. Przecież cały czas był w... spał. Tak, spał. Na pewno.  
\- Super. Jestem Gilbert. - Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i potrząsnął podsuniętą dłoń. - A ty?  
Nie spał? To wszystko działo się naprawdę? Musiało. Pewnie podczas spadania w skrzyni rąbnął w drzewo i złamał gałąź, a nie spał i dostał podczas słodkiego pochrapywania...  
\- Feliks.  
\- Feliks? - Gość zastanowił się. - Wydaje mi się, jakbym gdzieś przypadkiem słyszał to imię...  
\- Nic nie dzieje się przez przypadek. - Blondyn nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
I nagle, przez zaledwie ułamek sekundy Felkowi zdawało się, że gość mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Jeśli do tej pory miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, to to mrugnięcie przegnało je na kraniec pewnej osobliwej krainy.  
\- Taaak, chyba masz rację - odparł w końcu, odwzajemniając uśmiech w dziwnie znajomy sposób. - Ostatnio zacząłem jednak sądzić, że czasami nawet przypadki istnieją, tylko trzeba mieć na nie oko i być czujnym jak kot... nie uważasz?

KONIEC


End file.
